DISCONTINUED HERE Ruined
by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx
Summary: The PPG and RRB wake up in what used to be Townsville,it's now in ruins.They all think they're alone but what if they're not?What if there's someone or something out there with them?Read and Review!Language violence and yaoi.Written by FFicReader and me!
1. Prologue: How it Started: Light

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup scanned over the city of Townsville. It was their third time flying over the same buildings, same trees, same place. They found nothing harmful, no monsters, no possible threats.

Until a bright red light flashed next to them, blowing Bubbles and Buttercup away and striking Blossom. The pink clad girl was knocked back a few yards.

"Hey!" Blossom yelled as she desperately searched for the red glow. "Hay is for horses, babe. I thought you'd know that by know, since you're so smart." A sly male voice said sarcastically from behind her.

Blossom whipped her head around so fast you could practically hear a whoosh sound. It was a boy about her age, which was 16. He had a plain red baseball cap that was turned backwards and long, bright orange hair. His crimson eyes sparkled in the light and he wore a big smirk on his face.

"Brick, I should've known. Where are your stupid brothers?" Brick scoffed and glared at her. "The only stupid ones here are you and your sisters." He replied, smirking once more.

"Whatever! You still didn't answer my question. Where are they?" Blossom put her hands on her hips.

Suddenly a flash of green and blue flew passed her, making her auburn hair flow to the side. She gasped from shock and a little bit of fear.

"They're right here." Brick said matter-of-factly. His brothers flew next to him.

Butch smiled maniacally at Buttercup, who was floating near by. In return she faked a nice smile and at the same time gave him a rather rude hand gesture.

His smile faded and he snarled at her. Boomer flashed a quick look at Bubbles, showing no emotion at all, then looked at his feet.

"What's wrong with him?" Blossom asked, pointing over to the blue clad boy. Brick turned his head slowly towards his youngest brother. He glared daggers at Boomer. It seemed as though Boomer felt his glares and flinched.

"He's just in a bad mood today. Probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Brick said with a baby voice, clearly mocking Boomer. But the youngest RowdyRuff did nothing.

"Oh, well anyway…" Blossom flew forward, knocking Brick down towards the cement floor. Butch smirked. "Let the fight begin!" Butch threw himself at Buttercup with great power, knocking her out of the sky.

* * *

Boomer didn't move. Bubbles stared anxiously, getting into fighting position. Bubbles looked at him questioningly and slowly put her clenched fists by her sides, letting her guards down completely.

* * *

Butch repeatedly punched Buttercup, but she managed to dodge most of them. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and grabbed her fist when she tried to punch.

He pushed both limbs backwards causing the green clad girl to do three flips in the air. She recovered quickly and flew back towards him immediately.

She rammed her fist into his cheek, Butch flew back a bit.

* * *

Brick countered as much attacks as he could as Blossom swung viciously at him. As she went in for a kick he quickly retaliated and punched her before her attack could hit him. She flew all the way to the ground and caught herself just before she could come in contact with it.

That's when Brick noticed Boomer and Bubbles. "Boomer! What are you doing! Fight!" He yelled just before Blossom's body connected with his, sending him spiralling down into a tree.

* * *

Boomer turned over to the direction of Brick's voice, just in time to see him get slammed into the pine tree. He turned back to his counterpart and glared.

Bubbles' eyes widened as Boomer suddenly kicked her in the stomach. She crashed into a building causing great damage.

He flew down into the brownish gray smoke. He saw a blue streak fly the opposite way so he followed.

The two flew all over the town in a high speed chase. _'I've gotta find a way to lose him.'_ Bubbles looked up into the clear blue sky. _'There's no clouds, I can't shake him up there.'_ She looked at the tall buildings to her right.

She smiled and suddenly flew towards them, Boomer right behind her. She flew up, down, right, left, anywhere she could, until finally she spotted a small alleyway.

'_Now's my chance!'_ She waited until the perfect time, then she bolted into the alley. Bubbles looked back, no Boomer.

'_Yes!'_ She smiled and flew to the other side of the alley. As she exit something struck her from above, causing her to lose control and crash into a building.

A few minutes later she stumbled out of the rubble and dust. She had a few cuts, bruises and scrapes.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? You can't get rid of me that easily." A voice called from above. Bubbles slowly looked up and opened her eyes. Boomer floated high up above her.

'_I should've looked up. How foolish of me.' _She took a deep breath and reluctantly stood up. She was covered in dirt and her dress was torn in numerous places. Boomer slowly floated down to her.

Then, he smiled..? "Catch me if you can, girlie." He flew upwards towards the others. Bubbles stared for a second then launched herself towards her counterpart.

* * *

When Boomer got to the others Brick looked at him with a sinister smile. "B-3, NOW!" Brick shrieked and punched Blossom away.

Butch shoved Buttercup and flew over to Brick, Boomer flying close behind.

Bubbles slowly caught up with the group and joined Blossom, Buttercup joined as well.

"These boys are getting better fighting skills. But we can still beat them!" Blossom assured her sisters, but she had her doubts.

"Yeah, hopefully. They've gotten pretty strong!" Bubbles said, she was all little scared but she didn't want to show it.

"Alright girls, let's counter their attack." Blossom started. Her sisters smirked. "G-3!"

Brick, Boomer and Butch's bodies started glowing their signature colours as static electricity surrounded them.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup did the same.

A black translucent ball surrounded the RowdyRuff Boys, a white ball covered the girls.

Then it happened. A black ray flew from the black ball. A white one from the other.

They struck each other with a loud bang. Then a giant gray light flashed throughout the whole city blinding everyone.

People were screaming and scattering around. The glass windows on buildings shattered. Cars crashed into things, and the light engulfed the city.

_BOOM!_

It all fell silent. Everyone was gone.


	2. Nobody

Brick slowly opened his eyes, wincing a little from the blinding sunlight. His vision was tinted with blue, he panicked a little. He scrambled a bit before realizing he was in something with a blue glass cover.

He sighed and pressed his hands against the firm lid above him. His breath was visible on the glass.

He slowly put pressure on the frame, pushing it up. He slowly crawled out to find he was in a blue and white tube.

Brick arched an eyebrow as he looked around. There was a giant window taking up the entire side of the wall. The other walls were white and gray. Everything was metal and it looked like a science lab.

Brick looked at the other tubes around him. They were all the same and there were tons of them. He stared into the tube to find it was Buttercup, and she was naked!

"!" He screamed slightly. And jumped back, hitting another tube. He looked inside, it was Boomer, he was naked as well.

That's when Brick looked at himself. He was naked too.

"Ah!" He screamed and used his hands to cover himself up, even though no one was watching him.

Suddenly he heard a slight scratching sound. Brick whipped his head around to see one of the tubes open. Smoke surrounded the tube as a nude body slid out. It was Bubbles. She looked at Brick and he gazed back, both with worried expressions.

Then Bubbles looked down and screamed what she saw. Brick screamed back and covered himself once more. Bubbles looked at down at herself and screamed again. The action made Brick scream again. Bubbles covered herself the same way and they both stopped screaming.

4 other tubes opened and 4 people stepped out. Butch first, then Buttercup, Blossom and Boomer.

"What's going on…?" Blossom murmured as she rubbed her head. Boomer looked at everyone, after seeing

Blossom arched her eyebrow. "What's up with you? And why are you naked!-AAAH!" She looked down at herself and screamed louder than Bubbles and Brick together.

* * *

After everyone figured out they were nude, they all screamed for at least 5 minutes.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Bubbles asked Blossom innocently. "Where is 'here' anyway?" Buttercup said as she sat on one of the chairs in the room, keeping her legs shut tightly and her arms covering her chest, Bubbles and Blossom were doing the same.

"I don't know…" Blossom slurred as the big window caught her attention.

She stood up and reluctantly made her way over to it. She didn't bother covering herself because she knew her hair was shielding her for her.

She pressed her hand against the glass and peered outside on the city below. The sky was a dirty light brown colour, the clouds were dark brown, and every building was crushed and destroyed so there was nothing but rubble left in it's place. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened!" She shrieked as she turned to everyone else. The others ran over to the window and stared in shock.

"Where is everyone?" Butch yelled. Everyone was ranting on and on when Brick remembered all the other tubes.

His eyes widened as he advanced towards them. He looked in a tube and found a body.

"You guys! We need to wake up the other people." Everyone looked over at Brick and darted over to the tubes.

They opened every single one but the people inside wouldn't wake up. "Um…You guys?" Boomer stuttered. Nobody had noticed when he put his hand on one person's wrist.

"I think they're dead." He said calmly. "What!" Blossom grabbed the girl's wrist from Boomer, making him step back in fear as she pushed him out of the way. After checking the wrist she moved her hand up to the girls neck.

'_No pulse…'_ "Boomer's right, they're dead." Bubbles gasped loudly. "They can't_ all_ be dead!" She exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we should check all of their pulses." Buttercup suggested as she grabbed a random person's wrist. "No pulse." She said.

"Check the person's neck." Buttercup did as told. "Yep, no pulse."

Everyone checked the pulses. No one in the room (other than the RRB and PPG) had a pulse.

"They're all dead!" Boomer panicked slightly as he checked the last person.

"Wait, maybe there's people in the building." Butch supposed. Everyone smiled hopefully.

"Let's go search." Butch said. He tried using his super speed, but nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing. _'That's strange…'_ He thought to himself.

He tried flying, only to jump into the air and land on the ground. Everybody stared at him as if he had just sprouted two heads.

"Um…I think my powers are gone." Butch mumbled in fear. He couldn't lose his powers, they were practically the only thing he had.

"Do you guys have your powers?" He stuttered. Bubbles and Buttercup tried to fly but the couldn't. Brick, Blossom and Boomer tried laser vision but that didn't work either.

"Our powers are gone!" Brick cried out. "Thanks for the update Captain Obvious!" Buttercup spat at him.

"Listen! Now's not the time for you to-" Blossom cut Brick off. "Buttercup, stand down!"

Buttercup just huffed and glared at him, sticking her tongue out in the process.

"Okay, how are we gonna scan this whole entire building without our powers?" Butch asked.

"Well, that I don't know. It could take hours for us to go over this entire building. I suggest what we should do is try to find some clothes first, I'm getting cold." Blossom replied as she walked out the door leading to the hallway.

Everyone followed shortly after.


	3. Somebody?

Blossom walked around with the others following close behind. Every door in the hallway was open, except one that Boomer noticed. Unlike all the other doors, this one was red with black vine like patterns on it.

He swallowed hard and turned to the group. "You guys. Let's look in the rooms and try to find some clothes." Blossom said as she opened the door on the far end of the room. Everyone nodded as they split up and check the rooms in the hall.

After 5 minutes of searching nobody could find anything. "Um…We haven't checked that room." Boomer mumbled to Brick and pointed to the black and red door in the corner.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Brick walked over and pushed the door open. The walls in the room were gray unlike the other white ones. He stepped in and the first thing he saw were the racks of clothes filling up the entire room.

"Hey guys come here!" He called out with a smile on his face. Everybody rushed over and ran into the room.

"Thank God, Brick you're awesome." Blossom squealed as she pulled some clothes off the rack. Brick smiled and turned to his younger brother, who looked back at him with a frown.

"I didn't find it, Boomer did." He said truthfully and smiled at his brother. Boomer smiled back.

For once his older brother's given him credit for something.

"Oh," Blossom said looking at the blonde in front of her. "Thanks, Boomer." She grinned.

"Whoa!" Butch yelled, startling everyone. They stared at him for a while. "What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"I…Look awesome! Check me, out!" The PowerPuff girls sighed with annoyance while Butch and his brothers laughed.

'_Well, he does look good….' _Buttercup thought to herself, blushing a light shade of pink.

* * *

"Now that we're all dressed I say we should head out and search for some people and-" Brick cut Blossom off before she could rant on any further.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, who made you in charge?" Brick glared at her intensely. "I think I know what I'm doing, unlike you I'm not stupid!" Blossom spat, glaring back at him. "I'm smart okay! Stop calling me stupid, loser!"

Blossom gasped as everyone stared in shock at the two counterparts fighting.

"I am not a loser you, you fool!" Brick snickered. "'Fool'? You honestly couldn't come up with anything better than that?" Brick smirked watching as Blossom seemed like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Whatever!" The pink clad screamed as she ran her fingers through her thick hair.

While the others were too busy arguing Boomer was looking around, like a lost child. He spun his head around, looking at everything from the clean floor to the ceiling above. This made Bubbles giggle slightly.

'_Oh, Boomer. You're so immature.'_ She thought to herself sweetly, blushing.

Boomer turned towards the door when something caught his attention. A shadow flew passed the door making Boomer jump.

"Boomer," Buttercup turned. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw someone….?" Boomer mumbled as he reluctantly backed away from the door in fear.

"Well that's great! Let's go find 'em!" Butch said as he walked out the door, all the others followed him.

* * *

Boomer gulped and shivered as the group walked down the hallway in search of whatever ran passed the door.

He had a bad feeling about this…

**

* * *

(Author's note: In order to find out what Butch, and everyone else is wearing, go to my profile and click the link. There you can find out who's wearing what.)**


	4. Definitely Somebody

Boomer followed behind everyone, he was shaking nervously. Whoever or whatever was in the building with them wasn't giving off a good vibe to him.

He took in his surroundings as he slowly paced down the empty halls with his brothers and the PowerPuff Girls. As they passed a cross over between two different halls something reached out and put a hand over Boomer mouth, dragging him into the other hall.

He was too scared to scream for help. The strong arms pushed him against the wall, Boomer stared in shock at the figure in front of him, but he couldn't see anything because it was so dark in the alley-like hall. All he could make out were the hands that were pinning him against the cold wall.

"Shh! We don't want them to hear you now, do we?" The voice whispered sarcastically. Boomer couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl because of that. He blushed as the dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was a girl with bright pink hair put up into two ponytails, just like Bubbles. The only difference was that it was way longer, it was at least down to her lower back. Her eyes were the colour of stone.

"Where'd you come from? Tell me or I'll blow your brains out of your head without a second thought!"

Boomer was too terrified to move, much less talk.

"Tell me now!" The girl demanded. "I-I-I….." Boomer was fighting back tears. The girl in front of him sighed, bringing a giant gun to his face and cocked it. "Are you gonna tell me or what?" She said calmly.

That's when Boomer let his tears slip and let out a few sobs.

The girl rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the weapon.

* * *

Bubbles followed everyone unaware that _she _was now at the back of the line. She couldn't help but wonder if Boomer was still acting cute and looking around like he was before.

She turned with a toothy smile, her eyes slightly closed. "Hey, Boomer why are you-" She looked around. Boomer was gone.

Just as quickly as her smile came it went away, replaced by fear, worry and shock. "You guys! Boomer gone!" She squealed.

Everyone whipped their heads towards the blonde, only to find that she was in fact the only blonde there.

"Where'd he go? It's not like him to leave by himself, especially after he just flipped out about seeing something as simple as a shadow!" Brick explained as the group turned and looked around in search for the boy.

_BANG! _

The group of teens gasped as the loud popping sound echoed throughout the hallway.


	5. Avalon and X Minus

Brick and the others ran towards the direction of the sound.

Boomer was pressed against the wall with a giant bullet hole next to his head. "Boomer!" Brick screamed rushing to his little brother with pure worry in his crimson eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Boomer looked up at him, opening his mouth as if to say something. Instead he turned and averted his eyes to the ground below him.

"I'm what happened." Everyone turned around, facing the owner of the voice. It was a girl, the same girl that threatened and attacked (?) Boomer.

"The name's Avalon." Brick glared at the girl in front of him. "What did you do to my brother!" Butch shouted, looking like he was just about ready to launch himself at the girl.

"_I_ didn't do anything! I saved him!" Brick snorted. "Please, I'm supposed to listen to you? You have a giant gun in your hand, it looks more like you shot at him."

Avalon turned to the gun she was holding, then at the hole in the wall.

"Oh that wasn't me." She said blankly with a matching expression. "It was that guy."

She pointed behind her. There was a body lying on the floor, motionless. There was a giant blood splatter on the wall above his head and a bigger gun limply hanging from his hand. A bullet hole was in the middle of his forehead.

Bubbles shrieked and grabbed her green sister. "He tried to shoot Boomer and I, but luckily I moved Boomer out of the way and shot him back. I guess he thought that since Boomer was with me that he was one of, _my kind_, so he tried to kill him." She looked over at the dead body one more.

"You can thank me later." She started to walk away but Brick grabbed her by her shoulder, pulling her back.

"What do you mean he thought Boomer was one of '_your kind'_?" He asked, arching his eyebrow. "It would take too long for me to explain so maybe I should just be on my way and-" "Nope, we're all ears."

Avalon looked at the group of teens standing with aggravated expressions. She sigh and smiled sarcastically.

"Okay. I, along with my friends, are soul survivors of something we like to call, 'The Ruined Generation'-"

She paused for a while. "I'm listening…?" Brick said. Avalon took a deep breath and continued.

"-We've been trying to find any other people who survived, but we couldn't find anyone. Until we discovered another group of kids, they were searching for some form of life as well. But we realized that they weren't trying to find new people to help them and bring the city back to life again, they wanted to recruit them to join the evil plans they were plotting. They wanted to make every living person evil for reasons that are beyond us."

"We have been searching for people so that we could protect them from the other team. We're the good guys. And maybe I should mention, the team we're up against, they go by them name 'Generation: Doomsday', we are Team X Minus, or Chemical X Minus."

"Chemical X?" Blossom asked. "What do you know about chemical X?" Avalon looked at her for a second.

"We were super humans too. The world just didn't know about us. We kept our powers hidden. In the explosion, any object or person with Chemical X running through it was effected by it." Blossom nodded her head.

"But that doesn't explain where all the humans went." Buttercup piped up. Avalon shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Well, nobody really knows what happened. But there is a theory. There may have been an Antidote X exterior around the orb that caused the explosion. Humans aren't supposed to be exposed to chemicals like that. So when the explosion hit, it sent a wave of antidote X throughout the city. Antidote X on skin is the same as throwing battery acid on a human. So it killed all humans, leaving super humans alive."

Bubbles cringed at the thought of all the people that she knew dying. But that made her remember. "Professor!" She screamed suddenly.

Blossom and Buttercup gasped. "Oh no, that means the professor is dead." Buttercup explained.

Blossom turned to Avalon again, arching her eyebrow. "If that's true, the reason the super humans lost their powers was because of the Antidote X, right?"

Avalon smiled sadly. "Exactly. We are humans now. We don't have thick skin that protect us from anything anymore. Anything can hurt us. That is why we have these." The girl pulled out various weapons out of her bag.

**(Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to write that she was wearing a big black backpack in the last chapter..)**

There were guns, knives, blades, and tons of things that the RRB and PPG didn't even know what they were.

"Boomer told me that he didn't know what was going on, at first I didn't believe him, but when that guy was shooting at us I figured he was telling the truth." She nodded and smiled at Boomer, who was still sitting on the floor against the wall.

"I think it's about time you get up." Butch said to him. He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off Avalon.

"You guys plan on staying in this building forever?" She asked turning to the group in front of her.

"No, we can't stay here what are we gonna eat?" Butch yelled. "That figures you would only be thinking about food at a time like this, Butch." Buttercup spat glaring at her counterpart.

"Whatever! We need to eat eventually, I'm sorry that I don't want to slowly die by starving to death!" He shouted back.

"Whatever!" "Whatever!" "Whatever!" "Whatever!" "Whatever!" "WHATEVER!" "WHATEVER!" "WHAT-" "Will you guys shut up!" Bubbles yelled at the two.

"Whatever…" Butch and Buttercup mumbled in unison.

Avalon and Brick rolled their eyes. "If you don't plan on staying here you should come with me. It would be a very big help if you guys helped Team X Minus. We could use a lot more people. Generation Doomsday is getting more and more people from who knows where, and we're getting out numbered."

Avalon pouted. She turned to Brick and smiled hopefully. "So what do yah say, will you help?" She asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What makes you think that Brick's in charge?" Blossom exclaimed pushing Brick out of the way.

"What can I say, the girl sees a good leader in _me_ not _you!" _Brick said proudly.

"Whatever! I'm cut out to be leader!" Blossom pouted pointing her thumb at herself.

"No you're not, you're too bossy!" Brick yelled angrily. "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" I'm not!" "Yes you are, Blossom!" "No I'm not!" "Yes. You. Are!"

While the two went back and forth, Avalon took a small gun, cocked it, and shot the ceiling silencing everyone.

They stared at her questioningly, She stood with her eyes closed in an attempt to stay calm.

"Please, let me know if you want to help or not so that I can be on my way, and you can continue your little argument."

Everyone, minus Avalon, looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, we'll help you. But if you have anymore information we'd like to know." Brick stated firmly. Avalon balanced her weight onto her left leg and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'll tell you the info that nobody is to know unless they were apart of Team X Minus. For now we need to get you all geared up. I'll take you back to our groups current location. But you have to be very careful, Generation Doomsday has setup miniature traps, and they have some team members hiding around the place armed and ready for attack."

Boomer gulped and shivered at the thought of being shot at by some random person, much like before.

"Keep in mind, you guys will have to do as I say in order to survive. So I'm sort of in charge."

Blossom gasped at what she was hearing. She was fighting to be the leader of the group and then some girl comes along and just takes it from her. She sighed.

Avalon put everything back into her backpack and lead the group to the main lobby of the building.

* * *

"First, we're gonna have to gather a little bit of basic needs like water bottles, food items and whatnot." Avalon stated as she looked around.

"Alright group, let's split up. We'll meet up here once you have one of the following: Water bottles, containers, weapons of any kind or something that you can use as one, and food. Don't take more than you can handle. Okay, go!"

The group of teens split up. Boomer and Bubbles went on the elevator, going down to the basement.

Brick immediately grabbed Butch and ran for the stairs. Leaving Buttercup, Blossom and Avalon.

"Okay girls, since Boomer and that other girl went to…" She checked the number above the elevator door.

"They went to the basement apparently, why don't we go ahead and go upstairs?" Avalon suggested. Buttercup nodded and so did Blossom.

The three went into the elevator and pushed number 12.


	6. The Fifth Floor

Brick and Butch ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. Before Brick opened the door he turned to his younger brother.

"What is it?" Butch mumbled. "I don't think we're alone, Butch." He said slowly and opened the door. Brick cautiously walked inside with Butch very close beside him.

"Dude, you're a little close, don't you think?" Butch ignored him and looked around, the paint on the wall was chipped in many places. The lights were dim and flickering. The paint was dull and the hallway was dark and smelt of dead things.

"God, this place is disgusting!" Brick said to his brother, wrinkling his nose from the stench.

Butch looked up and his pupils shrunk instantly. "I don't care, all I want to know is what died on the….ceiling?"

Brick arched his eyebrow at Butch's comment. "What does that even mean? That doesn't even make sense." Butch averted his gaze towards Brick.

"L-look up, please…" Brick turned to his brother and looked at him strangely before turning towards the ceiling.

"Oh my- How did that get on the ceiling." Brick asked. Blood was splattered on the wall above them.

"Holy Shi-" Butch was cut off by the sound of glass breaking and footsteps running somewhere.

Both boys looked at the end of the hall where the sound came from.

"Butch, stay here." Brick said as he slowly paced towards the open door at the end of the hall.

Without hesitation Butch did as told. A slight shiver ran down his back and he swallowed. "Um, Brick?"

"What is it Butch?" The older boy said sarcastically with a sing-song voice.

"I don't feel safe right now. I think we should go to another floor. Now." Butch replied the same way.

"Quit being such a drama queen." Brick said with the same voice. Butch pouted at that comment. "Why don't you!" He mimicked the voice once more.

"Can you shut up so I can concentrate?" He said, slowly approaching the door. "Please, I really don't like it here." Butch sounded very serious.

"Will you just hold on please?" Brick snapped, turning around just in time to see someone grab his brother and pull him down.

"Oh my God!" Brick screamed and ran, punching the unknown person in the face. Soon they both realized that it wasn't a normal person, it was a, zombie?

"What the hell is that thing!" Brick screamed as he helped his brother off the floor and they both dashed to the door to the stairway.

"Was that a zombie!" Butch yelled and ran holding Brick's hand like a little child.

"Yeah I think! It looked like it." Butch yanked his brother back, almost making him fall.

"DUDE WHY ARE WE STOPPING MAN! THERE IS A ZOMBIE THING IN THE ROOM UPSTAIRS AND I'M NOT GONNA GET EATEN BY IT!" Brick screamed at the top of his lungs, startling his brother slightly.

"What if it wasn't a zombie! There are no such things as zombies! Maybe it was like an injured person or something." Butch said sternly.

"Butch! No injured person can _n__ever _look like that!" Butch sighed. His brother was probably right. The persons skin was practically melting off, it's teeth were rotten, it's clothes were torn and it was foaming at the mouth. Not to mention it was making strange screaming and growling sounds.

"Well Brick, I hope whatever that thing was just randomly combusts." Butch mumbled causing Brick to laugh a little.

"Where in the world did you get that from." He asked through laughter. "I…don't know…(?)" Butch said, clearly confused.

Brick's laughter immediately disappeared and was replaced by a scared and worried look.

"Now let's get the heck outta here and try to find Avalon." Butch nodded and the two ran downstairs.


	7. The Basement

Boomer was surprised when Bubbles came up to him and asked him to come with her. He didn't really want to turn her down, after all, she did ask despite being his enemy.

"So Boomer, where should we go?" Bubbles asked sheepishly and blushed a shade of pink.

"How about the basement, that's where most people would store stuff, right?" Boomer replied. "I guess so."

* * *

The two exited the elevator and stepped into the basement. It was a bit foggy and cold, it was dark but there was a small blue light coming from a small passage way, so they could see just enough to navigate their way through all the boxes and things on the floor.

"Boomer, I'm a little scared down here…" Bubbles said worriedly and grabbed Boomer's arm.

He blushed madly and averted his eyes to the ground. "It's alright Bubbles. I'm here with you, there's nothing to be afraid of." he assured the blue puff.

He couldn't help but look at her, until his eyes fell onto her clothes. _'Those are the shortest shorts I have ever seen!'_ Boomer's eyes widened when he saw her top.

"Bubbles, don't you think you should um, do up your shirt? I can kind of see your, uh, bra.." He stuttered while staring at the black strap going across her chest, fortunately, the rest of the bra was covered by her T-shirt.

"I'm sorry Boomer. My shirt can only go up this far. I don't really like it but it was the only thing I could find." She pouted trying to adjust the shirt to cover herself up.

Boomer inwardly sighed and turned to look at the room.

Closed cardboard boxes were stacked up on shelves and on the floor. There was loose papers and other things scrambled along the floor. And there were pipes everywhere, one was leaking.

Bubbles gasped, catching Boomer's attention.

"What? What is it Bubbles?" Bubbles looked up at him. "Look! Water bottles, coolers, ice, snacks, a whole bunch of things!" Bubbles ran over to them with a bright smile on her face. Boomer smirked and followed her.

That's when she remembered that they didn't have their powers anymore.

"Wait, how are we going to carry all this?" Bubbles asked staring back at the boy in front of him.

He looked around, until his eyes fell upon two carts. "Well, Bubbles. We have luck on our side!"

He walked over and grabbed the cart. "Great! Let's load this stuff up!" Bubbles chirped and started packing the water bottles.

"Okay, you put the water bottles in this cart, I'll put the containers and food into this one. If you don't finish before me I'll come and help you." Boomer then grabbed a cart and started packing. Containers first, then food on top.

* * *

When he was done he looked over at Bubbles, who was struggling to put the packages into the cart, so far she had only put 7 in.

"Need help?" Boomer asked sweetly with a smile. Bubbles glanced up at him but had to turn immediately because of his small smile. _'He's so cute._' She blushed. "Pardon me?" Boomer asked.

'_Oh crap did I say that out loud!'_ "um, I said sure you can help me!" She answered with a big smile.

"Oh, okay!" He started packing the water bottles into the cart.

"Okay, we're done! Let's get going!" Boomer grabbed the cart with the water. "Bubbles, you should take the food and stuff, it's more light. I'll take the water bottles."

Bubbles smiled and thanked Boomer. And they both drove the carts to the elevator.

* * *

In the elevator Boomer pushed the lobby. When he wasn't looking, Bubbles looked at him and smiled.

'_He is cute!' _Bubbles reassured herself.

The doors swiftly opened, it was their stop.


	8. The Twelfth Floor

Blossom and Buttercup followed Avalon down the long winding hallways of the 12th floor of the unknown building.

Buttercup walked beside Blossom and whispered in her ear, "I hope they have comfortable beds at the place we're going after this." Blossom nudged her and she smirked, snorting slightly trying to hold back her laughter.

"Don't worry, Buttercup. There are tons of comfortable beds there." Avalon said as she sharply turned a corner, unfortunately the girls didn't see where she went.

"Just great! Where'd she go?" Blossom murmured and slowly spun on her heel. Buttercup sighed and looked down a hall to her left.

"Well, she's not in this hall." She then turned to the right. "Not there either." She sighed once more and looked at her feet. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Bu-Bu-Buttercup…?" Blossom suddenly called, her voice was shaking. Buttercup opened her eyes to the sound of harsh breathing and panting. She reluctantly averted her gaze to the left.

A woman. Blood trickling down her face and from her mouth. Her eyes were two different colours, one blue the other red, she was staring right at Buttercup with a blank expression that never changed.

The green PowerPuff looked down at the giant hole in the middle of the girl's stomach. You could literally see right through her.

After hearing the unknown girls angry grunting and growling sounds, despite her blank expression, Buttercup turned to her older sister and mouthed the word, 'run'.

Without hesitation the two PowerPuffs ran down the hall, the woman right behind them.

The girl let out a high-pitched scream before pouncing forward. She landed on top of Blossom and immediately started to attack her.

Blossom screamed and shrieked as she tried her hardest to push the woman off. But without her powers she was weak. She never knew that humans could be so, weak. The zombie lashed her animal like claw at her, piercing her skin. Blossom cried in pain.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted and punched the girl in her face. But Buttercup's look of anger quickly turned into a look of pain. She cupped her fist with her other arm and mouthed the word 'ow' over and over.

For Blossom, every thing went silent. It was like the world around her stopped spinning. It was as though everything around her was moving in slow motion. For some reason she felt as though she couldn't move her arms, she felt when her hands hit the ground with a stinging pain and she stared blankly at the monster in front of her.

Blossom saw the thing above her raise a claw and snarl like an animal. This was it, she was a goner. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, then nothingness.

But as quickly as the sound around her disappeared it came back. Well, sort of. The only sound she heard was a loud pop.

The only other sound was the sound of Buttercup's breathing.

Blossom opened eyes and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.


	9. Bad Luck For Them, Good Luck For Us

A slight thump sound echoed through the hallway as the zombie girl fell over next to Blossom.

Blossom stared into space thinking about what just happened, suddenly she felt her body being hoisted up.

"Ugh!" Avalon picked her up and leaned her against the wall. "You alright, Blossom?" She asked staring into her magenta eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to you, of course!" Blossom replied panting. She stood onto her feet and brushed herself off.

"My arm just stings a bit 'cause that thing scratched me, but other than that I'm fine." Avalon nodded and gently grabbed her arm, the wound was pretty deep, and there was a big purple bruise around it.

Avalon made a disgusted noise and wrinkled her nose. "That doesn't look fine. We need to get you to X minus' hideout and get that wound fixed up." The two turned to Buttercup.

"Man! Punching people without your powers is harder than the humans make it look on TV!" Buttercup exclaimed with a nervous smile.

Avalon and Blossom laughed a little. "Let's hurry up and find the others and get out of here!" The group ran towards the doors.

"The others are definitely gonna be proud of us! Look at all the stuff we found." Bubbles chirped, bouncing on her heel.

* * *

They walked out of the elevator and towards the doors to the lobby. As Boomer pushed the heavy cart Bubbles took the time to take in her surroundings. The walls were beige, the floor had burgundy and beige tiles, and the ceiling was a pale peach colour. It was actually kind of nice if you didn't pay attention to the broken glass and rubble.

There were little gift shops and convenient stores with chips, drinks, snacks and other things. That's when something big caught her attention. It was a cross section. And there was a slightly glow coming from it. She walked a little closer to it and that's when the saw it. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared in awe.

She couldn't understand how Boomer missed it, it was huge! Then again, he was focusing ahead of him, he was on the opposite side of her, which was a little too far away to see the glow, and he wasn't looking around intensely like she was.

"Oh my-…" She slurred as her eyes widened, a big bright smile spread across her pale face. She slowly stepped towards it.

Boomer stared stoically at the doors ahead. They were very close to the lobby.

Only a few more paces and…

"BOOMER~!" Bubbles squealed. He jumped and swung his body around with sickening speed. Was _'Bubbles hurt! What happened! Where'd she go!'_ That's when Boomer saw the young blonde smiling crazily at a intersection between the hall that they were in.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked flatly, an annoyed expression found it's way on his face. "Boomer come look at this! Oh, and bring the cart." She explained, not taking her big soft blue eyes off the other hallway.

The blue Ruff sighed and turned the cart around. He slowly took one step, and then another, and another, and another-

"Boomer, hurry up damn it!" Bubbles squealed playfully. Boomer rolled his eyes with a smirk and slightly jogged over to the blue Puff. "Ouh. Mah. Gawd!" He exclaimed weirdly, causing Bubbles to laugh hysterically. Boomer slouched over, mouth agape, blank expression.

"What was _that_?" She panted through laughter. "I-I don't know! The epicness was just so intense that I lost control over my vocal chords, sounds and words just wouldn't come out right." He said flatly.

Bubbles giggled, he smiled in return. In front of the two teens, was a giant store, filled with stuff and random junk that they definitely wanted and needed.

The two looked at each other as if asking for permission to go inside, and with a nod of their heads they ran towards the store.


	10. Speechless Trio

Brick and Butch made it to the lobby. "Butch, what should we tell Avalon?" Butch eyed his older brother. "What do you mean by that?" Brick stopped in his tracks.

"We can't just say we were attacked by some zombie. It would seem weird. How can we tell her about this?" Butch smirked as he turned to the older boy.

"You're not the type to word things carefully. At least I didn't think you were." For once Brick genuinely smiled. "Whatever, I just don't want everyone to think I'm crazy, that's your role." Brick turned and continued down the path, leaving a speechless green-eyed boy behind.

* * *

"Here, I think the elevators are this way." Avalon said as she approached a separate corridor in the long hall. Blossom held her wounded arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Buttercup followed close behind.

"Are you alright, Bloss?" Buttercup asked as she carefully threw her arm over her older sister's shoulder, trying not to hurt her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Buttercup." The redhead turned to the pink haired girl in front of them. "hey, um, will something happen to me because of this scratch?" Blossom stuttered. "What if she turned into one of those things!" Buttercup half yelled, going into a state of panic.

"Don't worry! Nothing will happen if we treat it soon. She could get sick or maybe even die if we don't clean that. But I doubt she'll turn into a zombie. That's life for ya!" The two PowerPuffs stopped dead in their tracks as Avalon explained what could happen to Blossom.

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened and The pink haired girl stepped inside.

"Well, are you coming or what?" The two sisters looked at each other uneasily.

Avalon smiled.


	11. Meeting in the Lobby

Boomer and Bubbles ran out of the giant mall-like store. "That was so much fun!" Bubbles chirped as she dragged the cart out of the doorway, Boomer followed behind her pushing another cart.

They each pushed the carts over to the lobby. "You know, I've never went shopping with a guy before."

Boomer smirked. "I've never been shopping with a girl before, either." Bubbles stifled a laugh. Boomer opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a door banging against the wall with a loud thud echoed through the halls.

Brick ran through the hall and joined the two blondes in the lobby. Butch walked slowly behind him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bubbles asked, wearing a slightly panicked expression on her face.

"We need Avalon right now! I think we were attacked by a zombie thing."

"Zombies? Really, Brick?" Bubbles said sarcastically. "Hey shut up! That things flesh was rotting and it was foam from the mouth! It tried to EAT Butch!" Bubbles stepped back.

"Oh…Well you should tell Avalon all about that when she gets here."

As if on cue Avalon stepped out of the silver elevator followed by the wounded redhead and her sister.

The first thing Brick saw was the cut on Blossom's arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he jogged up to her to inspect the wound. Blood was dripping down her arm, off of her fingers and leaving a trail of red liquid on the floor. "I-I'm fine." She looked up. Her pink orbs met his red ones. She blushed and averted her gaze to the tiled floor.

"Okay…" He said as he stared at her. "Thanks for your concern, Brick. I thought that since you two always fight and argue that you wouldn't care." Avalon exclaimed sweetly while grinning at him. He turned slightly pink and smiled nervously.

"What did that to you, Blossom?" Bubbles gasped as she ran by her sister's side.

"It was a zombie-woman-thing! It tried to eat me!" Brick's eyes widened. "Ah-ha! So there are zombies in this place! Butch was attacked by one, too."

"Really?" Blossom looked at him. "Uh-huh. I wouldn't lie about my brothers getting hurt or anything like that."

"Butch, did you get hurt?" Buttercup asked. "No. But, if it wasn't for Brick I probably wouldn't be standing here right now." Butch explained, throwing his hand over his older brother's shoulder.

Brick smirked as he looked down at his middle brother. Butch removed his arm and turned to Boomer who was standing alone. "Hey, where'd you get all this stuff!" Butch laughed as he ran over to the carts lined up behind the blonde.

"Oh! This is the food and supplies Bubbles and I got." Butch looked up at him. "Holy crap, dude!"

"There are more stuff that we haven't brought in here yet…" Boomer mumbled. "Seriously? There's more than this?" Brick asked as he walked up to his younger brothers.

"Sure. They're all over there." He pointed to the hall leading to the elevators. There were 7 carts filled with items.

"7. That's one for each of us." Brick did the math in his head.

"Yep. And each one is filled with different stuff." Boomer replied. "Cool!" Butch exclaimed.

"We need to leave now and get to the hideout. Blossom needs medical attention."

The group ran over to the carts.

"Blossom, can you handle this?" Blossom nodded in response to Avalon's question.

"Okay, here. You can take the lightest one." She pushed a cart towards the pink eyed girl.

"Okay. I'm gonna wrap your arm up in a bandage for now. When we get where we're going, I'll treat it properly."

Blossom nodded and started pushing her cart to the entrance. "Whoa, slow down there girlie! You don't know where we're going, so follow me."

Avalon made her way passed the redhead. Everyone followed behind her.

Brick and Butch walked next to each other, Bubbles and Boomer walked next to each other and Buttercup walked next to Blossom.

Avalon pushed the automatic door button. Slowly the blazing sunlight filled the room, blinding them all slightly.

"Finally! We get to breathe fresh air." Bubbles mumbled to herself.


	12. Who's to Blame?

"This is definitely not fresh air!" Buttercup explained/shouted. The sky was a pale brown could with brown clouds. You could visibly see the smoke and dust in the air without trying. The buildings were destroyed and turned into rubble.

"Not fresh at all." Bubbles sighed. All shreds of hope and joy fled her mind. This wasn't the old Townsville she knew and loved. She turned to face to building they had just exited. The first thing she saw was the big blue window.

"_Oh, right…"_ Bubbles thought as she remembered looking at "The New Townsville" earlier. She took a deep breath. (even though she shouldn't have, who knows what's in the air.)

Looking around made her feel a bit empty. She was a little surprised at herself, seeing as though she never cried about the Professor's death. Maybe she was a little more mature. But, why is the fact of Townsville being destroyed bothering her more then her father passing on without a goodbye?

_Maybe it was because what happened to the town and your father was your fault…_

Bubbles inwardly gasped and jumped back into reality. She grabbed her cart and started walking a little faster.

"Um, Bubbles are you alright over there?" Buttercup called from behind, causing Bubbles to turn to her.

"Oh, me? Yeah I'm fine."

The raven haired teen stared awkwardly at her little sister.

"Okay…" She muttered to herself before turning to the redhead beside her.

"Do you think Bubbles is acting, I dunno, a little strange?" Blossom replied by pouting her lips in a strange way while shrugging her shoulders. Though she winced from the stinging pain in her left arm.

Boomer stared silently at the dirty clouds floating slowly in the air and sighed. What had happened to the town? What happened to everyone? How long were they in those tubes?

"Avalon?" He called, startling the pink haired teen. "Uh, yeah?" She answered without looking back.

"…How long where we in those tubes in the building?" Avalon stopped walking and almost caused the others to crash into her and each other. "Yeah, when did we get in there?" Butch interrupted.

A bead of sweat ran down Avalon's face, and she kept her head forward. "I'm not sure." She said.

"Alright." Brick replied to no one in general. _"She's definitely hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what." _He thought to himself while glaring hard at the back of Avalon's head.

"I'm hungry." Buttercup muttered. Blossom hit her gently on her shoulder. "This is not the time for that!" She exclaimed.

"So, who cares. If I'm hungry, I'm hungry!" Blossom glared at her younger sister.

"You're so immature." Blossom mumbled.

"You so bossy." Buttercup did the same, but she made sure Blossom heard it. "Excuse me! I'm not bossy, you're just rude and should be taught a lesson!" Buttercup huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Blossom, what matters in life anymore! We're living in a town that's in ruins! We're being targeted by evil people and we don't have our powers! We're normal people with no strength and no knowledge of the world around us! There's nothing we can do anymore! It's time we stop focussing on others and deal with ourselves, 'cause if we don't we're the ones that will end up dead while the others survive. So I'm hungry! If I don't eat then I'll die! If you have a problem with me trying to live then say so, and I'll gladly kill myself to make you believe that I'm mature!"

Everyone stopped and stared in awe at Buttercup as she ranted.

"So," She started after she finished. "Who wants to grab a bite to eat?" She asked calmly.

"Me…?" Butch said sheepishly.


	13. Bullet Hell

Avalon and the gang trudged through the empty streets. It was so quiet, it was scary.

"This reminds me of the movie, _'I am Legend'_ , Boomer muttered. Bubbles giggled sheepishly and blushed. "Yeah, Blondie's got a point." Buttercup said. "Can you not call me that?" The blonde boy spat with attitude.

Avalon came to an abrupt stop and stared directly into space. "Listen, little boy blue, don't start with me, because I'll kick your ass!" "Oh really," Boomer laughed rudely. "I'd like to see you try!"

"You guys cut it out!" Blossom cried, but no one listened. "Um, guys?" Avalon mumbled.

"I'm not afraid of you, you don't scare me at all with your 'tough guy' attitude! It never did!" Buttercup stepped up to him. "Oh, prove it, idiot."

"You guys?" Avalon said a bit louder. Yet no one listened, they were too busy watching the soon-to-be catfight between a girl, and Buttercup.

**(That was an inside joke)**

"You guys! We need to go, now!" Avalon yelled, this time getting everyone's attention. "Why?" As if on cue, a line of bullets were fired at the group of teens.

"!" Boomer gasped. "Grab the carts and let's go, we're almost at the hideout!" Avalon explained as they all dodged bullets.

Everyone screamed and ran as fast as they could with the carts.

A bullet flew passed Brick's face. "Oh my God! I can't believe what I'm forced to be going through right now!" He shouted. "Quit being such a drama queen, Brick!" Blossom yelled back.

"I think I'm just about ready to have an asthma attack!" back. He retorted.

"You have asthma?" She asked in shock. "Uh, guys. I little less talking a bit more RUNNING AND SCREAMING FOR YOUR LIVES!" Boomer yelled. That was the loudest Boomer's been all day.

The cluster of teens ran until they approached a giant, run-down building.

After they ducked behind a wall the gunshots died down. "That was so scary!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I almost got shot. Five times!" Butch exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, well, you aint the only one." Buttercup spat.

"Guys, let's just get used to it." Avalon panted. "Get used to it! Get used to being shot at?" Boomer yelled. "_I don't like being _SHOT_ at!" _He dramatically calmed down, but you could tell he was holding back his anger.

"We all could've DIED out there! And you want us to get used to near death experiences!" "Boomer, look!" Avalon started. "I know, it seems a little drastic, but you'll understand what I mean."

Boomer glared sharply at the pink haired girl. "I guess after that little, incident, I should gear you up. Follow me." Avalon turned and walked with her cart.

The PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs looked a bit uneasy after that statement was made…

* * *

"Okay, we are approaching our destination. But first you need to know some ground rules." The leader (Avalon) stated. "First, if you want to start a fight with anyone before you're actually close to the person, don't. You'll get shot. If your friends, it will just be a normal fight. These people don't think lightly about new people."

Butch gulped.

"Secondly, you will get shot at basically every time you go outside, so you must have a weapon with you at all times. I will supply those. So don't you worry. Finally, I will introduce you to every one. You better get ready for this. We'll need to know your real names and then your super human names."

The group stopped at a small door that was impossible to go into unless you crawled.

Avalon turned to the Puffs and Ruffs, glanced at each of them, then took a deep breath.

"Welcome to your new home." She placed her hands on the door knob and slowly turned it.

_*Click*_


	14. Enter The Hideout

The tiny door slowly creaked open, revealing a small tunnel that went straight down into a dark hole. "What is this?" Buttercup asked, her eyebrow arching.

"It's the passage way to our hide out. I know it my look like a straight drop, it isn't. It's like a slide, what you do, is you go down _feet first_ through the door, it goes straight down, like, a meter or so, then it turns into a hallway that you could walk in. Then it turns into a slide." Avalon explained.

"oh, okay…" Buttercup responded awkwardly. "Well, who's gonna go first?" Avalon smiled.

The group stared at each other, wondering who would be brave enough to go down.

The pink haired girl's smile faded.

"I'll do it." A firm yet slightly squeaky voice called out of the crowd. Everyone turned to the small blonde girl. "Bubbles? _Really?_" Blossom was shocked. She never knew her little sister could be so brave. She was always the one who was "afraid of her on shadow".

Avalon's sly grin reappeared as Bubbles stepped up. "Wait," Brick interrupted. "Why do _we_ have to go before _you_?" Avalon turned to him.

"Well, I have a feeling that one of you, or more, will freak out and run away because you think this is some sort of scam that will get you killed. And I want to make sure that that doesn't happen. I told you information that nobody is allowed to know and if you escape with it, our team would have to _kill_ you ourselves. And besides, you wouldn't even make it out there with all those guns shooting at you. You'd all be dead within a few hour anyway. And that's why you're going in first."

Avalon explained with a smile. Everyone looked traumatized.

Bubbles took a deep breath and got down on her bottom. She slid her tiny body halfway down the passage, but stopped and look at the others. They were staring anxiously at her, waiting to see what would happen when she went down. Blossom and Butch tensed up a little, while the others clenched their fists. Bubbles rolled her eyes and continued.

Slowly she disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

a slight two second long squeal could be heard before a thump sound echoed through the tunnel. It was the sound of her shrieking from the short drop and her feet coming in contact with the ground below.

"I'm okay, in case you all were wondering." Her squeaky voice called out from the shadows. Blossom let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"I'll go next." Butch said as he shoved him self through the crowd. "Alright, be my guest." Avalon chirped and gestured to the open door.

Butch flashed her a look. "Whatever." He muttered, and sat on his butt.

* * *

Soon, everyone crawled into the opening and Avalon followed suit. They all walked through the dimly lit hallway before they came across big steal doors.

"You wait here, I'm gonna go punch in the code." She exclaimed as she dialled some numbers and the security alarm and the door opened to reveal a huge staircase leading down. There were no railings, at all.

"So," Buttercup started. "When do we learn the code?" Blossom nudged her. "Buttercup?" her green sister lightly tapped her arm. Unfortunately, it was her left arm. Blossom gasped in pain and smacked her sister on the shoulder. "I didn't mean to hit your…_arm_ like that. You don't have to flip out!" Buttercup complained.

"It still hurt!" A teardrop slid down her cheek. "What ever, let's just go." She sniffled, trying to change the subject and stop people from staring at her.

But Brick stared at her with remorse, even though he wasn't the cause of her pain.

Mainly because he's never seen Blossom crying before.

"Don't worry, Blossom. I'll fix your arm up once we go downstairs. And to answer your question, Buttercup, you'll get the pass code when you earn enough trust from the team." Avalon gestured to the staircase.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" She rushed the group. "Wait," Boomer started. "We have to go down _that_!" Boomer panicked. The stairs looked old and rusty, and it was _very_, high up. They would definitely die, or at least break a bunch of bones, falling off of it. And to make it worse, there were _NO RAILINGS!_

"Yep. Just be careful. The best advice I could give to you is to go in a straight line, not standing side-by-side, and staying in the middle of the stairway. If someone's coming up or down when you're on it, step aside but don't stop walking until they pass you."

Boomer swallowed hard, and sighed. "I'm gonna die…" He whispered.

* * *

The teens slowly made it down the stairs. Luckily no one got hurt. Once they landed on solid ground, they each took in their surroundings. **(You can go to my profile for the links. It'll show you what different sections of the hideout look like. Read the things in the brackets beside the links, it's really important.) **

"Whoa, this place is so cool…" Butch muttered, as a smile slowly expanded on his face. "'Cool'? This place isn't 'cool', it's….old and dusty and dark." Bubbles explained as she leaned closer to her middle sister. "It's alright Bubbles," Buttercup sighed.

"It's not _that_ bad. It's just a bit, dirty and rubble-ish." Buttercup mentally kicked herself for that dumb statement.

"We can get used to it. Buttercup was right, it isn't that bad." Brick agreed, which was a little bit strange.

"Look at the other people! Finally, more life on Earth!" Bubbles exaggerated. "Okay, let me introduce you to your new home." Avalon chirped.

"Alright, so the place that we are currently in is the common room. This is where we'll always meet up if anything happens." Avalon continued down the rocky hall. "This is the main hall. This hall leads to every room in the building." Avalon continued down the path.

"And this, is the weapon room. We like to call it, "The Blue Room". She explained. Everyone stared at it in awe. It was more high tech than all the other rooms. "And that's all for now." She led the group back to the common room. "Wait here." She said as she left the group of teens on the couch in the common room.

Avalon walked over to a table in the middle of the room and grabbed a megaphone from who knows where.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" She shouted into the megaphone. Everyone turned and averted their gazes to her. The noisy room fell silent.

"We have found and recruited some new people. I would like to introduce them all to you." She gestured to the couch of teens. She quickly approached them. "This is Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles." She announced.

Everyone waved and said hi. "I ask that all of you take time, right now, to properly introduce yourselves to everyone." As if on cue, everybody stood up and sat on the chairs that were across from the PPG and RRB.

"Hello," started a girl on the right. She was the beginning of the line. "I'm Nestle. My real name's Nicole."

"I'm Jocelyn, but you can call me Star!" Another girl called out. "I'm Ryan, but my superhuman name is Tyler."

"Hello, I'm Meredith, but you can call me Lola, it's my superhuman name." "'Sup, my name's Brian, my superhuman name is Blaine." he had a slight attitude.

"I'm Keith, and my superhuman name is Beck."

Avalon turned on the megaphone once more. "You have to tell them your basic information!"

"And you," she began, pointing her megaphone at the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs "have to tell us your real names and basic information."

The group of people winced as she spoke, because she had used the megaphone, on full blast, right beside them.

"Okay," Keith started, averting his gaze to the group. Although he focused more on Boomer, causing the young blonde to blush a little.

"Hi! Okay, you always address me as Star, and I'm one of the guards who protect this hideout. I always check the code on the entrance door at certain times to make sure that it's never been tampered with, and I reset the pass code every night before I go to bed, and when I wake up in the morning."

Blossom smiled inwardly at Star's girlish demeanour.

I'm only to be addressed as Blaine, got it.

"So, you guys probably understand that we must call each other by our superhuman names, so get used to calling me Beck." The PPG and RRB nodded.

"I'm 19 years old, I'm the one who drives team X Minus' car, always. My weapon of choice is my machine gun." Bubbles shuddered at the thought of him shooting someone with his weapon. Then she remembered Avalon saying that there was a chance that one of them might shoot you if you got on their nerves. And she was, by her sisters at least, for having a very annoying voice and talking way too much.

"Uh, I have a question for you, Beck…" he averted his eyes away from Boomer and at the other blonde in the group.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied nonchalantly, clearly showing no interest in anything Bubbles had to say.

"Um, how much would it hurt to be shot by a machine gun?"

Brick snorted, trying very hard to contain his laughter. Butch didn't even bother to hold it in, he let it all out. Both Blossom and Buttercup shook their heads and sighed and Beck glared at her, then turned right back to Boomer.

Boomer seemed really annoyed. Not by Beck, but by Bubbles. "Why is she so stupid?" He whispered to himself. "All she's doing is putting herself into the perfect position to get made fun of."

"You know what, Boomer?" She said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. The action silenced everyone. "I heard that! You are so mean! I was only curious." She exclaimed quite loudly.

"Well, it's not my fault that you were an idiot. Who the hell doesn't know if there's pain involved in getting _shot_!" Boomer fought back, standing up to show that he was just as tough.

Beck seemed intrigued. He stared at Boomer, admiring him. A smirk grew on his slender face. His dirty blonde hair, similar to Boomer's, covered his eyes as he leaned forward, admiring his body.

All while the two blondes argued away.

Suddenly he felt a stern tap on his shoulder. Just as soon as he turned around, a hand grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him. He came face-to-face with the men of the group.

Brick and Butch.

**

* * *

I know, I haven't updated for a while. I'm sorry! This chapter was a little more, work, than all the rest. Also, remember their names (Jocelyn is 'Star', Keith is 'Beck', Nicole is 'Nestle', Meredith is 'Lola', Brian is 'Blaine' and Ryan is Tyler. Avalon, Beck and Nestle are going to be the main characters of Team X Minus. The real main characters are, of course, Bubbles and Boomer.**

**Remember, read and review! :D**

**~Samantha James13303**


	15. Machine Gun

Bubbles stared expectedly at her counterpart. "Well, aren't you gonna say sorry?" She muttered. But Boomer snorted in a sarcastic way. "_Sorry_? 'Sorry' for what? I'm just trying to help you." The corner of Bubbles' lip twitched.

"Help me how! All you did was hurt my feelings!" "YEAH! And that was just to prove to you that that would happen! If you say something stupid like that, you're gonna get laughed at and made fun of!"

Bubbles' expression of anger slowly faded, so did Boomer's.

But unlike him, her look morphed into sadness and regret. Maybe he was right, maybe she should of thought before she spoke.

It was just like the fight incident when she didn't think to look up while trying to escape Boomer.

She felt ashamed. She felt stupid.

"_What does the Professor think of you? He must be so disappointed in you. Of course it hurts to get shot, especially by a machine gun. You are the dumbest!" _The voice was back.

She jumped, but Boomer ran over and caught her, even though she wasn't going to fall.

"I'm sorry, Boomer, but I have to ask. Why do you want to save me? I'm your enemy." Boomer looked taken back by the sudden question.

"I-I just don't want to see the same thing that happened to me, happen to you."

"W-Wha-" Before she could finish, he glided back over to the chair and sat with his head on his palm.

"Why are you staring at my _younger b_rother like that?" Brick asked in the calmest voice he could, making Beck shudder from the eeriness of his voice. But he kept his cool and dared to be rude to the red-eyed red-head.

"What can I say, Brick, was it? You're brother is HOT!" And with that, Butch punched him straight in the stomach. Beck fell to the floor in pain.

"YOU GUYS!" Star called out. Beck glared daggers at the two, as he stood up and grabbed his weapon.

He cocked his machine gun, and aimed at Butch, who was now staring back at him with regret and fear.

"Don't touch me again!" Blaine tackled Beck after he finished his sentence. As the round of bullets flew through the air in Butch's direction, he screamed.

Pieces of metal flew through the air, flying past the green-eyed boy.

"Ohmigosh!" Bubbles squealed as the bullets started firing her way. Boomer ran over and shied her from the sheet of metal.

Luckily the bullets missed him, but not by much.

Beck and Blaine hit the floor and the rain of bullets stopped.

Everyone was panting hard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!" Boomer lashed out. This time he wasn't just yelling, he was screaming.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW! I'VE DIED BEFORE, AND IT ISN'T PRETTY!"

Everyone glared at the idiot on the floor.

"Hey, sweetheart, I wasn't aiming for you at all. It was all for Emerald over there." He gestured to Butch. "Maybe if he didn't tackle me in the middle of my rounds, the bullets would've hit him instead of you!"

Boomer gasped. "Well, YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER AT ALL!" Beck gasped more dramatically.

"I didn't know they were both your brothers. Had I known, I would've never shot at him."

"AND WHY IS THAT!"

"Because, I wouldn't want to see an ugly frown on such a pretty face." He cooed.

"What?" "Thanks for calming down by the way, were you trying to def us all?"

"But, you just…" Boomer's confused face turned into a face that indicated that his brain had just gave up. He sat down and stared straight at the dirty blonde boy across from him.

Beck smirked and winked in response, making him turn away with disgust, his face as red as a tomato.

"Boomer, ignore the jerk!" Buttercup explained, looking him up and down with even more disgust.

"He seems like the perfect pervert. Don't talk to him, he might rape you or something." She muttered.

"What is your problem?" Bubbles hastened "Why would you shoot at him? And why are you so gross?" Beck just glared. Bubbles stuck out her tongue.

" Boomer, you attempted to save me…Why?" Boomer looked down at his frightened counterpart. "I, I know what it's like to die. After all, you were the one who killed me, but I just don't want you to die right now…"

From another room a pink haired teen ran in.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Avalon screamed. "If you mess with them, you're gonna get shot!"

"Sorry…" Butch mumbled.

"Okay, what happened!" She was clearly annoyed.

"That homo was checking my brother out! What was I supposed to do!" Brick yelled at her.

"Dude? Don't call me a homo, you woman." Beck retorted, Brick gasped and punched him. "I'm not a girl!" "Yes you are!" "NO I'M NOT!" "yes you are! Now calm down!" Avalon sighed and presumed to cock her gun and shoot at the roof.

Everyone fell silent.

"Listen to me! I can't tolerate anything anymore! If you try me right now, I'm gonna shoot you all!" She said sternly.

"Can't we all just get along and calm down? Just stop shooting each other?" She breathed, closing her icy grey eyes. Beck's smirk grew brighter. "So, you want to know why I was gonna kill him?" Avalon's eyes shot open.

"Why were you gonna kill our new recruits, you idiot!" "Because, he was getting on my nerves."

The pink haired teen started hyperventilating. "Who, was it?" She said dangerously calm.

"It was the green eyed guy over there." Butch's eyes narrowed at the blonde-haired male.

But within seconds he found himself staring at the ceiling.

"What did I tell you about annoying the residents of Team X Minus?" Avalon spat, bringing her face closer to his.

"I'm sorry, it was all for my younger brother." Butch murmured, his voice cracking a bit.

"Just, don't pick a fight with anyone, okay. Even though I've only known you for, like, an hour, I still caught on to your personality. You are a fighter, I respect that, but please, hold in your anger 'cause you will regret it if you don't." She spat. And with that said she stood up.

"And Beck, stop flirting with the boy you've only known for three minutes, and stop annoying his brothers and making them angry! Got that, good." She grabbed her megaphone from the table.

"Now let's just act as if nothing happened. Capishe?" Everyone nodded with slight unease.

Avalon smiled and skipped back to the main hall of the hideout, disappearing into the dark.

. . .

"I'm still hungry."

"Buttercup!"


	16. Needles, Rooms And Brick's Crush?

"Alright, Blossom. I'm sorry it took me so long to find the first aid kit. I completely forgot where it was, since we never had to use it." Blossom stared at the girl in front of her.

Her pink pigtails bounced with each step she took. She gripped a first aid kit firmly and sat on the couch next to her.

"Let's see here…" Avalon popped open the kit, pulling out a roll of bandages, some rubbing alcohol, and a strange needle containing a thick blue and green liquid. As she brought the needle up to her face and flicked it, Blossom took the time to notice how sharp and long and pointy the tip was. She couldn't help herself.

She panicked.

"Don't come near me with that! What is in it?" Blossom jumped off the couch and stumbled over to the couch that everyone else was sitting on.

"Blossom, calm down. If you don't do this, you'll die. Or worse! You could become a zombie!" Avalon exclaimed as she sat up and caught the red-head's wrist.

She guided her back to the chair. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." She said with a small smile, treating the pink Puff as if she was a little child going to the dentist for the first time.

She stared right into her eyes. It was making Blossom slightly uncomfortable, but she just couldn't pull away.

Her magenta orbs looked right into the grey ones across from her. It felt like Avalon was dangerously close to her, even though she was an arms length away.

The gaze had Blossom's cheeks turning light pink, it was very awkward. She swallowed.

The pink haired girl's smile got visibly wider, and a bead of sweat ran down Blossom's forehead.

She didn't even notice Avalon's arm moving towards her left.

The smile was now big and bright. Blossom panted a bit, and turned to her left, noticing a movement from the other girl.

Suddenly there was a sharp tinge of pain in her left arm. "!" She hissed and tensed up.

"There. It's done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Avalon pulled out the needle. "Oh, and that whole 'staring-into-your-eyes' thing, that was just to draw your attention away from the needle. I learned that one myself."

Blossom gently tapped her wound, but winced from the pain.

"Okay, now. Let me just bandage you up, and your wound should be healed in a few hours." Avalon grabbed her arm gently, and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"You might feel a bit of pressure…" Blossom hissed as she wrapped a long bandage around her wound. It was kind of tight, but she knew that it was to compress and stop the bleeding.

"Okay, you're all done. I suggest that you lie down." Avalon suggested, and turned to the rest of the group.

"It's time I show you your rooms. Oh, and you'll need to provide your real names." She said specifically to the RRB and PPG.

"Alright." Everyone followed Avalon to the main hall.

"Brick, this can be your room. So you can go on inside and make your self at home." Brick nodded and stepped inside. "When you get used to your rooms, you can meet back in the common room."

"Bubbles, yours is across from his." Bubbles smiled and approached her new room.

"Blossom, this is yours, beside Brick's." "Buttercup you are beside her and Butch is across from you." They all went to their rooms.

"Boomer, you are at the end of the hall right there." "Okay." He made his way over to the room. Unfortunately, he left too soon to hear Beck mutter that his room was right across from his.

**(Oh no! What's in store for poor Boomer now…? As usual, the picture of all the rooms will be posted on my profile since I don't want to waste time explaining what they look like.)**

* * *

Soon everyone had made it to the main hall and back to the common room.

"So, do you like your rooms?" Blaine welcomed them. "Yes! They are so amazing. I thought the would be all, cave-like, since everything else is."

Nestle shook her head. "Nope. We want our rooms to be welcoming and nice. So we spent the end of forever trying to make them look like normal rooms in normal houses."

Bubbles smiled and tilted her head slightly to the right. "Well, you did one hell of a job!"

"Thanks!" The young girl replied happily. Boomer stared at the girl, not realising he was looking at her for so long. "What is it?" She asked with a smile still on her face.

"How old are you? You look a little too young to have a gun and a machete." Nestle's smile faded slightly.

"I'm 12. I'm trained with this stuff, so I'm fine." "Oh…" Nestle's smile reappeared.

"Well, now can I please get something to eat!" Buttercup half shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Star, can you go get her a and which or something?" Avalon said flatly.

"Alrighty." Star marched over to the main hall.

"We still haven't finished introducing ourselves, since_ somebody_ decided it would be fun to shoot up the place!" Blaine spat in Beck's direction.

"Oh shuddap!" Beck stretched out his words. "You stupid emoish boy. You're such a downer. Brighten up, you sound like Noah from Total Drama Island." Beck snorted.

"Wow, you still watch cartoons? Baby!" Blaine said rudely. "Hey! There is nothing wrong with cartoons." Boomer snapped. "Well, well, I see you're standing up for your _boyfriend_, did you two finely work things out between each other?"

"Hey, you jack ass!" Boomer retorted, only make Beck laugh and smirk.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Boomer asked in annoyance.

"Boomer, what's your real name?" Avalon interrupted. She was holding a pen and a sheet of blank paper. "What?-Oh! It's Aylyn Argot." **(Pronounced- AY-LEN or AY-LIN. And the last name is pronounced ARE-GOT. I typed it up on my computer and it came up pronounced as Are-Go. I don't really think that name, **_**Are-go, **_**suites him**_**.**_**) **

"Okay, how do you spell that?" "A-" "Mm-hm," "Y-" "waa-iii…Yep," "L-Y-N" "L….y…n- Okay got it."

"Blossom, what about you?" "It's Alexis Utonium." "Okay. How do you spell Utonium?"

"U-T-O-N-I-U-M, Utonium." "'Kay, thanks! Butch?" "Dimitri Argot."

"Okay, now spell your first name." "D-I-M-I-T-R-I." "Brick, what about you?"

"Cassie Argot. C-A-S-S-I-E." **(Once again, it's pronounced Kay-Sea, not Kah-Cee.)**

"Thanks for spelling it. Buttercup your name is…?" "Isabelle Utonium."

"Bubbles?" "Isos Utonium. I-S-O-S. It's pronounced like 'Isis' though." "Okay, thank you."

"Oh, wow, Boomer. Your name is so cute!" Beck squealed. "Uh, thanks…?"

Brick growled at the dark-blonde haired boy. "Butch," Boomer whispered to his older brother. "I'm scared…"

"Okay. What are your ages, nationalities and all the languages you can speak? Starting with you, Brick."

"Well, just for the record, I'm not related to my brothers, they are step brothers. I was born in Italy, original. But then I moved to Russia. Other than English, I can speak Italian and Russian. OH, and I'm 19. "

"Okay. Thank you. Boomer?" "I was born in Japan. Then I went to Russia when my mom decided to run off with Brick's dad." Brick smacked him in the shoulder playfully. "Shut up!" He giggled.

"I speak English, Japanese and Russian. And I'm 17." "Thanks again. Butch?"

"I was in China at first. To make a long story short I ended up in Japan, I met Boomer, he told his mom that I was an orphan, yada yada yada, she adopted me, than she ran off with Brick's father to go to Russia. I speak Chinese, English and Russian and I'm 18." He said nonchalantly, then smiled making Avalon giggle a bit.

"Well, Blossom I guess I should come to you now." "Okay. My sister's and I were born in America, Townsville, to be more specific. But we moved to Megaville in Japan and learned Japanese. In school, Bubbles was already learning it, so she kind of got a head start. We can all speak English and Japanese."

"Oki doki!" Avalon stopped writing and marched off to the main hall.

"I wonder why she needs to know what languages we can speak..?" Buttercup muttered. "The world may never know." Butch replied, fully knowing that the question wasn't directed at him, but he didn't care much.

Buttercup smiled and blushed a little, but that light shade of pink turned to red within a few seconds, because of Butch asking this exact question: "Why are you blushing?"

"I-I, uh…I…um…uh-" She stumbled over her words, she was out of breath, as if she had just ran a marathon at full speed without her powers for 10 minutes straight! Her heart was racing as fast as a car speeding down a race track, trying to win first place.

"Y-You know what? Why don't you just…Forget I ever even asked?" Butch said uneasily, staring her down as if she had just sprouted five heads. "O-okay…" Butch turned and walked over to the other couch, away from her, and whispered something to Brick.

"_Crap, he must think I'm a moron or something! Wait! Why do I even care! It's not like a care about anything that he has to say. I don't even like him!" _

'_Or do you, Buttercup?' _A voice seemingly in the back of her head suggested. She mentally kicked herself, then she mentally kicked the voice back into the deepest darkest corner of her mind.

"Okay, Buttercup! I've got your sandwich!" Star called cheerfully. _'Good, God! That woman will get along with Bubbles perfectly.' _Blossom thought to herself, all while watching Star carry a tray of many sandwiches and set it on the table between the two chairs.

"Whoa! You sure make a mean looking sandwich!" Buttercup announced in her hungry state, grabbing a giant ham sandwich.

"Everyone can have one….Or two. Just take as much as you like, but make sure anyone who wants one has had one." She explained.

"Sure," Brick started. "um, Star, what are the different sandwiches?" He asked, looking at her. "Oh, uh…There's ham on white or whole grain bread, with cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, ketchup and mustard. Then there is turkey only on white bread, with Swiss cheese and the same thing on it as the ham sandwiches. Then there is tuna on white or whole wheat bread, with mayo and mustard. And there is salami on white, whole grain or whole wheat, with mustard, ketchup and a bit of mayo with lettuce and cheddar. Finally, there is pepperoni, ham, and turkey on white bread with Swiss and cheddar cheese, ketchup, mayo, mustard, lettuce and tomatoes."

By the time she had finished, Brick's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, sorry… I just wanted to tell you everything on them in case you had allergies. I just thought you might've had them, since you were the only person who asked. Sorry if I wasted your time" She said with a nervous smile.

"No, no it's fine. Trust me. It's just that, I'm amazed at how you could memorize everything. It seemed so easy for you." He said with a smile. An ear-to-ear grin spread across her face. "Aw, thanks! I've been doing this for my whole time here." Star explained.

"Really? So I'm guessing your position here is the chef?" "You guessed correctly!"

Brick looked over at the tray of food, then at his youngest brother, then back at her.

"Maybe Boomer could help you some time? If both of you are okay with it. He's really good at cooking, and it seems like you could use some helping hands." Brick offered.

"Oh, yeah! If he wants to help, that could be great! Thanks!" She said. And they waved goodbye to each other, even though they weren't really going anywhere.

He picked up a sandwich, knowing that he could eat every one of them because there weren't have any peanut butter. After all, he was allergic to it. Which reminded him. He should probably tell her that…

He took a bite out of his sandwich and stood against the wall, watching everyone engaging in conversations.

He smiled, thinking about her name.

"_Star…"_


	17. Boomer and the Other

Superhuman Name: Avalon

Age: 19

Birthday: July 24th, 2078

Nationality: British

Country of Birth: United Kingdom

Hair Colour: Dark pink/magenta

Eye Colour: Grey/Blue/Green (A mixture of all those colours)

Her Role In The Team: Leader, First in Command.

Specializes in: Dealing with guns, weapons.

Weapon of choice: Shot Gun

Agent Number: 1

Team Position: Planner. She decides where people should do.

Real Name: Charlotte Anholt

* * *

When everyone finished eating, they all went into their rooms to get some quiet time, or to talk with others in private.

Well, almost everyone…

Boomer sat around the common room table. He never talked to anyone. Not even Butch, or Brick, or even Bubbles. His counterpart. The one that he spent most of his day with.

Although, he found it oh so funny that out of everyone, he would be stuck with his female clone. He never thought it was possible for them to actually have conversations and get along. And he certainly didn't see himself protecting her, but he just felt as though she couldn't die.

Not yet…

He took a bite of out of his third finger sandwich. (Well, that one bite finished the whole sandwich, so instead of saying he 'took a bite' out of it, we may as well say he swallowed it whole.)

As he reached for another tasty snack, a hand reached out and touched his. He didn't pull away, but he slowly averted his gaze from the unknown hand, to the body that the hand was connected to.

Boomer slowly leaned backwards and pushed himself down into the couch, pulling his hand away swiftly.

"Why are you still here? I want to be alone, I need time to myself." He stated flatly, with hints of cruelty and annoyance in his voice.

The shoulders that the mysterious arm was connected to, shrugged him off. The legs of the body stood up, lifting the rest of the body off the chair.

They dragged themselves over towards the young blonde. "If you wanted time to yourself, you would've gone into your room, Boomie." The sly explained a matter-of-factly.

Boomer stood up quickly, seeming threatened and angry at the other person.

"Shut up! I can be where I want when I want!" He spat viciously. "Yeah, and so can I!" The other replied.

The Ruff was proved wrong, and let out a slow stream of breath. "Listen," his voice dropped dangerously low. "Don't call me 'Boomie', you have no right to call me that unless I allow it; which I don't, nor will I ever!" He said, slightly calm.

"Whoa, Aylyn, no need for you to be so angry, just calm down!" the other voice cried, clearly being sarcastic. He was also, very clearly, mocking the fact that the blue Ruff could be so angry at one point of time, then become so calm. Though he still had that touch of anger, even in his peaceful tone.

"Just- Just leave me alone! I can't believe you're going 'creepy stalker guy' on me and you've only known me for so long!" Boomer was exasperated by his flirtatious demeanour. It was the worst thing in the world to him. "Which is why I wanted to spend this time to get to know each other." The other one hastened.

There was no other way to get _him_ to leave him alone. So he did the one thing he knew would have to work.

Give in.

"Fine. If you will leave me alone, I'll do it. Let's- Let's just go to your room." Boomer sighed.

"Great! Let's go then!" He practically skipped into his room. Boomer stood and watched him.

"Well, yah comin' or what?" The other's voice called.

"Oh, Beck, you're so mature. So... So... Mature." He thought out loud, obviously being sarcastic.

Sighing once again, he slipped into the main hall, and entered Beck's room.


	18. What Happens in the Room

Nestle walked mindlessly down the hall. As she strolled along she hummed one of her favourite tunes,

"Silently" by Elliot Minor.

But her little melody came to an abrupt stop, she could hear quite voices talking.

Nestle, being the small, naïve and curious little 12 year old she was, decide to eavesdrop on the mysterious conversation that she could barely make out from a far.

She tiptoed a little faster, tensing up her body, preparing to run away from the door if someone was going to come out.

She didn't want to get caught, now would she.

A smirk gracefully slipped onto her face. The tween glanced into the slightly opened door, automatically knowing who's room she was looking into.

"_Ooh, They're talking, I wonder if there really _is _something going on between them…?" _

She thought, gingerly pushing the door, not wanting to be seen.

She poked her tiny head inside just enough to hear and to go unseen.

"_Oh, so that's what they're talking about…" _She listened some more. _"…What is he doing? Why's he touching his face like that…? Oh- Oh my gosh! Whoa!" _

She pulled away from the door and took a deep breath. Then she looked back inside and-

"_Holy!-" _

-Smack-

"_Damn! That was one heck of a hit!" _She ran away from the door and into the common room as a person from inside opened the door.

"Don't play with me! I'm pissed off at you right now!" the mystery person yelled into the room. And then he stormed off into the common room, his face was flushed.

_

* * *

-Rewind-_

* * *

"So, Boomer, I've been wondering, what exactly are your favourite colours?" "Blue, black, yellow, purple, and gray." He replied quite nonchalantly.

"Okay, now I know what colours I could choose from." He stated, obviously to know one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked curiously, slightly tilting his head to one side.

"Well, in order for me to explain further, I'll, uh, need to know your birthday." Beck said uneasily.

"What?" "When's your birthday?" Boomer's blank expression never changed, but his eyebrow went up slightly. "It's March 3rd, why?" He squirmed slightly, feeling awkward.

"I wanna make you a birthday cake! What's your favourite flavour?" Beck bounced up and down on the bed, like a child. This action made the blonde Ruff giggle.

"It's chocolate chip cookie dough." He answered. "Well, if that's what you want… So, March 3rd, your birthday is in like, two months?" He said slightly raising his voice, making it seem like a question.

"Yep. Enough about me, why don't you tell me something? We can go back and forth!" Boomer exclaimed, really thinking that the two could be friends.

"I like blue, purple, black and red. Not to mention orange, as you can see." Beck replied, motioning towards his room. Boomer laughed. After all, the only colours were orange and white. And the white didn't really count, since the room was naturally white.

"Wow…" Beck said, gazing flirtatiously into his midnight blue eyes. The young boy's cheeks turned pink.

"Um…why are you smiling at me like that?" He stuttered. "Your laugh as amazing." Beck cooed.

"Uh…um, okay…?" Boomer slumped down a bit. "So, got any hobbies?" Boomer muttered slowly.

"Yep. I love to play video games, read books, draw, I love knocking random strangers over," Boomer giggled at this. "_And _knocking random strangers over while they're ice skating," Boomer full-out laughed at this one, causing Beck to smile.

"And I guess that's the only reason that I like to ice skate. There's way too much things for me to tell you, so what are your hobbies?"

"Oh, I like skate boarding, drawing, eating of course," Beck's smile grew. "I love to read certain books, and I love annoying people. But I've never tried annoying people on ice…" Boomer chuckled and Beck snorted. "Yeah, I guess that's about it." he concluded.

Suddenly Beck turned to him. Boomer's cheeks turned pink and his heart started racing, for reasons that were beyond him. "You know, Boomer, you're actually pretty funny!" Beck confessed, Boomer's breath hitched, then he finally let out a long trail of breath.

"Thanks, I don't often get that from people…But that's probably because I'm too shy." Beck scooted a bit closer to him. "So, why are you so open to me; the guy that everyone thinks is gonna rape you?"

The young boy's eyes widened. "Um, uh…I-I-" Beck placed his hand on his face, gently caressing his face.

He slowly leaned forward, his eyes narrowing to little slits. Boomer panicked, he didn't know what to do.

So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

_-Smack-_

"Ow! What the hell!" There was a red spot on Beck's cheek where Boomer's palm had connected with his face. He rubbed his cheek as the other younger boy stormed into the main hall.

Before he exited the room he stood by the door and turned. "What's wrong with you? Stop touching me!" Beck smirked. "I was just trying to lighten things up, you know, make things more exciting?"

"Don't play with me! I'm pissed off at you right now!" Boomer then stormed out of the room, his face was flushed. He headed to the common room.

* * *

A little brown haired girl sat on the couch, as if she was waiting for him to show.

"Hello, Boomer was it?" "Oh, hi. Yeah, my name's Boomer. You are…?" "I'm Nestle." "Nestle, right!"

She nodded. She stared at his face, it was slightly red, his chest was visibly moving up and down.

"Are you alright?" She asked, already knowing that if he replied with _"_I'm fine," it would be a lie.

"I'm…not okay." he said truthfully. She wasn't expecting that.

"Beck is a total pervert!" He exclaimed. "Yep, I know." Boomer's eyes widened as he stared at the young girl in front of him.

"Wait, has he ever tried to talk to you…_like that_?" He asked slowly. "Oh, no! No that's not what I meant."

"_Thank God. She's only 12." _Boomer thought. "He was never like that…well, not until you showed up. I personally think he likes you…a lot."

"But he's only known me for like, 10 minutes! What's there to like-" Boomer stopped himself, realising that he was actually talking about THIS with a 12 year old girl.

"Um, I'm not sure why I'm talking to you about this? I mean, not to be rude or anything, aren't you a little too young?" Nestle arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. No one ever talks to me because I'm way out of their age groups anyway. It's fine if you don't want to anyway."

Boomer's awkward expression changed into a regretful one.

"So, you just sit here alone?" "Yep, pretty much." Boomer instantly felt sorry for her.

"I will talk to you. You could be my friend?" Boomer suggested. In an instant, she ran up and hugged him.

He blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Boomer couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome, I guess." He replied.


	19. Stays in the Room

Buttercup sat in her completely purple room. Even though purple was never her colour, she had to admit that this room was an exception.

She lied down on her bed. It was soft, just the way she liked it.

'_Why am I acting this way? Why does he give me butterflies in my stomach? Why can't I get him off of my mind?" _The young girl thought to herself.

Butch, Butch, Butch. That's the only thing that was on her mind. When she saw him smile that day, it was a sincere smile. No evil coating it. And that laugh, it wasn't mean or sarcastic either.

She'd never seen him smile a sincere smile before, or laugh. It made the blood rush to her cheeks, her brain shut down completely.

All she can think of is his smile.

Buttercup buried her head in her pillow. Every time he passed her, there would be a smile, then he'd wave and say, "Hey, Buttercup-" But before he could ever finish his sentence, Buttercup would run, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

She'd always knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she thought he was insanely cute, amazing and strong. But trying to keep her tough girl reputation, she would never let herself admit that.

Until that one day. It was as though that toothy smile brought the thoughts out of the dark and dusty corner of her mind, and pushed them out into the open. And until she can push them back into the darkness, she knew she wouldn't be able to face him.

Just like her exception of the purple room, she'd have to except that she had a crush on her counterpart.

Buttercup frowned, knowing that he'd never like her. He thought she was a stupid, childish, ignorant hero, while he was a bad guy. They could never be.

Never, ever.

Buttercup sighed.

* * *

Bubbles and Blossom sat in Blossom's new room. "Isn't this place nice?" Blossom muttered, spinning on her heal to get a view of her whole room.

"Yeah, it is! I love the cupcake pictures on the wall! They're so adorable!" Bubbles chirped. Blossom sighed with a grin on her face. The two sat in silence, smiles graced both of their faces. Until Bubbles' grin turned into panic. She stood up, erasing Blossom's smile whilst doing so. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Blossom, what are we going to do? We don't have any clothes!" Blossom stood up. "Let's go tell her." Blossom opened her door and bolted out.

"Wait, Bloss! Tell who?" "Avalon, who else!" The two sisters darted through the empty halls.

* * *

**A little bit shorter than my usual, sorry. But I will try to make my next chapter longer! I promise!**

**Thank you for all of those who review! You all keep me writing! If I don't update for a while, it probably means that I'm busy with piles of math work. **

**God, being an 11 year old girl in grade 6 is **_**so**_** stressful. Anyway, I'll try my best to update as quick as possible, and again, thanks for the reviews! **

**BYE**

**~Samantha James13303 **


	20. Getting Clothes,Getting Left Behind

Avalon could hear the loud footsteps leading towards her room. She automatically got up and opened her door, just in time to see a redhead and a blonde storm into her room like a herd of animals.

"What is it, ladies?" She asked calmly. "WE DON'T HAVE CLOTHES!" The two shouted in unison.

"Oh, right…guess I never thought about that… We'll all go out and, _buy, _ourselves some clothes." Avalon stated as if it was something you'd hear everyday.

She pranced into the hall and stopped in the center of it, where she had a clear view of all of the room doors.

"Everyone!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making sure everybody who was in a room heard her. "Report to the common room please! We have a mission to go on!" She advanced down the path as all the doors flew open.

* * *

They all sat on the common room couch, staring at Avalon in silence.

"So, it has just dawned upon me that none of you have any clothes, well, except for the original members of Team X Minus. So I'm taking you all on a shopping spree!" She explained, trying to sound excited.

"Wait, we have to go back out there?" Boomer said, breaking the awkward silence. "Yep. I thought I had made that clear." Avalon said, obviously implying that he was slow. He didn't really like that.

"We almost died out there! I'm not going out there again!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

Brick stared at him with a sly smirk. "It's okay Boomer, I'll get you some clothes. I know exactly what you like to wear…" Brick cooed, making Boomer's heart start pounding his chest.

But he knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make him worry about getting ridiculous clothing, that why he would come outside with them. But no! No way was he going to fall for that one. He knew his brother would be a sneaky little snake trying to get him killed.

"Nice try, but I'm not going! You pick out whatever you want, I'll gladly wear it! No shame, none whatsoever! So you just go right ahead…." Brick's face brightened up. "Okay little brother. I'll get you some clothes. Don't worry, I know your size and style."

Boomer gulped. "…Please don't get anything embarrassing! Please, please, please, please, please, please,"

Boomer jumped up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist like a little child. "please, please, plase, please, please, please-" Brick was getting annoyed.

"Fine! But don't get your hopes up, I might not even make it outside…" Brick slurred off, not wanting to scare his youngest sibling.

"Okay! Thank you! And make sure it's my style!" He called. "Whatever." Avalon smiled at the two brothers' weird relationship.

"Okay, let's get going!" She chirped, the rest of the gang, except for Boomer stayed behind.

Or so he thought…

Little did anyone know, a person other than Boomer stayed in their room, not coming out when Avalon requested.

And by seeing who else stayed behind, this person was going to have a lot of fun.

His stone blue eyes stared mischievously at the blonde boy on the couch.

Yes, this was definitely going to be fun…


	21. Cry and Yaoi Alert!

"Hello, Boomer." Boomer's eyes widened. He didn't turn around to face the voice.

Boomer sat, too afraid to move. _"Since when did _he _get here!" _Boomer panicked, finally turning to face him.

"H-h-hi, Beck." he stuttered, his midnight blue orbs met his stone blue ones. "So, we're both here…alone…together.." He said slowly, leading the other boy on to something. "I know…" Boomer mumbled uncomfortably. Beck sighed in annoyance.

"What do you wanna do, Boomie?" He cooed, sending chills down the other boy's spine. "Um…I just want to sit in my room." "Ooh, your room…okay, we can _both _go to your room, how about that?" Boomer fiercely shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea! I want to be in there alone!" He explained, moving to the other couch.

Beck followed suit, sitting on his knees with his arms resting on the arm of the chair, supporting his head.

"But you would be SO bored in their alone. I'm just offering some company…" He said. "No, but thanks anyway!" Boomer smiled uneasily.

"I promise I won't do anything to you…" Beck smiled. He looked as though the cookies from the jar were missing and his mother had caught him with crumbs on his face. "Please?" Beck stretched his words in an innocent way.

The boy was anything but.

"uh…I'm not so sure…" "You know, my cheek still hurts a bit. You owe me for that slap." He exclaimed out of the blue.

Boomer looked taken back. He let out a silent sigh. "Okay, what do you want?" He just couldn't say no. He said no to so many people in the past…

Why couldn't he do it now?

"Great! Here's what I want." Beck paused, just staring at him. "What? Wh-what do you wa-" Before the young blonde could finish his sentence, he felt Beck's warm lips crush into his.

His hands were tangled in his hair, and he felt as though he couldn't pull away.

So he did the only sensible thing he could think of-

He kissed him back.

He had to admit, the feeling of his tongue was awkward, it sent chills down his spine. It was as though all of his emotions were crush together in a ball, and someone had kicked it into his mind.

He felt an explosion of feelings in his heart, and it happened so fast.

Before Boomer knew it, he was crying. Hot tears slid down his face. He opened his eyes as Beck pulled away, the other boy's expression showed nothing but concern.

"D-did I do something wrong?" He asked, sounding unusually innocent.

Although the other teen couldn't bring himself to talk, he started sobbing uncontrollably. He buried his face in the older teens neck and cried.

Beck had no other choice but to hold him and rock him back and forth, as if he were trying to put a baby to sleep when it was tired.

He was utterly confused.

To Boomer, everything was as clear as shining glass. He had never been with a girl. His best friends growing up all had crushes on him, and half of them were boys. Everyone he knew was gay, and here he was kissing another guy.

Everything just crashed down on him, like a surfer getting wiped out by a big wave. And the sudden realization was the reason he was crying.

He was gay too.

What are his brothers going to think of him now? They had always made jokes about him like this, but he never imagined them to be possible.

But now the truth was unveiled. He liked boys, he couldn't help it. And the guy who was holding him made him realise.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted, pushing the older blonde away. Beck stood up, brushing the invisible dust off of his clothes.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled, confused by the other boy's mood swing.

"YOU! I HATE YOU!" He ran into the main hall and up to his room, slamming the door.

Beck stared in his direction, speechless. "What just happened!" He yelled at himself and stormed into his own room.

* * *

Beck buried his head in his pillow.

* * *

Boomer buried his head in his pillow.

* * *

They both stared into space, not knowing what to do next.

This was the most awkward moment of their lives.


	22. Nestle's Missing

The gang of teens approached the door that lead outside.

"Don't worry about getting shot, we already triggered that trap, it won't happen again." Avalon explained as she pushed the doors open.

The blinding light made everyone wince slightly as they stepped out into the day. As they walked they all spoke amongst them selves.

All except for Nestle, who had no one to talk to. _"If only Boomer was here…" _She continued walking faster than the rest of the group. She walked so far, that she had lost the rest of the group. She frowned, knowing that they didn't notice her disappearance.

She entered an alley and sat, not wanting to be found anyway.

The young girl reached into her pocket, pulling out an old, and ripped paper.

On it was a picture of her and another man who looked like he was in his thirties.

"Hey, dad…" She whispered, a hot tear slipping down her rosy cheeks. "I miss you… You were the only person I could really talk to…It's been so lonely without you." She mumbled while sniffling. She let a few sobs escape her small pink lips.

"Why did you have to leave me?" She leaned against the brick wall and huddled her legs to her chest, burying her head in her arms.

_

* * *

-Flashback- _

_

* * *

Nestle and her father sat on the couch in their living room, enjoying the show they were watching on tv. "Hey, daddy, you wanna go to the beach?" Her dad turned to her, a small smile on his face. He nodded. _

"_Alright, kiddo. Go get your bathing suite on and we'll go." Nestle smiled, but then she gave her dad a weird look. "Don't you need your bathing suite too, daddy?" She asked questioningly. _"Maybe he doesn't want to go in the water." _She thought to herself. "No, I don't need to get it, I'm already wearing it!" He announced. _

_Nestle's face brightened with excitement. "How'd you know?" She asked. "Well, you always seem to want to go swimming on Saturday's." Nestle giggled as she ran upstairs. _

_

* * *

The two walked along the water's edge, watching as the waves crashed on the shore. "Come on, let's go swimming!" Nestle cried, throwing her self at the ocean. _

_Her dad followed suite, smiling along the way. The two were splashing each other and laughing. Her father lifted her up and threw her into the water, she giggled as she emerged from the water. _

_But their laughter came to a stop as they heard the sounds of cars screeching and people screaming. _

_Suddenly a huge ball of grey light absorbed the buildings that were near them. All the people at the beach panicked and started to evacuate the water, trying to escape from the light. "Daddy!" Nestle squinted, since the light was closer to her than to her father, she was blinded. Her dad spotted her, she was about to get knocked by the light. _

"_NICOLE!" He screamed and threw his arms around her, he swung her violently behind him, shielding her with his own body. _

_That was the last thing she remembered before the light engulfed her, then it all went blank._

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

Nestle sat in silence, her sobs filled the space around her. It was the only thing she could hear.

She clenched her fists tighter, crying uncontrollably.

The distant sounds of other people filled the air, she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Until they got closer, and closer. "Well, well, well, what've we got here? A sad little girl from X Minus…"

A sly voice cooed. Nestle threw her head back, coming face-to-face with a man.

A man from Generation Doomsday.

He grabbed her by the arm, picked her up and slammed her into the wall. "You're coming with me!" He yelled.

"NO!" She pushed him away, he slammed the wall opposite to her. She darted towards the exit/entrance to the alley, only to bump into another person.

She fell to her knees, crying in pain as her knees got burned from the cement.

A little bit of blood stained the floor. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She literally screamed, her vision was clouded by tears. "PLEASE!" She pleaded, only to be knocked in the back of the head.

She screamed, hoping that someone would hear her.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Buttercup muttered, looking around. "Yeah! It sounded like someone screaming.

While the group discussed what it sounded like, Butch actually had the nerve to count everyone who came outside with them.

_Avalon, Brick, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Tyler, Lola, Star, Blaine, Nestle- Wait, where's Nestle?_

"You guys?" Butch started. "Nestle's missing!" 


	23. You'll Go Shopping! We'll Go Searching!

Superhuman Name: Blaine

Age: 19

Birthday: August 14th, 2078

Nationality: European

Country of Birth: America

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Sky blue

His Role in the Team: Second in command, helps Avalon with her decisions

Specializes in: Quick thinking, he can create solutions to problems very quickly (In a matter of seconds)

Weapon of Choice: Hand gun

Agent Number: 3

Team Position: Helper. He helps the leader with her important decisions

Real Name: Brian Joseph Lee

* * *

Avalon spun on her heal, searching for any sign of the young girl who'd just gone missing.

"Bubbles, you wouldn't mind skipping the shopping spree for a little to help me find Nestle, would you?" She asked as politely as she could.

Bubbles turned to her, then at the mall that was only a few blocks away. She sighed, she wanted to have pretty clothing, but she wanted to ensure the safety of others too.

So she did the only logical thing.

"Since it's for the safety of others around me, I'll do it!" She marched over to the pink haired teen, the both smiled as they started to walk away from everyone else.

"Oh," Avalon remembered as she turned to the others. "You guys go on and get your clothes, Bubbles and I are gonna go look for Nestle." She called. "Okay! Don't worry Bubbles, I'll pick something out for you!" Blossom cried as they all stepped towards the clothing store.

"Hey, you guys? Let's just get in and get out so we can look for Nestle." Brick stated flatly as he continued walking , not even turning to face the other people.

"Alright." Blossom said. Brick jumped, never realising that she was walking beside him. "O-okay…" He muttered. Blossom arched an eyebrow as they entered the automatic doors of the mall.

* * *

Boomer sat in his new room, his feet huddled to his chest. It had been 10 minutes since the incident.

He stared at his yellow and gray walls and furniture. He inhaled sharply, the last remaining tear slide down his water-stained cheek. He swiftly wiped it away and winced as if it stung his face like acid.

He leaned against his bed post. It quietly squeaked and creaked as his body pushed against it. He shut his midnight blue eyes, trying to lose himself in the serenity and relaxation. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of his slow and gentle breaths.

That is until he heard a gentle tapping on his door. He opened his eyes and reluctantly stared at it as if it would eat him if he moved.

He just sat and stared, feeling slightly like an idiot. He wanted to get up and open it, but his mind shut off completely.

"Boomer, can I come in…? I really need to talk to you. And this time I'm _not_ joking." Beck's stern voice announced from the opposite side of the door.

"Yes, you can come in." Boomer mumbled. The door slowly stretched open revealing a young man who's hair looked very, unkempt. His eyes looked as though he'd been crying and/or without sleep for days.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that to you. I shouldn't have done that, I should've just respected your personal space. I now know my mistake and I assure you, it'll _never_ happen again…I understand that you, _hate_ me now, so I'll just leave you alone." He turned to the door, his head slightly hanging low. "I'm sorry…"

And with that, he left the room, shutting the door, and leaving a depressed looking blonde boy alone on his bed.

* * *

"Okay, so I need to get something for Boomer…what to get what to get what to get?…" Brick mumbled quietly to himself, searching through the endless racks of clothing.

"So, talking to yourself, _Cassie_?" A female voice asked from the other side of the rack, making Brick literally jump a few centimetres into the air and land in a rack of clothes. He let out a small girlish squeal as one hanger poked him on the neck.

The redhead girl snickered and rested her hands on her head, her arms resting on a rack. A mocking smirk graced her features. Out of embarrassment Brick through himself back on his feet and straightened his now wrinkled shirt.

"You scared the hell outta me! What's wrong with you?" He whisper-yelled in her face, her expression never changed. "And don't call me Cassie!" He spat, pointing at her.

"Whatever, are you looking for clothes for Boomer?" She asked, walking around to his side of the aisle. "Yeah, but I can't find anything that he would like." He admitted, searching for some clothes.

"Well, maybe I can help! What's his style?" Brick gave her a blank look, she stared back giving him a weird look. But he just turned back to the clothes.

"He likes gothic stuff. Like black tank tops, and- and black fish net shirts!" He lied. His brother never wore anything like that in his life. He thought this prank was gonna be hilarious. But feeling unwanted remorse, he decided to throw in some truth. He didn't enjoy the thought of his brother being embarrassed and depressed because he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone.

"He also wears polo shirts, khaki shorts, and normal sweaters occasionally… Although he never even bothers to put shirts on when he wears sweaters, he just takes his shirt off and puts a sweater over his bare chest…-" Brick slurred off, Blossom gave him the "What the hell!" face.

"-And you didn't need to know that sorry, it just slipped." He hastened, making he giggle and smile.

"Alright, gothic clothing and normal clothing it is." She helped him search through the racks.


	24. Saving Nestle

Avalon and Bubbles didn't have to go too far before they found Nestle being manhandled by a group of older men. Bubbles gasped. "Nestle-" "Shh! Be quiet, I don't want them to hear us coming. Just stay calm." Avalon shushed her, she closed her eyes slowly and opened them with the same speed, letting a stream of breath escape her lips.

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

"I'm only gonna tell you one more time! Where. Is. The rest. Of your, team!" He screamed at the 12 year old girl, kicking her in the process. "If you're not gonna tell me, I'll just take you back to our place and force you to be on our team! You'll never see your precious team mates again!" The boy screamed at her.

* * *

"Alright." Avalon whispered, ignoring the yelling in the background. "You're gonna have to get in there and use your fists. Can you do that?" She explained, the blonde nodded her head, her golden pigtails bobbing up and down.

She was very afraid, but she sucked it up. If not for her then for the safety of a child.

"Just, punch and kick, but still watch out for everyone around you." "I can do that!" Bubbles exclaimed, taking deep breaths to ready herself for the big moment.

"Okay, if you here gunshots, stop what you're doing and try to get Nestle if you can. If you're surrounded by men, push them aside as much as you can and get to her. Don't worry about me, just get her and leave. Leave me behind." Avalon said, staring deep into her eyes, showing her that she meant business.

Bubbles nodded.

* * *

"Okay Nestle, you're comin' with us. Welcome to Generation: Doomsday!" He yelled as he pulled her up by her hair. Just as he was going to toss her into another person, he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder.

He turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with a short blonde girl with a glare on her face.

"Well, well, well! What's this, a cute little girly-"

_Pow! _Her fist connected with his jaw, sending him back. The punches kept coming, never slowing down and never stopping. Avalon grabbed another man and threw him aside, all while watching Bubbles knockout a taller boy.

"That's for hurting a poor defenceless little girl, you sick freak!" and with that, she gave him the final blow.

"Nice job, Bubbles!" Avalon called. That's when a blue haired girl lunged at her. Without even acknowledging her presence, Avalon quickly grabbed a lock of her hair while she charged towards her, and slammed her head onto her knee. She fell to the floor.

"Wow, that was effortless!" Avalon said, looking down at the unconscious girl. A pool of blood slowly started appearing next to her head.

More and more people surrounded the two younger girls. There was at least 14 people in total.

Avalon just turned to Bubbles. Bubbles faced her as well. And at the same time, the smirked at each other. The people around them lunged forward, screaming like a pack of wild animals.

The two young girls knew they would have to give it their all.


	25. Need To Hate You, But I Want To Love You

Buttercup walked around the mall. It was the most deserted thing she had ever seen.

She walked straight to her favourite store throughout the whole mall; HMV.

"Finally, a decent place to hang out in!" She mumbled to herself as she stepped into the music store. As she got deeper inside she could hear some music playing. Not wanting to be seen or heard, she snuck up behind a music stand.

Looking through the crease through all the dvds and cds, she noticed her counterpart sitting in a corner with music playing through some speakers.

Hoping that there would be a chance for her to make fun of him because of what he was listening to, she studied the lyrics of the rock song that had just started playing.

_I saw her face_

_I can't deny_

_That I fell in love with her_

_I saw her face_

_I can't deny_

_That I fell in love with her…_

_I saw her face…_

* * *

Buttercup's eyes widened very slightly. She turned to Butch, watching his movements. He ran his fingers through his hair and buried his face in his palms. _"Whoa, he looks depressed…" _Buttercup thought to

herself. She blushed, imagining the logical and possible reasons as to why he would choose this song out of all the rest of the music there.

_

* * *

I saw her face!_

_I can't deny!_

_That I fell in love with her!_

_I saw her face! _

_I can't deny!_

_That I fell in love with her!_

_Love with her!_

_Love with her!_

_Love with her!_

_Love with her!_

_I saw her face_

_I can't deny_

_That I fell in love with her_

_I saw her face_

_I can't deny_

_That I fell in love with her…_

* * *

"_Oh, so it has screamo in it. No wonder he's listening to it…" _Buttercup thought, her facial expression changed into sadness.

_

* * *

I hope you will_

'_Cause I miss you too_

_And I'll forever_

_Be yours_

_I saw her face_

_I can't deny_

_That I fell in love with her_

_I saw her face…_

* * *

Buttercup slowly turned to walk away, when suddenly the song changed to a whole new band. And ironically it was her favourite song.

_

* * *

Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

* * *

Of course this song must've had some meaning to him. Maybe it was about her. Buttercup sighed and closed her eyes, absorbing the music.

_

* * *

Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you…_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?_

* * *

"_That song has to be about me!" _Buttercup tried to assure herself, but she felt it was time to go confront him. She stepped out from behind the rack of cds. She marched over to her counterpart, who still had his head buried in his hands.

"Butch." She kicked him lightly, only to have him react in an extreme way.

He jumped to his feet and screamed. But Buttercup didn't even smirk, the frown stayed on her face.

"_This is it. The moment of truth." _Buttercup thought. She pursed her lips. Butch stared impatiently, waiting to her what she had to say. "Butch, d-do you like me?" She asked calmly as if it were a normal thing.

"…well, no. I don't like you." He said nervously. Buttercup's heart sank. "Oh, okay then.." She was just about ready to turn and walk away, heart broken.

"I don't just like you, Buttercup…I…I um, I guess you could say that I love you.." He mumbled. "W-wha?" She twirled on her heal and ran up to Butch. She threw her arms around him.

"Really!" She asked, all while hugging him. "Yes, I do." He said flatly. She released him from her grip. "Well, this is awkward…" She mumbled. The raven haired boy's eyes widened, and a smile spread itself across his face.

"Hey! I know how to spice things up! We can go out, and not tell anyone about it?" He suggested. Buttercup's trademark smirk reappeared. "ooh, the "Secret Lover's" trick. It's mischievous and a classic! Let's go for it!" She exclaimed with excitement.

"Okay. And you do realise that this means we're like, boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" He stuttered, hoping not to seem too anxious. He'd always liked her personality, and he's always liked her in general. He didn't want to seem like he'd been crushing on her for the longest time, which he has been.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" She explained playfully.

"Well, yeah…if you want…? I don't really know…what you want-" She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. When she pulled away, his body was tensed up and his facial expression was hysterical.

"That ought to keep your mouth shut for a while." She explained as she walked out of the store.

"Best, day, EVER!" Butch shouted at himself when Buttercup was out of hearing range.

* * *

Brick and Blossom had split up to look in different sections of the clothing store. Brick had gotten himself some clothes, and he also got some stuff for Boomer.

He got himself 5 pairs of shorts, 5 jeans, and 17 T shirts. And for Boomer he got a ton of black t shirts and chains the came with them.

"Hehe, Boomer's gonna freak out." He mumbled evilly. _"I guess I should get him one thing he'll ACTUALLY wear." _He grabbed a black and white stripe shirt and some boot-cut skinny jeans.

He smiled at the single outfit. _"Now, let's see what Blossom's got for him." _He turned around and there was the pink-eyed girl. He jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Okay, dude, you've got to stop doing that!" He explained slightly annoyed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. But anyway, I picked these out for him!" She showed him the pile of clothes in the shopping cart she found.

"You think he'll like 'em?" She asked. "I don't know, I'd need to see the outfits first." he gestured to the clothes that were piled up on each other in the cart. He couldn't tell what anything looked like. Blossom caught on to this quickly.

"Oh-Right! Sorry!" She picked up a certain black shirt with black pants. There were chains on the pants that went down to the knees, and the shirt had a net-like shirt over it. "This one's my favourite! And I even found some accessories to go with it!" She reached deep own into the cart and pulled out a black and white wrist band.

"Cool! He's definitely gonna LOVE this!" He said suspiciously. Blossom didn't bother comment on that one, as she continued digging inside of the cart. "And this is my favourite 'normal' outfit." It was a blue, yellow and white polo shirt with dull green khaki shorts.

"Isn't this awesome!" She cheered as she dumped all the clothes back into the cart and walked out of the store with Brick.

"I wonder where Buttercup is.." Blossom muttered. As if on cue Buttercup and Butch dashed down the broken escalator. "Hey guys!" Butch exclaimed as he jogged up to them.

"Did you even get yourself clothes yet?" Brick hastened, erasing Butch's cocky smile completely. "Well, yeah! Of course I did. I'm wearing it right now! And what do you think is in this bag?" He explained, lifting the plastic bag filled with clothes dramatically.

"Okay, Okay! Jeez!" Brick stared him up and down. "Is that your new clothing?" He asked slowly. "Um, yeah…?" Butch answered. "You look like the lead singer of Green Day!" He spat as he continued.

"Really? Sweet!" He chirped as he practically skipped down the hall of the shopping mall.

Buttercup and Blossom rolled their eyes.

But while Blossom rolled her eyes with a frown, Buttercup rolled her eyes with a smile.

"He's so childish…" She purred dreamily. Blossom turned to her, giving her the weird look. "What?" She said calmly. "uh, He's so childish!" She spat with fake annoyance, trying to seem disgusted by her new boyfriends actions. Blossom saw right through her.

"Yeah, whatever." Blossom said sharply.

Buttercup just crossed her arms and pouted.


	26. A Moment To Myself

"_I cannot believe that he just apologized." _Boomer thought as he rested his head on his hand. He was really bothered by the feeling that he got in his stomach when Beck entered the room.

It was a bubbly feeling in his stomach that wouldn't stop until Beck left. "What's wrong with me…?" Boomer said slowly, sounding a little less like a normal person, and slightly more like a psychopath.

"…_I, I'm gay? That's virtually impossible! I think Bubbles is cute…And both of her sisters are pretty good looking as well, so if a have an attraction to woman, I mustn't be gay! But, Beck…" _Boomer's train of thought took him into the deepest part of his mind. It was like the point of no return.

That's why he failed to notice the small sound coming from the other room across from his.

That room happened to belong to…

* * *

Beck sat sadly on his bed, just staring at the ceiling. He knew he messed up, and he really hurt his lover's feelings.

"_Well, technically he's not my lover yet But who cares! He's never going to be anyway!" _In a fit of rage, Beck pushed himself up and threw a book that he found lying on the bed beside him straight at the closed door. As the novel collided with the wooden door, it collapsed with a loud thud.

It echoed throughout his room. He felt hot tears boil up inside of his eyes, but the wouldn't fall. They just remained there, clouding his vision and making his eyes burn.

Beck huddled his les to his chest. What was he going to do now? Everything would be very weird, especially between him and Boomer.

_Boomer…_

The name rang through his minds, like church bells. It sounded so nice, he just couldn't help but smile.

A tear finally dripped down his face.

* * *

**I know, a little short, I'm sorry! I'm kind of going through a bit of writer's block-Oh, that dreaded disease! So irritating!**

**I'm most certainly lacking the skill of coming up with ideas! DAMN INEPTITUDE! **

**Please help me? ****What should happen next? ****I don't know what to do!**

**BYE**


	27. Fortunately, Unfortunately

Avalon and Bubbles punched there way through the crowd, beating up anyone who got in the way. "Move!" Avalon yelled as she kicked a man out of her way. Her foot connected with his jaw making him fall.

She turned to the blonde girl fighting next to her. "Bubbles, you go get Nestle if you can, I can handle these guys!" She announced as she fought off three men. "Okay!" Bubbles ran over to the young girl and pulled her to her feet.

Avalon brought out her gun and shot a few people in their chests. Bubbles gasped and a bit of tears formed up in her eyes as she watched the people fall to the ground, not moving the slightest bit.

But she couldn't waste anytime crying over them. "Nestle, grab my hand!" She yelled at the girl huddled up on the dirt floor.

Nestle grabbed her hand and Bubbles guided her away from the group of fighting people.

She hadn't even gotten two feet away from the cluster when two bullets shot past her head and past Nestle's waist. They both shrieked and ran as fast as they could.

* * *

Avalon pulled the trigger four more times, hitting someone with each shot. "Ha! Take that you assholes!" She exclaimed, a smug smile on her face. She pointed the gun at her enemy, and pulled the trigger.

She pulled it again. And again, and again, and once more.

She was out of bullets.

"Shit!" She screamed louder than intended. Her opponents face changed into a victorious expression. Avalon's heart sank.

"Looks like someone didn't come prepared." The man cooed, and reached into his back pocket. He grabbed his gun as Avalon attempted to reload her gun.

She aimed at him, her gun fully loaded again. And out of shock and fear, he shot her.

* * *

"Nestle, stay behind this rock while I go help Avalon win this fight, okay?" Bubbles suggested. Nestle nodded. Just as the young Puff was going to run back, she heard a loud pop.

Then she saw Avalon fall to the ground.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Avalon scream. "No…" She whispered.

Nestle poked her head from behind the big rock. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"NO!" Bubbles screamed at the top of her lungs and dashed towards the guy who shot the pink haired teen.

She was going unbelievably fast. It felt like she had powers again.

"Don't touch her!" She yelled. The culprit looked up, he looked shocked. "!" He shot at her, hoping to hit his target.

But it flew passed her.

* * *

The bullet made a hole in the ground right beside Nestle's hand, she pulled her arm away and squealed, taking cover behind the rock once more.

* * *

Bubbles' body collided with his and they both fell to the ground. She threw punch after punch, a nasty snarl graced her once peaceful features. After the first few punches, blood started flying everywhere.

Naturally, she would've stopped and shrieked from the sight of blood, but her mind was clouded by anger.

"How-" punch "Dare-" punch "You-" punch, punch "Hurt-" punch "A-" punch, punch, punch "Girl!"

* * *

Nestle stared in shock from behind her hiding spot. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her from behind. She screamed slightly, thinking that another person from her opponent's team had captured her again.

"Nestle, relax. It's me!" Butch explained, bringing the 12 year old to her feet. "You scared me!" He smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously. Nestle turned to watch Bubbles beat the poor guy to death.

"Bubbles is beating the crap outta some guy. Look." She told him, gesturing to the fight.

His mouth fell open as he watched Bubbles knock the guy out, and keep beating him while he was unconscious.

"Damn! Hat little blonde girl can fight!" He cried, watching her beat the man to death.

* * *

When Bubbles felt as though she was finished, she rushed over to Avalon. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Ow! No, no I don't think I'm okay. I can't move!" Avalon explained, holding he right leg up to her chest. Crimson liquid dripped down her knee, spreading all the way down her leg.

"He shot me in the leg! It hurts!" She cried in pain, hot tears slid down her face.

"You guys! Help!" Bubbles called out.

Buttercup, Brick and Blossom, in that order, rushed out of the building, hearing Bubbles screaming.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup said in unison.

As they approached her the both wrapped their arms around her. "Are you alright?" Blossom asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, it's Avalon who's in need of our help!" She announced, her sisters averted their gazes to the pink haired girl, who was doubled over in pain. "She can't walk., she was shot in the foot!" Buttercup surprisingly gasped. "Oh my God!" She stared, not knowing what to do.

Avalon sobbed a little, clearly losing blood and energy.

"Come on!" Blossom yelled. "We need to apply pressure to her wound!" Brick joined the group along with Butch and Nestle. Bubbles ripped a big piece of her shirt, wrapping it around Avalon's leg. "!" She screamed in pain, Bubbles frowned.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt." She tied the piece of fabric into a knot and pulled it very tight. Avalon shrieked again. "Sorry!"

"Okay, you two," Brick started, looking at Butch and Nestle, "You guys, go back to the hideout. We'll help Avalon get back. Don't wait for us." He directed. The two obeyed.

Nestle gave one more look at Avalon, then frowned, walking away with Butch.

"I hope Avalon makes it through this..." She whispered loud enough for Butch to hear. "Don't worry, she's strong. She'll pull through." He replied. Nestle smiled sadly.

* * *

"Okay, Brick, can you help me stand her up?" Buttercup asked, as she propped Avalon's arm onto her shoulder. "Sure." Brick grabbed her other arm and through her other arm around his neck. "Okay, be careful." Bubbles said as she guided the rest of the group. "Watch out for her leg." She advised them.

"'Kay! Brick responded. Avalon moaned in pain as she felt her leg being stretched. Suddenly a bolt of pain sprung through her foot. She screamed.

"Sorry, Avalon. Try to keep your leg bent for a second." Brick explained, trying his best to put her in as little pain as possible.

"O-Okay." Her voice cracked. "Blossom, could you hold her foot up- but keep it bent slightly. We don't know where the bullet is, or if it's even in her foot. So if she straightens her leg the bullet could shift her bones and break her leg." Brick said. Blossom stopped and stared at him for a little, completely shocked by his little speech.

"_How does he know this stuff,,,? He's so smart." _She blushed, then nodded. She gently took Avalon's right leg, keeping it bent a bit.

"Does this hurt?" She asked sincerely. Avalon shook her head 'no'. "Okay."

"Bubbles, carry her other leg, please?" Brick asked. "Okay ." Bubbles agreed. "Alright, let's go. " Buttercup said.

The group of teens carried the injured girl all the way back to the hideout.

* * *

**Finally! It was a lot of hard work writing this chapter. Phew! My fingers fell numb. **

**Special thanks to Military Brat USA for giving me ideas. So this chapter technically belongs to her.**

**Thank you, Military Brat USA! Your ideas could come in handy! **

**BYE**


	28. Let's Start Over

Avalon lay asleep on the couch, the whole group huddled around her. "Oh, poor Avalon." Lola squealed. Blaine stared helplessly at the wound.

They had removed the piece of shirt that Bubbles had placed over it and wrapped it up in bandages.

"Well, she should feel a bit better tomorrow…" Blaine mumbled loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Star agreed, taking her leave shortly after

* * *

Beck and Boomer sat and watched over her sleeping body when the rest of the group had left.

They never made eye contact, they stayed far away, and they both kept quiet. Beck continually glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eyes. Boomer could feel someone looking at him, he knew it was Beck staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to look back at him. But he drew a deep breath, and turned when he felt the chills go up his spine.

He came eye to eye with a shocked and scared looking face. Beck kept his mouth shut, until he decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry…" He said, his voice slurring off. "It's okay. Can we start over?" Boomer replied. Beck's heart stopped beating for a short moment.

"W-what?" He stuttered. "I want to, you know, rewind this whole thing. Pretend that this never happened? Even though we both know it did, we can just keep it to ourselves. What do you say? Friends?" Boomer suggested, grinning nervously.

Beck saw right through him. "If you like me you should just come out and say it." Beck smirked, going back to his normal, cocky self. Boomer's heart sank and his expression faded. He looked at him in disgust.

"Ugh! You can forget it!" He yelled as he stomped away into the main hall. _"Finally, things are gonna be the way they were before the incident…" _Beck thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"_I hope he realised what I was trying to do…"_ Beck thought once more. He jogged up to Boomer's room.

His room door was still open, so he just walked right in. "Hey, you do realise what I was doing when I said that, right?" Beck asked. Boomer, who had his back turned to him the whole time, turned his head towards him.

"If you were pretending that you hadn't kissed me, made me realise that I was bisexual, made me cry, then made everything weird between us, and you were just acting like you did before all of that happened to show me that you wanted to restart, then yes, I do know what you were doing."

Beck looked at him with a completely blank expression. Then, without changing his expression, he said, "You know, you're hot." Boomer just grinned with annoyance, if it's even possible to grin with annoyance, and pushed him out of the room. "Goodbye, Beck." He said sweetly, and shut the door in his face.

Beck turned around and slowly walked to his room.

"Yep, things are definitely gonna get interesting." He cooed.

* * *

There was a light but stern knock on Boomer's door. He swiftly stood up and stormed over to the door.

"Beck, what is it now-" He opened the door to reveal a slightly shorted blonde girl. "Hiya, Boomie!" Bubbles chirped as she invited herself into his room. "Oh, Bubbles. I thought it was somebody else." Bubbles spun on her heel, putting her hands on her hips and pouted.

Boomer stared at her, clearly confused. "Why'd you automatically think it was Beck? What have you guys been doing? What's going on? Why-" "Shh!" Boomer shushed her. "Sorry."

"What is it?" Boomer asked. Bubbles looked at him the same way he looked at her moments ago. "What do you mean 'what is it'?" Boomer rolled his eyes. "Why'd you come here?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to hang out!" She smiled. "You have your sisters for that, don't you?" Bubbles smile turned upside down. "Well, I just want to talk to you, not them." Boomer snickered.

Bubbles stuck her noise up in the air and grunted. "Fine! I guess I'll just tell Brick to return your clothes back to the mall." She almost made it to the door. _"Oh, my clothes! I completely forgot about those!" _Boomer grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Boomer…?" Bubbles breathed, staring straight into his dark eyes. "I don't want to give up my clothes unless I see them first." Boomer smiled sadly and beat Bubbles to the door.

She followed suit her smile seemed to brighten the dim hallway. With each step she took her pigtails danced gracefully.

* * *

They approached the door to the room Brick was in. Without even bothering to knock, Boomer opened the door and practically tackled his older brother. They both landed on the floor with a thud.

"So, did you get me some clothes?" Boomer asked, sounding like an excited child on Christmas Day.

"um, yeah." Brick stood up and brushed the actual dust off of his clothing.

"Go to your room and I'll bring them over." He told him. Boomer wasted no time and ran into his room.

Brick laughed. "Man, he's such a child!" Bubbles said with a smile. "Yeah…" Brick said.

Bubbles went to her room and Brick went to Boomer's with a handful of clothes.


	29. Fashion!

"Okay, Boomer. These are for you." Brick said. He through the clothes on to his little brother's bed. Boomer stared at the pile, his expression completely blank. The red eyed boy slowly stepped out of the room. He stood close by the door waiting to hear Boomer scream.

He ended up standing in silence. _"Why isn't Boomer screaming like a little girl and cussing me out about making him look like an emo?"_ Brick scratched his head, wondering why Boomer didn't seem upset.

"_I went through all this trouble to make him angry, and he doesn't even show any emotion! He should be yelling at me to go get him 'real' clothes." _Brick's confused expression morphed into a frown.

Just as quickly as Brick made it to the door, it swung open to reveal his younger brother. Although Brick was hoping for an angry face, he came face-to-face with a happy one. "Oh, my, god! I love these clothes! I thought I wouldn't look good in things like this but wow! I'm freaking hot!" Boomer exclaimed as he literally skipped down the hall.

Brick continued to stare, unmoving, at the place that his brother was just standing in. "…What! Boomer? You ruined everything!" He yelled at no one as he stormed off, disappointed by the outcome of his devious plan.

* * *

Boomer was in the washroom, staring at himself in the mirror. "I'm the hottest emo guy to ever live! Well, I guess I'm not an emo but still! I'm as hot as hell!" Boomer admired himself. "I love Brick to death!" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Boomer, get out! I need to ask you something!" Brick called from the other side of the door. Boomer strutted out the door.

Brick watched as Boomer walked down up to him like a model on a runway. He stared in disgust. "What, are, you, doing! What's wrong with you!" Boomer shushed him. "I feel awesome." "Don't you think you're over exaggerating? It's just clothes!" Boomer's smile disappeared. "Yeah, but I like fashion. So sue me!" He placed his hands on his hips. "So what were you going to ask me?" Brick looked at him for a quick second then made a noise. Boomer gasped.

Brick ignored his, girlish demeanour, and took a deep breath. "Would you be interested in helping Star out in the kitchen?" Brick asked nervously. "Oh, sure! I love cooking!" Boomer agreed., making Brick sigh with never ending relief.

"Thanks so much!" Brick said, and went back to his room. But before he entered he turned back to his brother. "Okay, you should go to the kitchen now, she's going to be preparing dinner now." Boomer's eyes widened and he dashed down the main hall.


	30. Cooking with Philly and Aunt Jemima

Boomer quickly made it to the kitchen. Star was pulling out ingredients from the cabinet. She seemed to be so busy with the food items, that she failed to see the young blonde enter the kitchen.

"Okay, I've got the chicken breast, the broccoli, the shrimp, butter, Philly cream cheese, milk, and all the seasoning. Now all I need is the…" Star mumbled to herself and stared in to space, trying to figure out what ingredients she was missing.

"All you need is shanghai-noodles, the carrots and onions, the toast with ranch and/or French onion spread, the garlic bread and so much more." Boomer replied, making Star jump.

"Oh, you're very good at reminding me what I need! Are you going to be helping me prepare dinner/ breakfast/lunch? Star asked sheepishly. Boomer giggled. "Yep! I love cooking."

Star grinned and looked at him. Then she turned to the fridge. "Okay, let's get started then. There's a lot to be done!" The two scanned the fridge and the cupboards.

"Okay, so you do know what I'm making, right?: Boomer stared at her with a childish smile. "No, not at all." Star laughed. "Okay, we're gonna be making shrimp and chicken breast stir fry with shanghai noodles, banana pancakes with maple syrup, garlic bread and toast with different spreads." Boomer nodded and grabbed the shanghai noodles out of the fridge.

"Ooh, sounds good! I'll get started with the stir fry." He told her. "Okay, I'll start the pancakes!"

* * *

Boomer put a frying pan with oil onto the stove and turned on the heat. He scooped up some margarine and melted it in the pan. He cut half of an onion into little pieces and poured them into the pot. It sizzled a bit and he stepped back, not wanting to get the oil. While the onions cooked he cut up some carrots and poured them into a separate pot filled with boiling water. He added the noodles with the shrimp.

He pulled out the broccoli and started chopping away on the chopping board. After a few minutes he turned down the stove, not wanting the onions to burn.

* * *

Star started grounding some cinnamon and nutmeg. When she completed that, she grabbed a mixing bowl and poured some pancake mix into it. She sprinkled the cinnamon and nutmeg into the mixing bowl and added milk.

"How's everything going over there, Boomer?" She asked without facing him. "It's going great! Is it okay if I put a bit more butter on top of the noodles, it would give it more taste. I know I've already put butter in it but…" Boomer asked. "Yeah, that's fine, I mean, if it makes the food taste good then yes!"

Although she couldn't see it, Boomer was smiling uncontrollably.

Star cut some bananas and mashed them. "Ew, gooey!" She wrinkled her nose but still had a grin on her face. She threw them into the bowl with all the other ingredients.

* * *

Boomer searched inside the fridge. He pulled out the shrimp, which was in a bowl and already had the shells removed. "Oh, you already did the shrimp?" Her turned to Star. She looked at him and nodded. "Yep! All you need to do is cook 'em."

Boomer poured the shrimp into the pot with the onions. He seasons it with a bit of pepper. He then took the carrots and added them to the dish. "Now to get started on the chicken part." He turned off the stove and put another pan in it's place. He threw the chicken breasts on the pan and seasoned it with pepper, garlic and a pinch of salt.

When it was done he chopped it up and mixed it with the noodles. To add some flavour, he put a little bit of butter and Philly cream cheese in it.

"Mm! That smells great!" Star cooed and poked her head over the pot, taking a big sniff. Suddenly she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked, curios as to why her mood changed. She smiled sadly. "I wanna eat it so badly!" She giggled.

Boomer snorted. "Thank god! I thought there was something wrong with it." Star went back to her food. "Should I prepare the garlic bread and side dishes yet?" Boomer asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, maybe you should make it later. How about you make some salad or something. Or you could help me with the pancakes?" She suggested.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you." He grabbed an egg and cracked it into the bowl as Star stirred the mixture. "Can you put some vegetable oil in it, please?" She asked. "Sure." He grabbed the oil out of a cupboard and poured a little in the bowl.

* * *

After a few minutes of stirring, she poured the batter into a pan and cooked them. "This is my special way of making them." She told the young blonde standing next to her.

"They're crispy, but not too crispy, on the outside, and soft on the inside." Boomer's eyes brightened. "Cool! You'll have to show me how to do that!" he replied. Star giggled and smiled at him. "Sure thing!"

"Alright! I'm gonna get started on the garlic bread." It wasn't hard for Boomer to make it. All he needed to do was put some bread in a toaster, wait until they were ready, and spread garlic spread on top of them. He made enough for everyone to have seconds.

He toasted some more bread and left them on a plate. "Do we have to make salad? There's already a ton of food." He complained, his arms were tired.

Star turned to him. "I know! I never knew we were gonna have this much food in the end, don't bother with the salad." She told him. His followed her orders and leaned against the counter, waiting for the pancakes to be ready.

"Finally! They're done!" Star announced as she removed the final pancake from the pan and replaced it on a tray. "Alright, I'm gonna get Avalon to tell everyone the dinner's ready." Star said.

She swiftly picked up a phone that Boomer failed to notice before. It was black and had only two buttons. One was blue and the other was red. She took the phone off of the hook and pushed the blue button.

"Avalon, dinner is ready, you can send everyone down now." She said. She hung up the phone.

"Alright, everyone should be here soon, so could you grab the maple syrup and the spreads and butter for the toast?" Boomer nodded and grabbed everything he needed off of the counter.

* * *

"Ooh, something smells delicious!" Buttercup cried with delight as she ran over to the dinning room table with Butch by her side. Everyone else followed behind them. "I agree! It smells like an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet in here!" Blossom chirped.

Bubbles squealed and took her seat. "I'm starving!" she exclaimed. "I'm actually shocked that we were able to find the dining room by ourselves!" Brick said.

"Well, it wasn't that hard since this amazing smell helped us find it!" Butch explained, Brick laughed. "You're so greedy! Besides, we weren't being guided by the scent, we were all following you and Buttercup!" He confessed. "Yeah, but we were following the scent!" Butch retorted with a big smile on his face.

"Speaking of 'Buttercup and Butch', you two seem pretty close all of the sudden. What's been going on?" Bubbles asked suspiciously.

At the same time the greens frowned. "What! No we're not!" Buttercup spat, her little sister just smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Right~" She stretched. "Yeah! It's not like we're going out or anything! 'C-cause we're not!" Butch said while laughing nervously. He practically gave the secret away.

Buttercup smacked him in the chest, forcing the air out of him, then pulled him by his hair, forcing his scared and worried face towards her angry one. "You're. _Not._ HELPING!" She whisper-yelled and she threw his head back.

"Hehe…" He smiled uncomfortably. "Wow, Butch. Your girlfriend's got you whipped." Brick said, making everyone at the table crack up, except for Beck. He just sat as far away from he group as possible, not wanting to talk to anyone. There was an empty seat in front of him. He guessed that Star would sit there, she always sits across from him during dinner.

"Shuddap!" Butch glared at him. Buttercup sank into her chair with a groan, trying to make herself invisible. "Aw, don't worry BC, I think it's cute that you're going out with your counterpart. It's super adorable!" Bubbles chirped.

Buttercup blushed a dark shade of pink. "Shut up…" She mumbled nonchalantly.

Bubbles giggled, her cheeks turning light pink.

* * *

The kitchen door busted open as Star stepped out of the kitchen, her hands filled with trays of food.

"Woot!" Everyone cheered as the aroma of food filled their nostrils. "Dinner, is served!" She announced.

"Today, we're having breakfast, AND dinner for dinner." She put the tray of pancakes on the table. Butch stared intensely at it, slowly reaching for the plate of food.

Unfortunately his hand got slapped away. "Nah-uh-uh! No eating until all of the food is served!" She said sternly with a smile.

Butch pouted and crossed his arms. Buttercup looked at him and blushed. _"His face is so cute…"_ Bubbles and Blossom grinned at her evilly, giggling like idiots.

"Shut. Up, damn it!" She shook her fist at them. They just laughed even more. The green puff sneered and sank in her chair.

* * *

Beck stared at the kitchen door. The first thing he noticed was that Boomer wasn't sitting at the table with everyone else. The second thing he noticed was that there was someone else in the kitchen.

But it couldn't of been Boomer. All he saw was a figure covered head to toe in gray and black clothing. He didn't see who it was.

"Who is that…?" Beck muttered to himself, so quietly tat no one else heard him. As if on cue, the mystery person strutted out the door carrying some maple syrup in one hand, and a bowl of noodles in the other. "Here's the 'dinner' part of the meal." Boomer announced.

He failed to notice a certain blonde boy staring him down, jaw hanging on the floor, watching him put the dinner on the table.

He smirked playfully and stared at his…_behind_, as he walked back into the kitchen. "_Man, he is the hottest little emo boy I've ever seen!" _He thought to himself.

Boomer returned with the rest of the food.

"Alright, now that we're ready, dig in!" Star announced.


	31. Out Bursts are bad, Boomer! Shame on You

Butch was the first person to grab a plate full of food. Brick took two pancakes and put butter and syrup on them, eating them like a NORMAL person, unlike Butch who swallowed the plate.

Blossom did the same, but she had a piece of toast and garlic bread.

Bubbles actually took four pancakes and a handful of stir fry. She ate like Butch, which was very unusual and unexpected. Her older sister had to tell her to slow down.

Buttercup, well…. Enough said.

* * *

Beck was a little bit sad when Star sat next to Brick this time, so he just sat in the corner by himself eating his food very slowly. His head was facing away from the seat across from him, he didn't notice someone sit in Star's original seat.

"Hey." The person said casually as he took some food. "Do you like the food Beck?" It was only then when Beck directed his gaze across from him. "Oh, yeah! You're a great cook, Boomer. By the way," Beck leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. Boomer didn't pull away, but he leaned closer to hear what he had to say.

"You look _really_ good in dark clothes." He said flirtatiously. Boomer felt a smirk creep up on his face. "Oh, really?" He asked with the same tone of voice, which caught Beck off guard. "Uh, yeah."

"Yeah, well, don't drool on the table. I'm not interested in you, nor will I ever be. So don't get your hopes up, _Beck." _He cooed, smirking with confidence.

"Ouch." Beck gripped his heart dramatically. "I take back what I said about your food." Boomer only laughed. "You can't hurt me with lies! I know the food is good, why do you think everyone's going back for seconds?" Boomer gestured to Butch and Bubbles, who were already on their third plates of stir fry.

Beck just smiled. "If you can't hurt people with things they know are true, then why waste your breath saying that you're not attracted to me?" Beck spat, knowing he'd have the upper hand in this fight. Boomer gasped and shoved his fork into his noodles.

"Bastard…" He mumbled under his breath. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Beck exclaimed sarcastically, leaning closer and cupping his ear in his hand. "I said you're a bastard!" Boomer yelled at him. Everyone fell silent, staring at the two.

Beck's cocky smile faded and he slowly sank back in his chair. "Hehe, whoops! My bad!" Boomer smiled nervously. Slowly, everyone turned away and started talking amongst themselves again.

Beck rested his chin on his palm and ate his food with his free hand, looking just as bored and lonely as he did before Boomer showed up and not making eye contact with Boomer at all.

All Boomer could do was watch with remorse and regret.

* * *

**Aw, why does everyone hate poor Beck? He's only blinded by love. Love does that to people! Remember how Nestle said he wasn't like that before Boomer and the gang showed up? XD**

**Anyway, thanks to all that review! You guys are like my motivators! And about that last chapter… **

**I guess I just taught you all how to cook stir fry and make pancakes! Wow…I'm so weird….**

**I know this chapter was short, sorry! **

**BYE**


	32. We Almost Kissed,,,

Superhuman Name: Lola

Age: 17

Birthday: September 12th, 2080

Nationality: Chinese

Country of Birth: China

Hair Colour: Coffee Brown (Dark Brown)

Eye Colour: Gray

Her Role In The Team: Weapon manager, she decides who gets which weapon

Specializes in: Karate, Martial Arts

Weapon of choice: Samurai Sword (Because it reminds her of her grandparents, who died, and were born in Japan)

Agent Number: 5

Team Position: Helper, she helps Tyler with his job

Real Name: Meredith Lei

_

* * *

_Everyone left the table either walking alone or walking with a friend. The only ones still at the table were, ironically, Boomer and Beck.

Beck never spoke a word to Boomer during the whole dinner, which bothered the young blonde Ruff immensely.

"Beck, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it that loud, it just kinda slipped out!" He explained. "Okay." Beck replied as he stood up to put his plate away. "Please stop ignoring me like that!" Boomer pleaded, following Beck into the kitchen.

But he didn't even acknowledge him. Boomer's hurt expression changed into anger as he gripped Beck's shoulder and spun him around, slamming his back into the counter quite harshly. Since it was a counter and not a wall, Beck's upper body tipped backwards, and since Boomer was pushing him, his body fell forward.

"Why won't you look at me!" He yelled, forcing Beck to face him by cupping his cheek with his hand and pushing his head towards him.

Beck stared deep into his eyes, it was as though he couldn't turn away from his gaze. He dropped his plate on the floor, shattering.

Boomer glanced down at the plate for a millisecond then met Beck's stare once more. His expression softened and a light shade of pink spread across both boys' cheeks.

"B-Beck…?" He stuttered, his voice sounded distant.

Boomer's blush slowly got darker as he leaned forward, closing his eyes slightly.

Beck did the same.

The two were just centimetres away, eyes narrowed to little slits, when suddenly-

"What's going on in here! I heard something break and then I came running what happened!" Avalon busted through the kitchen door, panting.

The two boys pulled apart dramatically. Boomer almost fell over. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. W-we're fine." Beck stuttered and pushed pass the pink haired teen, not once looking at Boomer. He scurried off to the main hall and into his room.

Boomer frowned and shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"Boomer?" She asked more quietly than before, her expression softened. "I, uh, I have to go." Boomer slowly walked by her, and went to the main hall.

* * *

Brick and Star walked slowly down the hall after dinner. "Well, thank again for asking Boomer to help me! You're so sweet!" She chirped, making his cheeks turn a little pink. "Yeah, no problem. He likes cooking anyway! So I figured, why not?" He replied. Star giggled.

Suddenly she stopped, staring at the redhead with a smile. "What is it?" He asked sweetly, but still managed to sound confused.

"I wanna talk to you a little bit more. Maybe we can just, hang out one day?" She asked hopefully. "Y-yeah! Sure! We can definitely hang out sometime. Just, tell me when you're ready!" Star bit her lip, then smiled again.

"How about now, if you have the time?" She suggested. "Uh, sure!" Star giggled and smiled. "Okay, let's go to one of our rooms, I don't know where you wanna go." Brick told her.

"How about, your room? I've never been in anyone else's room before." Star suggested. "Sure. Let's go." Brick lead her to his room.

* * *

Brick and Star sat on the edge of Brick's bed. Star had her hands closed together, resting in her lap.

"Okay, so are you enjoying this place?" Star asked sheepishly. "Yeah. Yeah, it's pretty cool…" He replied, laughing nervously for a second. "Oh, well that's good. I'm glad you're comfortable here."

Star fiddled her thumbs and looked around the room, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

Brick rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground awkwardly.

"I like the lighting in here, it's pretty neat." Star said awkwardly, Brick looked around, the light was dull and dim- Gray almost.

"Yeah, it's great!" Brick said, being a little sarcastic. "…Yeah." Star muttered.

* * *

Buttercup sat in her room, her iPod was hooked into a mini stereo.

Dance, Dance by Fall-Out Boy was playing loudly in the room. But she was able to hear the knock on her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She cried in annoyance. She opened the door and was immediately pushed backwards. She didn't fall or anything, but she stared, confused, at the person who just shoved her out of his way to get inside quickly.

"Buttercup, will you go out with me?" He asked. Buttercup stared at him like he was an idiot. "Are you serious! We're already dating, you loser!" Buttercup explained slowly, sending him the message that he was slow.

"I know, I know! But, now that we're dating I finally have the courage to tell you how I've felt about you for months!" Butch exclaimed. He was practically dancing around like a hyper child.

"Boy, Butch. You haven't changed." She said. Originally, it was meant to be said to herself, but she spoke a bit too loudly.

"What do you mean?" He asked. _"As slow as a turtle, a slug and a worm combined."_ She thought as she stared at him with clear disappointment.

"You are the same way you were when you were a kid!" She explained. "God! I'm going to marry an idiot eventually." She muttered.

"Whoa, wait!" Buttercup froze, a blush spread across his face. "You wanna marry me when we're even older?" Butch asked, his childishness disappeared. It was like it was never a factor of his personality.

He sounded very serious for someone who had just asked his girlfriend to go out with him.

"You really plan on being with me for that long?" He asked. Buttercup stepped close to him. She was only a few inches away.

"Well, yeah. You just, grew on me so fast. I guess I'm just, used to you." She said. Butch grinned, making Buttercup smile. She grabbed his face and kissed him.

He happily responded by kissing her back.

* * *

Butch ran all the way to his older brother's room. He barged in and practically broke the door down.

"Brick! Brick, guess what! I-" Brick and Star, who were previously making out on the bed, flew away from each other. "Um, hi!" Brick said with embarrassment. His and Star's faces were flushed.

"Ew! Stop making out and listen to me!" Butch cried and pulled his brother out of the room by dragging him by the arm.

"Get this! Buttercup, wants to be with me forever! We're gonna get married and have children and become a family and our children will have children and we'll become grandparents and we'll live in a giant house and we'll grow old together and live happily ever after isn't that awesome!" Butch screamed with excitement.

"What?" "But don't mind me! You just go and make out with your girlfriend bye!" Butch shoved him in the room and slammed the door.

Brick fell face first on top of Star. "Awkward." She said with a sing-song voice.

Brick nodded in response.


	33. If Only He Waited

Boomer sat in the corner of his room, looking very depressed.

"_He likes me, doesn't he! I try to give him what he wants, just to make him feel better, and he doesn't even care! What is wrong with him!" _Boomer felt a few tears slide down his face.

"Why's he so mean!" He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Oh, Boomer?" A squeaky voice chirped from outside of his door. He quickly whipped his tears away. But they kept coming down his face. It was no use.

"Boomer?" Bubbles opened the door. Boomer was in the corner crying his eyes out.

"!" She gasped and ran over to him. She kneeled by his side and hugged him. "Boomer, what's wrong?" Boomer did nothing but cry, unable to speak through his tears.

"It's okay, it's alright. I'm here, I could comfort you." Bubbles assured him. Her bubbly voice disappeared, it sounded as calm and low as Blossom's.

She gently rocked him back and forth like a baby. "It's okay, Boomer…" Bubbles said softly, hugging him even tighter. "It's all so complicated! I just don't know what to do anymore! It's like he loves me, and he hates me! I just don't get it." Boomer groaned. "Who?" She asked, as confused as she ever was. Boomer wouldn't respond.

* * *

Beck slowly left his room, walking over to Boomer's. He stopped at the door and peered in, noticing that it was still open. He gasped and watched Bubbles and Boomer sitting in the corner.

"I love you, Boomer." Bubbles announced softly. "I guess I love you, too." He replied, hugging her back.

Bubbles kissed him on the forehead. Beck glared at the blonde girl, he started breathing heavily.

His day couldn't get any worse.

Beck stormed back to his room, slamming his door and throwing himself on to his bed.

* * *

-_Rewind- _

_

* * *

_Bubbles held Boomer in her arms, he finally stopped crying as much as before. "I'm saying this as a friend, Boomer, so don't freak out okay. I love you, Boomer." She said. "I guess I love you, too." He told her. She kissed him on the forehead.

"But only as a friend." He explained.

They both jumped when they heard a door slam.

* * *

**Aw, poor baby. He's so fragile in this story. Boomer needs to toughen up! XD**

**Thanks to all who review. (Stop hating on Beck! He's in lurve~!) **

**BYE**


	34. Back To The Start Again

"What was that?" Boomer asked as he whipped away the last of his tears. "Someone just slammed a door, must be mad about something. I'll go check." Bubbles skipped into the hallway and knocked on the door across from Boomer's."

The door flew open, revealing a very angry looking blonde. "What do _you _want?" He spat. Bubbles could feel the venom in his voice burning her skin. "Um, uh, did you slam the door?" Beck glared at her.

"So I believe that's a yes. Why did you slam the door Beck?" She asked sweetly. "Because I can!" He yelled back.

Bubbles just closed her eyes and grinned. "You know, yelling went get you anywhere. Why are you mad?" She asked calmly. "Whatever! Can you leave!" He spat maliciously.

"No. I just wanna know why you're mad. I want to help you." She stated, smiling. "I don't want anything from you! You're the reason I'm mad so go away! I don't like you! I don't like you at all! You're weird and your voice is very annoying as well!" And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

"Bubbles…?" Boomer whispered. She slowly turned around on her heel, approaching the young boy with a smile. She looked like she was forcing it, because her lips twitched as though they didn't want to seem happy.

She slowly walked back into Boomer's room with tears in her eyes, trying to hold them back.

"Bubbles? Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Suddenly she dropped to her knees crying hysterically. Boomer knew it was his turn to comfort her the way Bubbles comforted him.

* * *

Beck sat against his door, pushing all of his weight against it so no one could get in. He buried his face in his hands and cried into them. He felt really bad about all the things he said to Bubbles, but he couldn't help it.

He'd lost Boomer to her, it was all her fault. He wanted to apologize, but no, he felt too embarrassed and ashamed to face her again.

* * *

After five minutes of crying there was a knock on his door. Instead of answering it, he flew away from it and kneeled next to his bed, since he felt too weak to actually get on top of it. His head hung low. The door opened.

"Beck! I know why you're mad." His favourite voice cried out to him. He felt the tears form in his eyes again. Boomer crouched down next to him.

"You're just jealous of Bubbles 'cause I spend more time with her than you!" He snorted cockily. Beck just stared at him.

"Yes, you're absolutely right! I'm jealous of your girlfriend! That's why I'm mad." He said sarcastically. "What? She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend!" He explained, looking at beck as if he had sprouted three heads and a tail.

"But you said you loved her, and she said she loved you! She even kissed you on the forehead." Beck replied.

Boomer only laughed. "She was trying to comfort me. She was trying to make me feel better after YOU ruined my mood completely." He spat. "How'd I make you upset?" Beck spat back. "You left without another word!" "When!"

Boomer's expression softened, he frowned and turned away. "Never mind. Let's just forget what could've happened." He suggested as he stood up.

"This is the last time I'm gonna start over with you. Everything that happens after this is permanent!" Boomer said sternly, extending his hand.

Beck smirked and shook his hands. "Alright."

* * *

Bubbles looked up as he entered the room. She frowned and turned away.

She felt a breeze of air zip pass her face, she looked back at him, only to jump back because she came face to face with a plastic flower.

A beautiful, blue and yellow, plastic flower. Bubbles smiled and took it, holding it to her chest. "I forgive you. It's beautiful." She chirped. The blonde boy smiled and turned to leave.

Bubbles stared sweetly after him, blushing madly. The door gently shut and all the light disappeared from the room, leaving Bubbles alone with the flower. Suddenly it started to glow, making Bubbles' smile change into a startled expression. It glowed yellow and blue, lighting up the room again.

"Thank you, Beck…" She whispered to herself, hugging it tightly to her heart.

* * *

**Well, what do you know? Beck gave Bubbles a magic flower!**

**Credit for this chapter and the previous one goes to Military Brat USA, for giving me the idea. **

**She's very creative and awesome. Thank you! **

**I know my chapters are pretty short lately, but that's going to change soon.**

**BYE**


	35. The Argument

Blossom, Bubbles, Lola, Tyler, Avalon and Blaine sat in Lola and Tyler's room. Blossom and Bubbles had no idea how they all ended up together in this room, but they were enjoying their selves.

"I love your room! It's so, fun-looking!" Bubbles chirped. Everyone laughed, including Bubbles. "How does a room look fun?" Lola asked.

"I dunno! It just does. It looks like you could have a good time in here!" She explained, making everyone laugh again. "Well, she does have a point. We're all having a ton of fun in this room." Blossom said.

Everyone agreed. Avalon, who was on the top of the bunk bed, poked her head down. He hair dangled awkwardly, she smiled, coming face-to-upside down face with everyone else. They stared quietly, waiting for her to do something.

"Hi." She said. "…Hello!" Bubbles chirped. Everyone laughed again.

"So, Avalon, how's the leg?" Blaine asked her. "It's fine, still hurts a bit, and it's broken, but I'm doing okay." She said, still hanging upside down.

"Wow. That doesn't sound so good, but if you say you're doing great, then who am I to disagree?" He replied. "So, Blossom. How's the arm?" She asked the redheaded teen.

"Oh, it's great. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. It barely feels like it's been wounded." She replied happily.

"Good." Avalon smiled and threw herself back up on the bed. "So, why do you two have a bunk bed?" Bubbles asked Tyler and Lola. Blossom nodded, wondering the same thing. "Oh, we thought it would be fun to have one. We're weird like that." Tyler told her, Bubbles giggled.

"Yep, that's basically why." Lola added. "Don't you just love the colour of this room?" Blaine asked from out of the blue.

From the top bunk the group could hear Avalon snort and start laughing, causing the rest of the teens to laugh too.

"Yeah, *giggle giggle* the colour is actually nice." Blossom said. "But that was so random!" Lola chirped, still laughing from the random outburst. "I know! My sides are hurting!" Bubbles shrieked.

There was a knock on the door. The laughter died down as Tyler shouted 'come in' to who ever knocked.

The door opened slowly. "What's with all the laughing? We can hear you guys from the main hall!" Brick exclaimed as he stood in the doorway. "WOOT! Where's the party at and why aren't we invited?" Buttercup rudely yelled, holding Butch's hand while dragging him with her and pushing Brick out of her way.

"It's not a party! It's a small get together with a couple of friends!" Avalon exclaimed, trying to sound like a teenager from a show trying to convince their parents that there is no party going on while their away. Everyone laughed.

"You have to admit, that was a good one." Star said as she followed behind Brick, hugging him from behind. Blossom stared strangely at the two, annoyed with Star clinging onto Brick.

"Since when were you two so close?" She asked staring expectantly at her counterpart. "Since when did you care?" He spat back, staring at her like she was crazy. "OOOOOOOH~!" Butch cooed through the awkward silence.

Everyone except for Blossom laughed.

"I was just curious! You don't have to be such a jerk!" She half yelled back, her face was flushed.

"OOOOOOOOOH~!" Butch said even louder. "How am I being a jerk? Jeez Blossom, you need to learn how to take a joke!" "OOOOOOOH~!" Buttercup giggled but Blossom stared in annoyance at the raven haired boy.

"I _can_ take a joke! But you're just being mean!" She said. "OOOOOOOOOOH!" Brick gave her the 'what the hell?' face. "What are you even talking about! You're the one who's getting all upset and defensive over nothing! What? Are you jealous of Star or something?" He snapped.

"OOOOOOOOH!" "Will you just shut up!" Blossom and Brick yelled at Butch in unison. "Fine!" He pouted.

At this point, Blossom rose to her feet. "Me? Jealous of her? Especially her! What's there to be jealous about. I have everything she has and more!" She said maliciously, clearly directing everything at Star.

She gasped. "Hey! What have I ever done to you! I don't deserve to be spoken to like that!" She said and stormed off with tears in her eyes.

"Great! Now look what you've done, you drama queen! You hurt her feelings!" Brick said. "Yeah, well, she's an idiot! Who cries over something as small as that!" She explained.

Brick just looked at her with hatred and swiftly grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her outside with him.

"Hey, who do you think you are! Let me go!" She pulled away from him. "Blossom, why are you acting like this? We were all having such a good time and you just had to ruin it." he said sincerely.

"What! I didn't start this, you did!" "Blossom! How in the world is this my fault!" "Because it's always your fault! Everything that has ever gone wrong in my life was mainly your fault! You make everything more difficult!" She yelled, her face turning as red as a tomato.

She slowly shrunk back, seeing the hurt on Brick's face. She accidentally confessed to something she didn't want to, but it would take someone as smart as her to figure that out. But unfortunately, she knew Brick was as smart as her. Maybe he would be too angry to catch on to the little hints she gave…?

"Well, if that's the way you feel, maybe I should just stay away from you." "Brick, wait I-" "Goodbye, Blossom." He cut her off. He turned and walked away.

Blossom's heart sank, and she went back to her own room.

* * *

"I can't believe I said that." She said, burying her face into her pillow. There was a knock on her door. "Come in, I guess." She said quietly, but loud enough for whoever was knocking to hear. The door creaked open to reveal her two younger sisters.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She said quietly and slightly sadly. "Don't give us that bull. We know something's up." Buttercup spat, sitting on the edge of Blossom's white bed. "I just- I don't know what came over me!" Blossom cried, (not literally) stroking her own face with her hands.

Bubbles sat down next to Buttercup and patted her sister on the back. "It's alright, Blossom." She murmured softly. "No, it's not! I like him! I really like him. But Star…I feel so bad for what I did! He likes Star, not me, and I should've just excepted that. Things don't always go the way you want it to, 'cause life isn't a fairytale! But I should've expected it. He is my counterpart, and he was born only to kill me and move on with his life."

Blossom's expression softened as she stared into space sadly. "He'll never love me…" She said with a much calmer voice. Bubbles and Buttercup wrapped their arms around her as she cried.

* * *

Brick backed away from the door, not enjoying the sound of Blossom crying at all. It tore him apart.

He gave one more look at the door then slowly walked away, going back to Star.

He definitely had something to tell her.


	36. Fairytale

Butch, Tyler, Lola, Blaine and Avalon sat in Tyler and Lola's room. "What do you think happened?" Butch asked, sounding kind of concerned, but more curious if anything.

"I don't know? But I hope it ends well…" Lola said. "Poor Star. Why was Blossom so mean?" Butch gasped. "Blossom isn't mean! She's just upset…for some strange reason. You can call her a lot of stuff, but mean is not one of them!" Butch snapped.

Everyone stared at him. "Whoa Butch! _Sticking up for Blossom_? My, you've changed!" Lola stated in disbelief. "What do you mean?" He spat. "Well, from what I've seen, you're the one that calls everyone names and makes fun of them and is a tough guy. Sticking up for someone? I've never seen that! Especially sticking up for a Puff- the people you're supposed to hate." She explained.

"How do you know that?" He asked rudely. Lola snickered, and explained. "I've seen you RowdyRuffs and PowerPuffs fighting in Old Townsville, you always try to kill each other! I've heard some of the remarks you and your brothers had made. It wasn't pretty." She said. Butch shrunk back.

"Well, since we're the only people left in Townsville, what's the point of fighting. There is nothing to gain from it anyway." Lola nodded.

"What's with you and Buttercup holding hands?" She asked suspiciously with a smirk. "We're going out." He said blankly, everyone looked taken back.

"Really! Why?" Avalon exclaimed, putting her hands on her face dramatically. "'Cause she's hot! Why else?" He said cockily. Everyone looked at him with the 'are you kidding me' face.

"And she has a very nice personality, even though it doesn't seem like it. She's really nice and funny and sweet and…I really, love her." He said. "AW~!" Avalon purred, hidden on the top of the mattress on the top bunk. Everyone giggled and Butch blushed and smiled.

* * *

Boomer, Beck and Nestle sat in Nestle's room. "Did you here Blossom yelling?" She asked. "Yeah. Who do you think she was yelling at?" Beck replied, turning from Nestle towards Boomer.

"Oh, she was yelling at Brick. I was walking towards the main hall from my room and I saw them arguing in the hallway." He told them. "Oh." They both said in unison. "What was the fight about?" Nestle asked. "I don't know, I scurried off somewhere before a could really hear what they were saying." Boomer laughed. Everyone laughed with him. "I didn't want to be caught by either of them so I ran." He explained.

"But whatever it was, Blossom sounded pissed."

* * *

"Star, I need to tell you something." Brick told her sadly. "Yeah, we definitely need to talk." She replied. "Look, this just isn't working." They both said in unison. "Wait, what?" Star leaned forward. "I didn't know you felt like that too!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think this relationship isn't working." She said. "I know! I was just about to break up with you too!" Brick cheered happily. The two hugged each other. "Who knew breaking up could be so easy?" They both said.

"Well, alright then. See ya' around, Star." "Yeah, see ya'…" Brick left the room.

* * *

Blossom and her sisters sit in the same position on her bed. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still had dried tears on her cheeks. "Are you alright now, Blossy?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah, you guys can just, go if you want. I think I'd prefer to be alone right now." Buttercup stood up and looked at her sister.

"Okay, Blossom. I hope you feel better soon." she said sweetly and left. "Bye." Bubbles waved and left with Buttercup.

The two came face to face with a certain redheaded boy. "Leave her alone, Brick!" Bubbles spat. "Yeah!" Buttercup added. They continued down the hall.

Brick shook his head and pushed Blossom's door open. "B-Blossom…?" He whispered softly. "What?" She said, not once looking at him. "I'm sorry…" He got no response.

"And, I also broke up with Star…And I also understand why you were mad…You like me, don't you?" He mumbled. "Yes, I do." She said flatly. Without her approval, he kissed her. Her eyes widened, and she stared at him when he pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Are you upset?" He asked slowly. "No, not anymore." She smiled, making him smile too.

"_Maybe life is like a fairytale after all…" _She kissed him again.

She heard a squeal and someone say 'ew!'. They both turned to see Buttercup and Bubbles standing outside the doorway. "How sweet!" Bubbles chirped and ran over. "Look at the two little love birds!" She cooed, wrapping her arms around both Brick and Blossom in a bear hug. "Bubbles?" Brick coughed. Bubbles looked down at him. "?" "You're, cutting off my air. Squeezing too, *cough* tight around my neck!" She released her grasp on both of them.

"Whoops, my bad!" She blushed. Blossom looked at Brick, smiling and blushing. "It's okay." He said to Bubbles while looking at Blossom.

* * *

**I had no trouble at all, writing this chapter. It was fun to write! Thank you to all that review! I'm almost at a hundred reviews! YAY! **

**Spoiler alert. Skip this sentence if you don't like spoilers. (Even though there's Reds and Greens as a pairing, the Blues don't get together. Sorry for those of you who wanted Blues. But if you flame this story because things don't go your way, that's your problem. I'm just saying this now so I don't get crushed by the hate comments.) **

**BYE**


	37. Sneaking Out After Hours

The team had gone to sleep. All the lights were off, there was no sound.

_Creak_*

The sound of little footsteps echoed through the hall way. "Sh, you don't wanna be caught. I know someone out here has to be awake- and that person is probably watching over the hideout." A voice whispered, it was a male's voice.

"Well, what makes you so sure?" Another female voice whispered back. "Think about it. If you were being targeted by another group of people that want you dead, would you guard the place in case of an unexpected ambush, or would you sleep?" A different male voice whisper-yelled.

"Okay, okay! I get it." The same female voice said a bit louder. "Sh!" The first male voice said. "I can't believe were doing this…" A different female voice exclaimed. "Chill out, we're just gonna get some food, and go back to our rooms." A different male voice said.

"I don't wanna sleep yet, it's only like, 11:30!" A different female voice said. "Dude, hush! You're just gonna get us caught!" The first female voice said. "Whatever!" The last female voice said.

"Just, everybody stop talking!" The second male voice said. **(I bet you're confused by this point.) **

The group of people stopped talking, until…

"It's really dark, and I'm getting scared!" the second female voice said. "Can we turn on the lights? I can't see a thing!" The last female voice said. "No! They'll know we're here." The first male voice said.

"Why are we even doing this again?" A completely different male voice whispered. "Because we're all hungry and- wait wasn't this your idea from the start?" The first male voice asked with clear annoyance.

"Yeah, but still. I was hoping we wouldn't have to walk in the dark. Someone is bound to-" _Bang*_ "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ouchy, ouchy, ow, ow, ow, ow!" the third male voice said. "I stubbed my toe…" He pouted. "See, that's what I mean." The last male voice said. "Relax, it's not like anyone else h-" _Thud* _

"Holy crap!" The last female voice exclaimed. "Well, whatever! We're already here anyway! The light from the refrigerator should be enough, okay?" Everyone sighed. "…Fine, we'll turn on the little light thing over there." He said, point to a small figure in the darkness. It was a lamp after all.

"Yay, no more scariness!" The second female voice said. **(Yes, you are definitely confused.)**

The group finally turned on the light. Brick sat at the table with a big bowl of cereal with buttered toast, Butch and Bubbles had some more pancakes smothered in syrup, Buttercup, Beck and Boomer had more stir fry and garlic bread, and Blossom had peanut butter and raspberry jelly on toast.

The small lamp made the room glow slightly orange, it wasn't enough light to brighten the whole room, but it was enough light to brighten the dining room table. "This place looks like an underground dance party." Boomer said out of the blue. Everyone looked around, and then nodded their heads. "It's like a rave party." Beck added. "Yes, exactly." Brick said. "We should turn on the music and dance on the tables!" Blossom exclaimed. Buttercup, Beck, Bubbles and Boomer agreed. Brick turned to them.

"Yeah we should! Because we definitely would get caught if we just sit here in silence. We should just make as much noise as possible! It wouldn't attract the attention of anyone and no one will even know we're down here!" Brick cheered sarcastically, erasing the happy faces of everyone around him.

"Hey, we're gonna get caught anyway! We should at least go out with a bang!" Buttercup said. "We haven't been caught yet! What makes you even think that we are?" Brick asked. "Because, I saw Avalon open her door and see us and then run into Star's room and then run into Blaine's room with Star following behind her. I think they were gathering everyone so that they could all bust us for sneaking out of our rooms." She said blankly. Brick's face went just as blank as her tone of voice.

As if on cue, Avalon and everyone who were thought to asleep walked into the dining room. "You guys are all getting together at late hours and didn't think to invite us? What a shame!" Blaine said sarcastically as he, and all the others, pulled up chairs and sat at the table. Each of the had flash lights that glowed different colours.

Avalon had a pink one, Tyler had a green one, Blaine had a darker green one, Lola had a blue one, Nestle had a purple one, and Star had a red one. Tyler had extra ones.

"I like the whole rave party idea. I came out here earlier and heard you talking about it, so I brought flashlights of different colours that we can dance with!" Lola exclaimed.

Tyler handed Beck an orange light, he gave Blossom an orange one, he gave Boomer a yellow one, Bubbles a brown one, Brick a dark blue one, Butch a dark pink/ magenta one and Buttercup a white/ normal coloured one.

"We weren't serious when we were talking. You did know that, right?" Brick asked slowly. "Yeah, we kinda figured that one out. But, hey! It would be fun! Loosen up a bit, would you?" Avalon nudged him playfully on the arm. "O-okay.." He muttered.

"I'll go get the music!" Star cheered as she went back to the main hall. On her way, she turned off the lamp and turned her flashlight on.

Everyone else turned their flashlights on as well.

Even the bright lights from the flashlights didn't brighten the room completely.

"Oh yes, this is gonna be fun." Buttercup said suspiciously.

* * *

**I might actually post a picture of what the room looks like...**

**Thanks to all that review! Pictures from this chapter can be found on my profile! **

**BYE**


	38. The 'Dance Floor'

Star made her way through the hall way with her red flashlight. As she approached her room she turned on the light.

"Let's see. Cascade, no. Linkin Park, sure!" She grabbed her Linkin Park Cds. One was 'Minutes to Midnight', and the other was 'Meteora'. "Ooh, I should play this one!" Star mumbled to herself.

"'The Birthday Massacre'!" She grabbed all of the 'Birthday Massacre' cds.

"_Violet, Walking With Strangers, Pins and Needles, Nothing and Nowhere,_ and _Looking Glass._" She read the albums out loud.

She walked out, turned on her flashlight, and turned off the light.

* * *

Star walked into the dining room, spotting everyone instantly. "Okay, I've got Linkin Park and The Birthday Massacre!" She announced as she popped the cds into the stereo that surprisingly nobody noticed.

The music started playing.

_

* * *

Tighten your tie, boy. You're something to die for. _

_But don't hold your breath now, you're just killing time. _

_Tonight you can dream, boy. Imagine a whisper. _

_If you can keep secrets, then I'll tell you mine. _

_Remember a promise you couldn't hold on to. _

_Though it brings me to tears now, I need you to know. _

_Look in my eyes, boy. Nothing like yours now. _

_It seems that a life time is passing us by. _

_So open your eyes…_

* * *

Everyone, except for Avalon was dancing. Since she had an injury, she was sitting at a table by herself, watching other people have a good time. She _was_ enjoying herself, she wasn't completely bored or sad. She was a bit lonely, but she could manage being by herself for a little.

"Avalon, you look a bit, lonely." A small voice said, making her jump. Just a second ago every single person was on the 'dance floor' having a party.

"Oh, Bubbles. You scared me." "Sorry. Do you mind if I sit here with you?" She asked nicely. "Sure. I don't mind at all. Why aren't you out there dancing?" "I though it would be better t sit with you and keep you company instead of leaving you here alone while everyone else has fun." She told her. Avalon nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Bubbles."

"No problem." She replied with a grin. "But seriously, you should go dance, have a good time! I'm enjoying myself here, I'm not bored." She said, not wanting Bubbles to get bored sitting with her. "Alright, fine. Bye Avalon!" She stepped onto the 'dance floor'.

_

* * *

This is forever but it won't last long. _

_This is for everyone that fades away in 'never-ending'._

_And in the death of all that's long been said and done before,_

_We'll wish that we were something more._

* * *

Brick and Blossom were off in their on little world, slow dancing because the song just felt more slow than it seemed. Everyone else were dancing. They weren't dancing like it was a fast and upbeat song, but they weren't slow dancing either. It was all just, slow.

Blossom rested her head on Brick's shoulder. She'd never realised how tall he actually was. The top of her head only reached his chin, so if he looked down on her he'd seem like a giant. "This is so much fun. This song id good, too!" Brick exclaimed. "Yeah, I know. The lyrics are actually meaningful and sweet." "Really, I haven't noticed." Brick admitted. "Listen to them." Blossom suggested sweetly. And he did.

_

* * *

Stop wasting time, boy. You're late all your life, boy._

_They won't have the patience for someone like you. _

_Your memories fading. I'll love you forever. _

_I'll try to remember, I'll try to hold on._

_You're standing alone, boy. Waiting for dreams, boy._

_Waiting for something to make them come true. _

_Don't ever leave, boy. I'd miss you too much, boy._

_I'll never forget you as long as I'm here…_

* * *

The music stopped. "Well, that was one of my favourite songs by 'The Birthday Massacre'! It's called 'To Die For', in case you were wondering." Star announced when the music stopped. "I guess she's the DJ!" Blossom announced, making Brick chuckle.

"The next song will be more upbeat. It's called 'Looking Glass', it's by the same artist."

_

* * *

Waiting as I'm wanting to. Speaking as I'm spoken to._

_Changing to your point of view. Fading as I follow you._

_A boyish notion of false emotion. These words are spoken despite my love._

_A fool's devotion was set in motion. My eyes are open now. _

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend. You hide beneath the physical. _

_I see it coming but I can't defend. You cut so deep,_

_My belief is gone. My belief is gone. _

_My belief is..._

* * *

Surprisingly, Buttercup and Boomer were the ones who were dancing together for this song. The were jumping around like kangaroos at a rock party.

"You know, Boomer, you're actually a good dancer! Better than I expected! You just may be the best out of all your brothers!" She told him. "Thank you! Much like Bubbles, I love dancing." He said.

He saw Bubbles walk to a space where no one was, and start dancing. "See, she's a better dancer than me." He said. Buttercup stopped bouncing and turned to her younger sister, who was a few meters away. "No, she's just as good!" She replied to Boomer, ho was still watching his counterpart do a chain of elegant dance moves that he was impressed by.

Bubbles turned, feeling like eyes were watching her. "oh, hey BC! I never knew you were dancing with Boomer, I thought you'd be dancing with your boyfriend!" She said, mocking her a bit. Buttercup snarled, turning to face the blonde haired boy. "Boomer, you can go a head and dance around for a while. I've got a blonde fish to fry." She said maliciously. Boomer visibly shuddered at the thought of Buttercup killing her sister. But then he remembered that Buttercup wouldn't harm her sisters even if her life was in jeopardy. The least she'd do would nudge them, or smack them on the arm or on the back of their heads. But she would never put a hand on them any other way.

Unless of course they were training and had to hurt each other or play fighting.

Boomer watched as Buttercup stormed off. He watched Buttercup drag her over to another empty space and tell her something with an angry look. Bubbles looked scared for a second, but smiled afterward.

Boomer grinned and shook his head. Just then, he noticed a certain pink haired girl sitting at the table by herself. He _was_ kind of tired from all of the dancing and she was alone, so he sat next to her.

"Hey, Boomer!" Avalon said. "Hi, Avalon." Boomer slightly panted. "Too much dancing?" She asked with a matter-of-factly voice. "Yep. You guessed correctly." He exclaimed. The two were in silence for a minute or two before Avalon turned towards him, making him face her as well.

"I know this may seem personal and random, but what's going on between you and Beck?" Boomer jumped a bit. He was definitely not expecting a question like that. "I, uh, what do you mean?" He stuttered.

"Don't act like you don't know that I know you know what I know because pretending that you don't know what I know you know is gonna make me think that you don't think that I know what's going with you and Beck! 'Cause I know you know I know…And I know you know that you know but you just don't want me to know!" Avalon said really fast.

Boomer smiled nervously. "You know, you sound like Nigahiga when he-" "Don't try to change the subject. Tell me what's going on!" She pouted. Boomer rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Avalon!" He explained, standing up to leave.

Avalon pulled him back down by his shirt. He gasped as his butt came connected with the chair. "What's going on between you and Beck? Please, please tell me! I'm really curious!" She begged him.

Boomer frowned, a regretful look on his face. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Please!" He pleaded. She sat up straight and smiled brightly, filled with excitement.

_

* * *

Tell me what I want to say. Save me for another day._

_Break me, it's the game you play. Hate me as I turn away._

_A boyish notion of false emotion. These words are spoken despite my love._

_A fool's devotion was set in motion. My eyes are open now._

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend. You hide beneath the physical._

_I see it coming but I can't defend. You cut so deep, _

_My belief is gone. My belief is gone. My belief is gone. My belief is gone._

_My belief is... _

* * *

"I, uh…Beck likes me, a lot. And… he kissed me earlier today. And we got into this weird fight 'cause he made me realise that I was bisexual and I was mad at him. So finally we got over it and decided that we should pretend it never happened, but it's very awkward." Boomer concluded.

Avalon had a blank expression, staring him down like she had seen a ghost. "~ What?" She said. "Don't tell anyone!" He pointed directly at her face. His face was very serious.

She nodded slowly, the same look on her face.

"Hey, Boomie!" Bubbles chirped. "Don't call me that please." Boomer said. "Fine!" She pouted. "You wanna come dance with me? When Buttercup was done telling me off about referring to Butch as her boyfriend, she said that you were as good a dancer as me and I want to see for my self!" She squealed. "Um, okay!" He accepted. Bubbles grabbed him by the arm as soon he finished his sentence, and dragged him to the 'dance floor'.

_

* * *

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend. You hide beneath the physical._

_I see it coming but I can't defend. You cut so deep, _

_My belief is gone. My belief is gone. My belief is gone. My belief is gone._

_My belief is..._

* * *

**This is the order of who spoke last chapter.**

**Brick, Blossom, Butch, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Beck, Brick, Beck, Boomer (the one who said 'ow'), Boomer again, Beck, Brick, Buttercup (who got hurt), Brick, Brick again.**

**Super special thanks to FFicReader who gave me the greatest chapter idea yet! She/He is very good at coming up with ideas, despite him/her saying that she/he is a terrible story writer. Maybe this person gets good ideas but can't write them right…? I don't know and I'm not going to waste time guessing!**

**So credit for this chapter goes to FFicReader! YAY! ^_^**

**Thanks to all that review!**

**BYE!**


	39. Secrets Better Left Unspoken

Avalon sat there, staring into space. _"HE KISSED BECK!" _She shouted in her head. What Boomer told her put her into a temporary shock. She slowly stood up, her head was pounding from all the thinking that she had been doing. Something about Boomer kissing Beck wasn't clicking. Avalon knew it had to be one-sided. She rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger. All of the thinking she was doing was giving her a head ache, and the loud music wasn't helping.

"_I've got to lay down…"_ She thought to herself. Avalon as she stood up and went back to her room.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer went to the 'dance floor'. As the song finally started playing Bubbles did the same dance moves that she did before. Boomer did too. "Aw, no fair!" Bubbles exclaimed. Boomer looked at her with a smirk. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"You _can_ dance after all." She pouted with a smile. "Did you ever doubt me?" he said sarcastically. Bubbles giggled, doing a 360 spin to the beat of the music. Boomer's eyes widened with amazement, watching her spin in the blue dress that she was wearing. Bubbles caught him staring at her. "Do you like my dress?" She asked. "Blossom got it for me, isn't it pretty?" She cooed.

Boomer's face went blank, then it turned into a look of disgust. "…What? I'm…I don't know how to answer that, I don't speak 'Girl'!" He spat. "Oh yeah, right. Sorry!" Bubbles pouted a bit. "It's fine, don't worry about it." He exclaimed, smiling sheepishly.

But his smile quickly faded, and he looked uneasy. Bubbles quickly took notice of his sudden change of emotion. "What's wrong with you, Boomer? You seem a little, disconnected. Is something bothering you?" She asked, all of her innocence was visible. Boomer turned his head, averting his gaze downward.

Bubbles frowned, showing nothing more than concern. But then she grinned. "It's alright, you can tell me. You can tell me anything!" She exclaimed happily, rubbing his shoulder with her hand.

Boomer's face softened as he looked at her once more. He shook his head. "I-uh…I-" He noticed a certain pink haired girl exit the room with a limp. "I gotta go." He muttered, loud enough for his counterpart to hear him. He brushed passed her, not even bothering to say another word.

Bubbles stood there, not understanding why he just pushed her aside and left.

"_Was it something I said…?"_

* * *

Boomer continued down the dark hallway. He thought about what Bubbles said to him.

"_You can tell me anything!"_, was the sentence that echoed through his mind. He winced a bit, for reasons he didn't even know. He soon caught up to Avalon.

"_There are some things better kept a secret, Bubbles." _

_

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy with school! This chapter is short, but I will make the next one longer… At least I hope so…. **

**Thanks for the review!**

**BYE**


	40. Letting The Heart Decide

Avalon turned as she felt a hand gently tug on her shoulder. She turned to find Boomer grinning awkwardly. "Hey, Boomer!" She exclaimed happily. "Hi. Um, can I ask you a question?" He asked, hoping she would say 'yes', but at the same time hoping for a 'no' as well.

"Uh, sure! You wanna come to my room so we can a bit more privacy?" She suggested. Boomer nodded and followed her to the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Avalon said. Boomer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you're a girl, right?" He muttered. Avalon smiled. "Well, yes! At least the last time I checked I was." She said sarcastically, making Boomer blush from his stupidity.

"Well, uh, you know how to deal with relationships and all the junk. So, do you think I should do!" He asked frowning.

"Well, it depends on what you mean. Are you talking about Beck?" She smirked playfully. "Yes! I don't know, should I give him a chance, or should I just…Urgh! I don't know!" Boomer gripped his hair.

"It's just so stressful!" He exclaimed before letting himself drop onto her bed. He folded his arms across his face, hiding his eyes.

"Well, I can only offer you one piece of advice. You can either take a chance, just going for it because it might make Beck feel good." She said calmly while rubbing his stomach in a strange attempt to comfort him.

"Or you could trust your heart, and let it make the decision for you. But it could take a while to truly decided…" Avalon stated softly.

Behind his arms Boomer's eyes widened. She was right, she was absolutely right.

He sat up swiftly, supporting his weight on his hands as leaned back a bit. "I guess that should help a lot. Thanks for the advice, Avalon. It really helped, a lot." Boomer smiled.

"Glad I could help, Boomer." Avalon grinned. Boomer got up and left. But not without waving first.

Avalon lied down on the bed, staring straight at the ceiling. It didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep.

* * *

Boomer walked over to his room, shutting the door and turning off the light. He plopped himself down on the bed, but didn't even bother to try to sleep.

He was way too nervous, he didn't know what his decision would be.

But he knew the results would take a while to get. It could take days, or even months for him to find out if he had feelings for Beck or not.

Boomer would just have to be patient.


	41. Proposal to Partnership

Superhuman Name: Nestle

Age: 12

Birthday: April 14th, 3005

Nationality: Japanese

Country of Birth: MegaJapan

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Sky Blue

Her Role in the Team: Teacher, she trains with team members and shows them how to use their weapons and fight

Specializes in: Fist Fighting, Weaponry and Capoeira

Weapon of Choice: Handguns and All forms of Shurikens

Agent Number: 4

Team Position: Distraction, she makes diversions so she can lead the enemy to an ambush

Real Name: Nicole Matsuoka

* * *

Bubbles sat at the table where Avalon was before. She saw Avalon get up, and she saw Boomer run after her. What could possibly be going on between those two? She did see them talking at the table, and as she approached them to ask Boomer to dance, she heard Boomer saw not to tell anyone what he'd just told her.

But what did he say? That question had been haunting Bubbles from the moment Boomer ran off to follow Avalon.

What was the secret? What was so important? And why didn't she get to hear it?

Bubbles sat done, a frustrated expression instead of her normal peaceful one. So deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Buttercup and Butch standing right above her. "Hey, Bubbles!" Butch said, pulling her into reality. "Oh, hi Buttercup. Hi Butch." She said. Her voice was low.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked. "I'm just trying to figure something out. I'm fine, it's just a little hard to figure out." She explained, standing to her feet. "I'll be in my room. I'm getting tired." She said, leaving.

"…Awkward." Butch cooed with a sing-song voice. Buttercup knocked him on the back of his head and chuckled. "Cut the crap, Butch." She said dragging him off.

* * *

Beck sat quietly by himself. Thinking… Confused… Suspicious….

Bubbles wasn't the only one who was curious about Boomer and Avalon. He was too. Beck clenched his teeth. There were so many possibilities. Could Boomer and Avalon be an item? Can they be planning something secret, something that no one would know? Was it bad, was it good?

So many questions and yet no answers. Beck wanted those answers very badly. And he was willing to do anything to find out what the cute blonde boy was up to.

He was definitely jealous.

Slowly, he looked to the direction of Avalon's room. Boomer hadn't left yet, was he going to sleep in there or something? Then he looked over to Bubbles. She _was_ the last person he talked to before running off with Avalon, so maybe he told her something? As he turned to look at her, he saw Buttercup and Butch, who were talking to her. She looked confused, and Beck couldn't make out what they were saying.

That was pretty disappointing.

He slumped over, resting his cheek on his palm. So many questions were overflowing his mind. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping the questions would just stop. There were too many, it was hurting. His eyes snapped open. He turned back to face Bubbles. But he could only see Buttercup and Butch leaving, no Bubbles.

"_What were they talking about over there?" _Beck thought to himself. That's when a certain blonde walked in front of him and went into the direction of her room.

"Bubbles…" He muttered. Maybe she knew something about Boomer and Avalon.

Or maybe she was apart of it… After all, she was looking at them strangely as they spoke and as they left. Maybe she knew about Boomer and Avalon…?

He bit his lower lip, trying to decide whether or not he should approach her older sister and her boyfriend.

He walked over to them. Buttercup and Butch stopped talking and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Do you know what's going on with Bubbles?" He asked quietly. Buttercup's eyes widened slightly. She never thought that Beck would care about her, so she smiled sadly.

"Wish I knew, but she just said she had some things to figure out. We don't have a clue." Buttercup responded. Beck smiled and nodded, muttering a small 'thank you' before walking towards the main hall.

* * *

Beck reluctantly stood by her room door, wondering if he should go inside, or just wait. He knocked three times before it slowly creaked open.

At first, Bubbles jumped a bit. A shocked and surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, Beck. Hi! What brings you to my room?" She said weirdly. "Well, um, I need to talk to you…" He stuttered. "Oh, oh! Sure, come in!" She said cheerfully.

He walked in and looked around a bit. It was blue, and plain. Not much to see. But then his blue eyes fell upon the yellow and blue flower on he little side table. The one he gave her. It was still glowing.

She stood next to him, wondering what he was staring at. Bubbles quickly noticed what caught his attention. A grin crept across her lips. "Thanks for giving me that, by the way. It's really beautiful!" She exclaimed, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Her soft voice shook him back into reality. "What- oh yeah, right, you're welcome." He rolled his eyes, blushing a bit too. He tried his best to sound like he didn't care, but Bubbles saw right threw his façade.

"Hm!" She made a noise, and smirked, not buying his tough guy act for a second.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Beck?" She asked. Suddenly he turned to face her, his face was as serious as it had ever been, which wiped the smirk off of her face.

"What's going on between you, Avalon and Boomer, huh?" He asked sternly but curiously. Bubbles lowered her head, her eyes narrowed to slits. She stared at the floor, trying to find the words.

Beck straightened up, his expression softened. Bubbles closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "I wish I knew. It's not about me… It's not about me at all. It's only between Boomer and Avalon. I'm not apart of it. I wish they would tell me what's going on, but they're being very secretive." She sighed.

Beck looked down at her sadly. He took a few deep breaths; the only thing that could be heard through the silence, and he put both of his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him fully.

She looked up with a startled expression. He stared deep into her light blue eyes. She was so deep into his gaze, she couldn't look away. He moved closer, their heads so close that they could feel the other's warm breath on their skin.

And Beck slowly spoke.

"Bubbles, will you help me? Will you help me figure out what's going on between them? Please…?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"..Yes."

* * *

**Whew! That chapter was fun to write. **

**This is chapter was mostly written by FFicReader. Her ideas are the bomb! **

**So now that Beck and Bubbles are going to work together, don't you wonder what's gonna happen. And what do you think is going to happen between Avalon and Boomer? So many questions, so little answers!**

**Thank you FFicReader, for your brilliant brain, and thank you to all who read and review! **

**It means a lot! **

**BYE**


	42. Real Life

The light leaked in through the curtains, shining onto her face. Slowly she sat up, giving a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms out, opening her magenta eyes and looking around. Her eyes narrowed to slits, then widened. She was back in her room -HER room! At home in the Utonium Residence, in her bed.

She smiled. It was all a dream. Team X Minus, Generation: Doomsday, it was all her imagination.

Even Brick. She frowned. No, that wasn't a dream. It was an impossible wish. She'd never be with Brick.

But she'd still get to see him…During fights when he tells her he hates her.

She frowned again and stood out of bed.

* * *

Blossom ran downstairs. "Hey professor you'll never believe what I dreamt about…" Her voice slowly slurred and died off as she looked around the living room. It wasn't her living room at all. She gasped.

It was like an old, musty cellar with rusty chains and tools on the walls. The floor had square tiles like a bathroom, so did the walls. And there was a small dirty bathtub and a filthy sink in the corner.

"_This looks like a scene from the movie 'Saw'" _She thought to herself. She was afraid and confused, she couldn't move. After about a minute, Blossom pivoted on her heel, looking around the whole room. Even the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a loud clang from somewhere in the room and Blossom gasped, her head darting towards the direction of the noise.

Then she ran.

She ran back upstairs, she ran into her room. She shut the door and slid under her bed. Blossom panted and groaned, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly the door flew open. She could see socked feet run in and close the door.

They ran over to the bed and Blossom felt her heart stop. "Blossom!" A voice cried. Blossom automatically jumped out of her hiding spot and embraced the body belonging to the feet.

"Bubbles!" She breathed. She was shivering from fear and worry. They both were. "Are you alright? What's going on?" Blossom asked her younger sister. She never even bothered to look at her and make sure it was really her before hugging her tightly. "I don't know. I woke up this morning, and I saw… I saw." Bubbles was stuttering. "You saw what?" No response, no movement. "Bubbles?…Bubbles?" Blossom released her from her grip and looked at her.

"!" Blossom fell backwards onto her little bean bag chair. Half of her youngest sisters face was…gone. It was melted off basically. "Bubbles! What happened to you!" She cried.

"I saw him. I killed him and now he's back to kill us all." Bubbles said, her voice changing dramatically. Blossom gave her the most confused expression.

"What are you saying? Who's back?" Blossom mumbled, trying to catch her breath after being startled.

Bubbles kneeled down on all fours and crawled over to her older sister like a baby. Blossom turned her head away from her, but kept her eyes focused on Bubbles at the same time. Her breathing got heavier with every step Bubbles took, getting closer and closer each time.

She was finally a nose length away.

Blossom's eyes shut tightly and a bit of sweat trickled down her forehead and onto her cheek. She could feel Bubbles' breath on her face. It was like a cold breeze in the middle of winter. Not warm like it should've been.

"Run. Run before he kills you… like he killed me." She half whispered in Blossom's ear. Blossom's eyes shot open. She looked at her sister. She was lying limply around her waist. Cold… Still….Dead…

Realizing what Bubbles head just said, she glanced down at her sister one more time before-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed loudly! The door flew open and her father jumped inside. Only it wasn't her father.

It was a zombie, like Bubbles.

It gave a nasty snarl and growled like a wild animal. Blossom attempted to push Bubbles' limp body off so she could run, but to no avail. Bubbles was too heavy.

That's how she realised her powers were gone. "No!" She muttered quietly, straining to push the dead girl off of her. But it was too late. Her zombie-like father jumped on her. She let out one more scream as he sank his teeth into her neck and ripped a chunk of flesh and meat from it. Blood squirted everywhere, he scratched her and bit her over and over again.

Then she woke up.

* * *

Blossom lunged forward, screaming. The blanket that was wrapped around her body flew off, revealing her half naked form. She looked down at her body, panting heavily, searching for the scratches and bites that were supposed to be all over her body. All she saw was her pink tank top and white underwear.

Nothing else. No marks, no bruises. Just her own undamaged skin.

"Are you alright?" She jumped, and looked on the bed beside her.

Brick.

She stared at him for a minute, the only sounds were her breathing. He looked worried, but slightly amused.

Without warning, she tackled him with a hug. Brick didn't quite know what to do, so he just hugged her back, rubbing her back in a comforting way. She looked around the room. It was fairly dark, but she could just make out the features of the room. It was her room in the hideout.

She was in the hideout. Team X Minus, Generation: Doomsday, Brick, it was all real. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

And she was happy that it was.

* * *

**That chapter was very depressing to write, but at least in the end it gets a little bit fluffy! Yay for fluff! **

**Thanks to all of you who review! It really means a lot, I'm being totally serious.**

**Thanks for reading my story also. You didn't have to choose it, but you did! Thank you!**

**BYE **


	43. Restless

After Blossom fell asleep again, Brick couldn't. He twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. It was no use. Throughout the entire night, Blossom had woken up five times, asking him if he was alright. His response was always 'yes' or 'yeah I'm fine, go back to bed', and naively she listen, not questioning him.

But he wasn't alright. Earlier that night, after Blossom explained her dream, Brick started thinking more and more about the whole situation. He wondered what he would do if his brothers died. If he'd react the same way as Blossom, just screaming and worrying. It was making him paranoid. He never wanted to lose his brothers. Not now, not ever. He didn't know what he would do without them.

He continuously thought about what life would be like in this new place. For him, for his brothers, for Blossom, for her sisters. He knew that each waking moment they would all be at risk of being killed. It was scary, really. They had to live in an unknown environment, not aware of what's going on, only told so much… Not enough to know how to survive, and to top it all, they didn't have their powers and they didn't know how to do anything without them.

With the rivalry between X Minus and Generation: Doomsday, they wouldn't be safe anywhere. It was way too confusing.

Why is Generation: Doomsday evil? Was Team X Minus really the evil ones? Why are they fighting? And most importantly, when did this all start?

Then it clicked. Brick's eyes widened and he gasped. How long were they asleep?

He remembered when they woke up in the tubes, when they looked out the giant window… Townsville was a ghost town, it was in ruins. How long could it possibly have been for that to happen?

"How long were we asleep?" Brick muttered to himself, sitting up in bed. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Brick jumped and it startled Blossom out of her slumber. She sat up, averting her sleepy gaze to the door.

"Knock, knock!" A muffled voice chirped in sing-song. Brick and Blossom looked at each other and then back at the door.

"Come in!" Blossom answered quietly and tiredly and the door swung open. Avalon stepped in, followed by the rest of Team X Minus, Bubbles and a sleepy, and not to mention grumpy looking Buttercup.

"Rise and shine! Today is a very important day! It'll prepare you for the hazardous missions to come! And may I also add, SAVE YOUR LIVES! So unless you're feeling a bit morbid, I suggest getting up. Those who wish to die, stay asleep." Avalon cooed. "And you'll be waking up very early everyday!" Avalon skipped out the door. She, and X Minus, were the only people who were fully awake. Everyone followed behind her.

Bubbles closed the door, since she was the last person to leave.

Blossom groaned and threw herself out of bed. "Come on, Brick. If this will help us survive, it's worth getting up early." She stated simply. Brick moaned the same way and jumped out of bed.

Blossom picked up a pair of pink pyjama-bottoms and put them on. She stood in front of the mirror that was propped up against the wall. She could see her whole body in it, so it was very convenient. She grabbed a hair brush and combed through her long orange hair.

Brick stared at her as he sat back down on the bed. She felt his eyes on her, so she turned to ask why. She arched her eyebrow, and he understood exactly what she was trying to say.

"Do you feel like you're home? Is this what you do in the mornings?" he asked, she opened her mouth to speak, but silently turned back to the mirror.

"Yeah, this is what I do… It's like I'm home. The only difference is you." She said calmly, turning to him once more. Brick looked at her awkwardly before turning to look at the mirror. He took a deep breath, then sighed.

"I never imagined us being together either." Brick said truthfully. Blossom smiled sadly, putting her hairbrush down.

"Well, maybe things happen for a reason? Whether it's good or bad…" She said, opening the door. She gestured for Brick to follow.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, as he waved goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Blossom's eyebrow arched. "I'm going to my room for a sec. I'll be back!" He said, walking away.

Blossom and Brick both went into their washrooms. They both brushed their teeth and washed their faces, and they both got out at the same time.

"It's like we do everything the same since we became together." Blossom announced. "Yeah. I'm realising that, too." Brick smiled.

"Well, let's just go see what Avalon has in store for us today." He said, gesturing for Blossom to walk ahead of him. She smiled at him. She never knew e could be such a gentleman. He followed close behind until they ended up in the common room.

Everyone was sitting around the small living room table, each of them scattered about on the sofa and chair.

Once Blossom and Brick sat down, Avalon cleared her throat, preparing herself for an announcement.

"Today is a very important day!" She cooed happily. "Today is the day that our new comers,-" she gestured to the PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs."-will be training to fight, and use weapons, and I'll tell you more about it in the training room!" She led the way to the main hall.

* * *

Everyone stood up and followed her to the main hall. She approached a room that neither the PowerPuffs or RowdyRuffs seen.

"What is this place?" Boomer muttered quietly.

"This is the training room!" Avalon chirped with excitement.

She pushed the doors and doors swung open.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! Urrgh! I hate it. So, this is the chapter! Finally. ^_^**

**Read and review, thank you!**

**BYE**


	44. Training

The looks on Buttercup and Butch's faces were priceless. It only took one look before they had dashed into the room ad grabbed at the weapons on the wall, staring at them anxiously.

"WOOT!" Buttercup cheered and grabbed a flail off the shelf of weapons and swung it around like a wild animal.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" She roared with excitement and swung it around some more. But this time she was a lot closer to Butch.

He ducked down as the flail flew over his head and let out a small shrill scream. Buttercup stopped going flail-crazy and looked at the boy with confusion.

"Watch where you swing that thing! You'll kill me, I don't have my powers!" He slowly stood up as if he were expecting Buttercup to deliberately swing at him.

"I'm sorry~!" She dropped the weapon, it landed only inches away from her foot with a loud thump and she jumped. "!" She made an awkward noise and jumped over to her boyfriend.

"Be careful! You might hurt yourself!" Butch said as he embraced her lovingly. She smiled into his hug.

It was the perfect moment. They could practically hear the violins playing peaceful music, the sun shining on them, the birds chirping while they both stood in fields of sunflowers, embracing each other. It was like imaginary heaven. Then suddenly,

Avalon made a gagging noise.

Buttercup's closed eyes shot open and she glared at the now coughing Avalon. "Get a room!" She laughed, knowing fully well that she had destroyed the moment.

She walked in, joined by the rest of the gang. She was still limping a bit, but it wasn't too bad.

"Okay! Let's begin!" She announced proudly. "I'll let Lola decide on who gets what weapon and I'll let Nestle teach you how to fight and train you." As soon as that was said, Butch and Buttercup started laughing.

"You're making _Nestle_ train _us!_" Buttercup laughed. Nestle glared at them, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I'm teaching you! I just so happen to be the best fighter here!" Butch looked at her weirdly.

"Then that must mean everyone else is terrible!" He laughed. With an emotionless face, Nestle stalked up to him, grabbed him by the arm and flipped him.

He landed on the floor with a loud thud, and the wind was instantly knocked out of him.

"And that is exactly why I'm training you. If I'm stronger than you, and with everything you just said about me, you must be pretty damn weak yourself." She said sternly.

Buttercup stopped laughing the moment Nestle flipped her boyfriend.

"….OKAY! Let's get training!" She said nervously, clasping her hands together and slowly approaching the rest of the group.

Nestle smirked. "Yes, let's get going." She smiled innocently.

"Everybody line up!" Lola called sternly. The group of teens stood in a straight line, waiting. "…Bubbles," Bubbles' eyes widened at the mention of her name "- I'll get you to work with…Tyler." She suggested.

Bubbles nodded and skipped over to Tyler. "Buttercup can work with me, Butch will definitely be working with Star. The rest of you will be paired up by Nestle." Nestle took the floor.

"I'll have Blossom working with Blaine, Brick working with Beck, and Boomer with me." She smiled at Boomer, making him blush.

* * *

Everyone stood next to their trainers and waited for the next instruction.

"You may begin!" Avalon said.

Everyone looked at their partners.

* * *

-Brick and Beck-

* * *

"Okay," Beck started, "You were a good fighter when you had your powers, but let's see if you can manage yourself without them." Beck said cockily and lunged forward. Since they were sort of far apart, Brick saw the attack coming and dodged it easily. But before he could even turn around to face the blonde, he took a swift kick to the back. He fell flat onto his stomach, breathing heavily since all the air had been blown out of his body.

He gasped, standing to his feet. His back felt like someone dropped a boulder on him.

It hurt.

Brick was finally able to face him, after what seemed like an eternity. Beck was smirking and chuckling.

"You aren't strong without your powers now, are you?" He said cockily. Brick glared, squeezing his fists.

His knuckles turned white, his palms felt as though they were bleeding. He was never called weak in his whole life. Everyone thought of him as the strong, powerful RowdyRuff Boy. And he was angry when he was called weak by _this guy_ standing in front of him. He was mocking him, teasing him, _beating_ him.

So his reaction was pretty obvious.

He pulled his fist back and punch him in the face. Beck didn't even see it coming. It was like lighting. One second it's there and then in a flash it's gone.

All Beck knew was that he was in pain, and his lip was bleeding. He wiped the crimson liquid from his lip. He sucked on his bottom lip, the metallic taste resting on his tongue.

"Oh- it's on!" Those were the last words Brick heard before he found himself pinned to the floor.

During the time on the floor he received three blows to his face, two elbows to his stomach, and a bloody lip, just like Beck's.

But the fight was just beginning.

* * *

-Bubbles and Tyler-

* * *

"Okay, Bubbles. Let's see how well you can do!" Tyler said. Bubbles nodded and went straight into a fighting stance. Tyler leapt forward, aiming for a kick. Bubbles moved just seconds before the hit could reach it's target. She countered Tyler's attack with a roundhouse kick. The attack missed, but she was fast. She threw a punch just as quickly, and it nailed him in the side of his cheek. Just as she was going for another kick, he grabbed her leg and swung her around, making her lose balance. Before she could fall he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards and landing on her back with a loud thud.

"Well, that didn't take much effort." Tyler said nonchalantly while helping her up to her feet. Bubbles frowned, making him frown as well.

"Hey, cheer up. You'll get better soon, as long as you practice with me." He said with a smile. Bubbles nodded and followed him back to the original spot they were in before.

"Round two?" Tyler asked.

Bubbles went into fighting stance immediately.

* * *

-Buttercup and Lola-

* * *

"So, Buttercup, you think you can actually win?" She asked. "I'm pretty damn sure!" Buttercup replied with a glare. Her reaction only made Lola smirk. "Well, keep in mind, you don't have powers. And you've never really fought without them before. Trust me, it's different now." Lola explained.

Buttercup rolled her big green eyes. "Whatever! Enough small talk. Let's dance." Buttercup ran over to Lola with a death glare on her face. She looked like she was coming for a punch, but just as Lola was about to duck down, Buttercup went down, skating across the floor.

She flung her foot out and kicked Lola. Lola's feet went up while the rest of her body went down. She screeched and fell on her back with a very deep and loud thud. Buttercup picked herself back to her feet and brushed the invisible dirt off of her palms.

Suddenly Lola's fists came hurdling at her chest. The force was so great that it sent Buttercup flying to the other side of the room, where Butch and Star were training.

* * *

-Butch and Star-

* * *

The two didn't even waste time talking. They went right into the match. Butch threw a bunch of random punches, most of them missed. He only hit her 4 times out of the billions that he threw. Star was good at blocking. The only time he hit her was at the very start of the fight, when she never seen it coming. He hit her four times in a row before she had time to react.

"I'm I too good for you, Butch?" She asked mockingly as she dodged a countless amount of punches.

Butch was getting really annoyed, and really tired. Star used this as an advantage.

It was a perfectly thought out plan to her. Let him tire him self out, and then beat him down when he had no strength left. It was her special move.

She noticed Butch starting to slow down. He didn't slow down too much, but enough for her to notice.

"Getting tired?" She smiled. "You, shut, up…!" He panted, making her smile. His speed decreased drastically, that was her cue.

She kicked him, instead of punching. He fell over, and stayed there, just trying to catch his breath.

She kneeled down next to him, smiling sweetly. "Here is a little tip. Try to reserve your energy. It's not the same without your powers. You tend to get tired a lot quicker." And with that she sat down next to Avalon, she wanted to let Butch gain some energy before the next fight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Buttercup fell and rolled right next to Butch, coughing.

Butch turned to her slowly, and whispered "are you okay?" She looked at him and nodded. "Are you?" She choked out.

"Yep."

* * *

-Blossom and Blaine-

* * *

"_I have confidence. I can do this." _Blossom thought to herself as she stared back at her opponent. Her body was swaying back and forth, her hands clenched into fist. Blaine stood straight and tall with his hands behind his back. He looked calm but anxious and impatient. She could tell that he was ready, and that he also wanted to get it over with.

But she wasn't.

She hadn't lost to anyone since the RowdyRuff boys appeared. And even in the end she beat them, well, along with her sisters of course.

She was confident with everything. Math, science, English, language, anything school related. Even outside of school. But losing wasn't something she enjoyed. Nobody likes to lose. Especially her.

"_I'm a strong girl. I'm a PowerPuff Girl. I can do this…I can take him… I hope…" _Blossom gave one last thought before darting towards her opponent. Blaine wasn't even moving. He just stood there.

"_He's probably gonna duck right at the last second, so I should fake the punch with my left so he has to go right anyway, then swing around and kick to the right at the last second!" _She threw a punch, faking it. And just as she had planned, Blaine ducked to the right. She brought her right foot back, swung it and her whole body around, and swiftly kicked, only to have her foot swing threw air.

She felt two strong arms grip her around her stomach and waist, and threw her up into the air. She screeched and fell on her side, not aware of what was going on around her. Everything took her off guard.

And before she could even tell that she was on the floor, a foot kicked her in the back, not too hard, and she slid a few feet forward.

Blaine crouched down to her face. "You couldn't possibly think that I would fall for that 'fake left, kick right' stuff, did you?" He said sarcastically. Blossom nodded sadly, making Blaine smile as well. "Blossom. Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. You're new to this. Without your powers, the rules change dramatically. When you had super abilities, the only rules were skill, strength and strategy. Now, the only rule is to know your enemy." He stood up, helping her to her feet. She dusted herself off, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed. But she had too much pride to let that show.

"Remember that rule, my dear, and you can take on everyone in this room, and win." Blaine exclaimed. Blossom nodded, listening to every single word he said to her. She knew that it would help her. She wouldn't lose to anyone.

"Blaine, how am I supposed to do that?" She asked. He turned his back to her, but turned his head to her slightly. Just enough for her to tell he was smiling.

"I look forward to working with you, Blossom." He replied, leaving her alone. Blossom just watched as he walked away.

She was about to run and get him when suddenly a very loud alarm went off, startling everyone.

Star came running into the room.

* * *

-Moments before-

* * *

Star was going to let Butch rest. She decided to go upstairs, just to check the doors to see if they were secure. She climbed up the rail-lacking staircase, being careful not to fall off the edge, she definitely would've broken her neck.

As she approached the big metal doors and opened them, she saw something that almost made her fall off the stairs.

A girl. A random stranger. And she was standing right behind the door, looking at Star as if _she _was the random stranger at the door. Star ran down the stairs after closing and locking the door. She jumped 5 steps to the ground and sprinted to the training room as if her life depended on it. But just before she could even get to the main hall, she abruptly stopped and fell because of that. She ran right back to the metal doors, darted up the stairs, and pulled an alarm. It was very loud, and it even made her scream from the sudden noise even though she knew it was going to happen.

It only took a matter of minutes before Avalon came limping as fast as she could with the rest of the gang following right behind them.

The PowerPuffs and RowdyRuffs looked more confused than afraid, while Team X Minus looked scared.

"What's going on!" Lola cried.

"Someone's located our hideout! We're in trouble!" Star exclaimed.

Everyone, minus the PPG and RRB, gasped.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door…

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. CLIFFIE!….I think…? I don't know. **

**It's pretty long I guess. SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK! Sorry for not uploading faster. I'll try my best, but I make no promises. **

**Thank you, to all my reviewers! **

**BYE**


	45. Yuki Harishanto

Everyone stared at the front door as if it grew a face and started singing about cookies. It was as if they thought the door was harmful and couldn't risk looking away or it would do something dangerous.

But all there was, was a knock on the other side of the door that drove them all crazy.

Star wasn't sure if she should open it, or just leave the scared looking girl outside alone, with Generation: Doomsday probably hunting her down and zombies trying to devour her. Or perhaps she _was_ a zombie…

Not possible, she was too human. There were only two logical explanations.

1. She was from Generation Doomsday, or…

2. She was a superhuman that was turned into a human and has escaped/was never found by Generation Doomsday.

"I think we should let her in…." Star said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you nuts!" Beck yelled. "She could be armed and dangerous! That's like, suicidal!" He concluded. "But what if she isn't? And besides, there's one of her and eleven of us! We can handle ourselves." Star retorted and she opened the door.

The unknown girl ran in without a word, almost falling down the stairs in the process. But, on the last three steps, she tripped over her on feet and fell to her knees.

Star jumped off the side of the stairs and ran over to her, helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Avalon asked as she approached the girl as well. "N-No!" She was crying.

"What happened?" Star asked. "it- it was- was the…WAAAAAAH!"

""….""

"Sweetie, I'm not sure what 'WAH' is. Could you try to speak English, please? …..Just asking…" Avalon suggested.

Star and Avalon looked at each other and at the others strangely before turning back to the girl.

"What's your name?" Lola asked as she ran over to the girl. "My name is Yuki Harishanto." She said through her sobs.

Her hair was a lovely shade of violet and was down to her back with medium bangs. Her eyes were a light shade of Brilliant Lavender and her lashes were long and dark.

She was wearing a dark red tang top, a black and white check-pattern tie, fishnet gloves that came up to her elbows, and black baggy pants with deep crimson converse.

She stood to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, please help me! I don't know where to go!" She begged. "It's alright! We'll help you! Just…sit down and we'll figure some things out, okay?" Star said with a calming voice, leading Yuki to the couch. She sat down and continued to wipe her wet cheeks with the palm of her hands.

Star ran off to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. She handed the water to Yuki who mumbled a small 'thank you' and took small sips at a time.

"What happened, Yuki?" Brick surprisingly asked, dragging Blossom to the couch across from the three girls. Blossom stared at him as if she was worried. He never seemed like the concerned type, but he's been different ever since they started dating.

"I woke up in some weird place, with all these strange people staring at me and telling me that I belong to their side. They said that I no long have any freewill and I was like their little puppet on strings. I was scared, because they told me that I didn't have powers and that the littlest things could kill me, and that if I didn't follow their commands, they would be one of the little things that would kill me…." Yuki explained. She was shaking and slightly spilling the water that was in her cup. "That's terrible!" Nestle exclaimed and knelt down beside her. Some time between Yuki's little speech, everyone had found a comfortable place to sit or stand to listen to her in curiosity.

She started crying again, only more quietly than last time.

"They had me strapped to this metal table, tied up like I was some kinda animal or something! I don't know how I managed to, but when they all left the room, I broke out and fled from that place. I ran and ran, looking for some small place to crawl and hide in… And I saw the little tiny door, and it was unlocked, so I crawled inside, stumbled through the darkness and found this place." She said, occasionally sniffing and sobbing. Blaine gave her a look, a nasty one. She noticed it and turned away, not wanting to look at him.

If looks could kill….

"What did they say to you, exactly?" Avalon asked. "Like, did they tell you any important and/or useful information? Like who they were, where you were, or what they called themselves or anything like that?" She added.

"Well, I did over hear them talking… One of them, they all addressed him as their leader, or by Jonah P., but that's all I know about-" "Wait!" Avalon interrupted. "Jonah P.? Jonah P-Palker?" She asked. Her voice shook when she said his last name.

"I-I really don't know. They never said his full name…Why?" Avalon turned to face Blaine, who looked at Yuki and grunted with distaste.

"I'm pretty sure that his name is what you think it is…You seem to know a lot about what's going on…" Yuki murmured under her breath. "Are you aware of the zombies?" Blaine spat nonchalantly. "ZOMBIES! There are _zombies_ here!" Yuki panicked.

"Yes, there are, Yuki." Star said, glaring daggers at Blaine. "They aren't really, _zombies_ per se, they are more like the humans that survived the blast somehow, but they've absorbed enough of the radiation to reconstruct their molecular functions and their DNA, making them a lot less human." She explained, soon after, nudging Blaine in the arm. Hard.

"OW!" He groaned loudly like a child.

"Avalon…?" A small voice called. Everyone went quiet and looked to the direction of the voice. "Who is Jonah Palker?" It was Boomer. His curiosity often got the better of him. He couldn't hold a question back if his life depended on it.

"It was a long story." Boomer's face brightened. "I like stories!" He said. _"Such a naïve little child…"_ Avalon thought with a sad smile and sighed.

"I was only 6 years old at the time… He was 7. My mom was close friends with his mom, and I was friends with him…"

* * *

-_Flashback-_

"_Hey, cry-baby, suck it up! It was just a tiny hit on the head. No big deal!" The other boys laughed. "Why don't you go take that little boo-boo to your mommy? Little sissy! Ha ha ha ha!" The other boys laughed again. A young girl, Charlotte Anholt, sat on the floor, crying. The boys had thrown a soccer ball at her for being near what they called, 'their field'. She had been chasing after the butterfly that landed on her lap while she sat on the park bench reading. It landed on a flower; the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. But after she plucked it from the ground, she dropped it, because the ball hit her. _

_She fell to the concrete floor, just inches away from the soft grass, head first, getting a cut on the far left side of her forehead. Her mom and her friend weren't far, but they weren't close enough to hear her cries. Too busy talking and laughing away, they didn't notice. _

_The mean boys left, leaving her alone on the pavement. _

_Until he came…_

_The son of her mom's best friend. He saw everything. The butterfly, the flower, the ball and the bullies. He grabbed the flower and handed it to her, wiping the tears from her eyes with a smile. "They're just meanies! You're not a cry-baby, you're just…_sensitive_." He assured her. She smiled and he helped her up. "Thank you!" She smiled even wider. "No problem! Your head is bleeding, here!" He put bandage over the wound. "All better! My daddy told me to always carry these things, just in case. I guess he was right." He said. Charlotte giggled. "I'm Charlotte. And I've seen you before, you're my mommy's friend's son! But I don't really know your name… What is it?" _

_He extended his hand with a grin. _

"_My name is Jonah." _

_-End Flashback- _

* * *

"We played everyday after that. He would always come over, or I would go to his house, we'd just do crazy kid stuff." Avalon continued with her memories. "But, when I turned 7, I developed super human abilities- I still don't know how or why- and so did he when he turned 8. Suddenly, we got even closer, spending more time together. Until that day…" She slowly looked down to her feet, looking more upset than ever.

_

* * *

-Flashback- _

_Jonah ran towards Charlotte, tears streaming out of his eyes. He shoved her lightly. "I can't believe you did that! You know how I feel about it! You hurt my feelings, Charlotte! And I don't like that!" He shoved her again. _

"_I'm sorry! I was finally making friends…You know that nobody liked me, and now they do, but they only want me to be friends with them if I tell them secrets about you. I never knew! I just wanted a friend… I was finally making friends…" She cried. _

"_But, you pinkie-promised that you wouldn't tell Stephanie that I liked her. And now she must hate me! And what kinda of friend wants you to be their friend if you do mean things? That doesn't make any sense! And now Stephanie isn't my friend, Charlotte!" He yelled, making Charlotte afraid. _

"_I didn't mean to!" She yelled back. "But you did! And I hope you feel good, because you made three new friends. Too bad you just lost one." Charlotte's eyes widened at the last sentence. A lake of tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Jonah? NO!" She pleaded. "I don't like you anymore, Charlotte! Go away! You aren't my friend anymore!" Jonah cried and ran away. "I hate you!" He shouted to her. _

_- End Flashback-_

* * *

"Those mean girls at my school ditched me that same day… I was such a fool for doing that to Jonah… Letting his biggest secret escape and ruining his childhood! What kind of friend was I?" Avalon pouted.

"12 years later, the explosion took place. I've never seen Jonah since then. But I had a really bad feeling that he was the leader of the team that was against me…" Avalon concluded.

"Wow… who knew..?" Butch said nervously, earning him a smack in his head from his girlfriend.

"I… I gotta go, guys. Yuki is welcome to stay here. Star, try to get as much information out of Yuki as you can. We need to figure out what she knows so we can help her." Avalon limped away to her room.

"That must be really hard on her." Yuki commented. "I know. But I have to follow orders so, what else did you hear them saying?" Star asked. "Um, they called me the new member of Generation: Doomsday, and they told me that I was supposed to fight against this other team, uh, Team Chemical X Minus." The group gasped.

"I'm not sure if Generation: Doomsday is evil, or if Chemical X Minus is but-" Blaine cut her off. "We're the good guys. They are evil." Blaine exclaimed rudely, making it clear that he was insulted.

"Blaine! Calm down!" Lola shushed him. "You've been acting so bitter as soon as she ran in, and she hasn't done anything to you! So just, chill!" She shouted. "I don't trust her, she is too suspicious… I'm not getting good vibes…" He slurred, glaring at Yuki even more.

"I can't believe you!" Star cried. "Stop paying attention to him, Lola. And stop paying attention to Yuki, Blaine. Maybe that'll work better!" Star then turned to Yuki. "I'm sorry about those two…"

"It's okay, It's fine. I can handle it." She replied. "Great."

"Now, I think you deserve a break." Star continued. "Um….Uh…Who wants food?" Star asked nervously, clasping her hands tightly together with a smile.

"I DO!" Butch cried.

Everyone sighed.

* * *

**YAY! This is a pretty long chapter. It's longer than my usual. But I did say I'd try to make them longer, did I not? Well anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for reviewing! **

**BYE**


	46. Suspicions Killed the Cat?

**Holy Cow. I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry! But I had THE MOST SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. I tried my hardest to think, then I had a math test, so that threw me off, I got an idea and then lost it at the same time, and to top that off I don't even know what to write about now!**

**But, to be honest, this whole chapter is me writing random stuff as I go along! Oh dear…. **

Superhuman name: Blossom

Age: 18

Birthday: January 6th 2079

Nationality: American

Country of birth: America

Hair colour: Auburn

Eye colour: Magenta (light pink in certain lighting and in the dark)

Role in the team: Guard, helps Star guard the entrances and exits of the hideout

Specializes in: Quick thinking skills

Weapon of choice: Kunai

Agent number: 9

Team Position: Helper, she helps out around the team

Real Name: Alexis Utonium

* * *

Adjusting to Yuki's sudden arrival wasn't the most effortless accomplishment. After a whole entire morning of question and answer, personal profiles, background checks and of course, eating, Only two people managed to think of the new comer as a mere acquaintance. Those two people just happened to be Star and Avalon. Bubbles was willing to make an exception and become a friend, but she didn't know what to think of the random girl who sat a few feet in front of her. She wasn't sure if she could trust her as much yet, it was too soon. And she knew that her sisters and their counterparts would be thinking the same way. Well, not exactly the same, but similar.

Star was trying to be as nice as possible, without making herself seem like a pushover. Although she was being sweet, she managed to keep a firm tone at the same time.

* * *

Boomer sat in a completely different area, away from the others, with Avalon, who had finally come out of her room after slipping into depressed mode. She came back still looking tired, but after sitting next to Boomer and chatting very secretively with the blonde, she looked as happy as a child at an amusement park. And so did Boomer. Bubbles couldn't help but become especially curious and suspicious when it came on to the two. They knew something that the others didn't, and she was anxious to find out what it was.

* * *

Beck followed her suspicious acts shortly after noticing Boomer and Avalon talking secretively on the sofa. He was going to find out what they were hiding under any circumstances, and Bubbles was more than willing to do the same.

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom were also growing slightly curious towards Boomer especially, but more worried about Bubbles and Beck. The two were whispering to each other, and Bubbles was not a quiet one. The four teens were hiding something, and it was up to them to find out what. Bubbles wasn't the type to keep secrets either. And if it was a little thing, she would've told her sisters from the start. But not telling them anything about anything attracted her sisters attention more than everything else that was going on around them.

* * *

Moments later, Avalon and Boomer stopped chatting away and Avalon immediately stalked up behind Star. Tapping her firmly on the shoulder got her attention and she turned around to face her leader.

"What have you got out of Yuki so far?" She asked. "Well, we know she was abducted by our rival team, and escaped. And she hasn't the slightest clue of where she is or why she is here. But she does know how to fight, so we're in luck." Star explained. Avalon's face enlightened. "Is that all?" "No," Star sighed slightly.

"She also was in a gang before the explosion. Although she forgot what the group was called entirely, she did remember what it was all about." Star continued. "She was a fighter. She had a rival team that she was fighting against, so you can imagine how quickly it took for her to understand what we're doing here at X Minus. She may be a very big help to our team since she knows what we're dealing with."

Avalon nodded.

"What was her gang all about? Why did they start in the first place and why were they fighting with another gang?" She asked. "The gang started when the RowdyRuffs first came about. They are villains and their gang was to get the RowdyRuffs and become unstoppable. They didn't like the PowerPuff girls. Yuki and her gang were created by Professor Utonium accidentally. They were what he proclaimed to be a 'failed experiment'. This was before the PowerPuffs were born. They weren't showing any signs of life so he kept them in tubes to try to sustain their lives. But the sad part about it was that they were all just unconscious and under developed. It would take time for them to adjust. But he didn't know that, and he got rid of them. He basically threw them out. And when they woke up, they didn't know what happened to them, or where they were. Some how, they were contacted by HIM and he showed them their past, but of course not without altering it first."

Avalon gasped slightly. "So what HIM showed them was false truth, about their creator and what they saw was him tossing them out like garbage. So they turned against him. Later on when they discovered that he had created the PowerPuffs, they worked with HIM to try to defeat them, because they felt that they should've been in the Puffs place, being loved and cared for, they were, after all, his first born." Avalon continued for her.

"Precisely." Star said. "And when Mojo created the evil counterparts, they wanted them to join forces and Destroy the girls once and for all." She continued further.

"But, another group of people loved the PowerPuffs and how they saved their lives, so they obviously wanted to stop Yuki. The day of the explosion was the same day that her team had won, and they were about to recruit the RowdyRuff Boys." Star finished.

"That's some useful information. Now, I need to know her age, birthday and etcetera. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just tell me when I come back." Avalon concluded as she turned to leave. Star grabbed her by the shoulder, causing her to turn slightly to the redhead. "Why are you leaving?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I just need to do something for someone, no biggie." Avalon said with a suspicious smile.

"Okay.." Star clearly didn't believe that it was 'no biggie'. Avalon left with a smile on her face.

"Something's definitely going on." Star thought to herself as she watched Avalon disappear into the main hall. "Boomer?" She called over to the teen on the couch. He looked up with slight nervousness at first, startled by his name suddenly being called. But he drew in a deep breath and responded.

"Yes, Star?" "Would you mind helping with lunch?" She asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded, following her into the kitchen.

* * *

Blossom sat across from Yuki, who had calmed down since the morning, but was still a bit shaky. She just needed time to adjust to her new surroundings. And so did Blossom, her sisters and their counterparts. Blossom took time to really examine the new girl. It didn't take Blossom too long to notice the watch on her wrist.

"Hey, Yuki?" Yuki's eyes darted towards her instantly. She gave her a look, telling her to continue with what she was going to ask.

"Where'd you get that watch?" She asked. "Oh, this?" Yuki looked down at the watch as she brought it closer to her face. "It was a gift from my grandmother. I'm not sure where she got it, or how it even works. If she hadn't set the time before she gave it to me, I wouldn't be able to myself." She explained with a sad smile.

"When'd she give it to you? Was it for a special occasion or something?" Blossom replied. "Oh, she gave it to me for my birthday, before she passed away." She said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Blossom cried, feeling guilty for bringing back painful memories.

"It's alright. It's okay, you didn't know." She assured her, looking at her watch one more time.

After a few moments of minutes, Blossom was still eyeing the watch. It looked extremely expensive and hi-tech. She hadn't seen it anywhere before, and wondered where her grandma could've got it.

"Where are you from?" She asked suddenly. "I-I'm from here? Why?" She stuttered. "Just wondering. What about your grandmother? Where was she from?" Blossom asked, not wanting to interrogate the poor girl, but she really wanted to know where she got the weird watch.

"She's from here, too. We've been here our whole lives." Yuki replied slowly. "Oh." Blossom muttered slightly under her breath.

She'd never heard of a watch like that one, or seen it in the country anywhere. Something inside of her wanted to just leave it alone. But the logical side of her wanted to let Avalon know about this watch.

And Blossom knows what side her whole life is driven by.

She stood up from her spot on the couch and sauntered towards the main hall.

* * *

Bubbles and Beck were in Beck's room, brainstorming all the possibilities about the things that were going

on between Boomer and Avalon. And they agreed especially on one thing.

Secret romance.

Bubbles was a bit upset about Boomer not telling her, but Beck was mad, but he wouldn't show it. Not to Bubbles, but he would give Boomer an earful when the time was right. "Why wouldn't he tell me? I thought I was at least a friend to him! How could he just, do that!" She cried sadly. "I thought he would tell me."

"Yeah, well we all thought wrong. He is hiding things from you. And you know he won't tell you. You're just gonna have to beg him." Beck retorted calmly, letting some attitude and sarcasm slip.

"You're right!" Bubbles exclaimed bitterly. "If he wants to keep secrets, he shouldn't make his suspicious behaviour visible to the public. It's like he's deliberately trying to make us curious, or jealous!" Bubbles pouted. "I'm going to talk to him later." She told Beck. "Me too." He replied.

* * *

Blossom knocked on Avalon's door, the force pushing the slightly open door forward. She saw the Avalon was looking around her room for something, and didn't notice her knocking.

So she tried another method of getting her attention. "Avalon?" She said. Avalon visibly jumped and dropped a bunch of papers dramatically. She stood up, tensing her whole body with her hands behind her back. The biggest most guilty smile was smeared across her face.

Blossom's eyebrow practically arched itself. "Um, I just want to report something I found a bit odd." She started while making her way into Avalon's room. Avalon sat on her bed and Blossom stood beside her.

"It probably won't matter, but I just wanted to let you know, just in case. Yuki has a really weird watch that she says her grandmother gave to he. It's like nothing I've ever seen, and it doesn't look normal. There are a bunch of buttons, and none of which are like things that you'd see on any normal watch. And she seemed like she was nervous when I asked her about it. I think she's hiding something." Blossom explained.

"There seems to be a lot of hiding recently." She also thought.

Avalon rubbed her chin, looking deep in thought. Her eyebrow furrowed, and she turned back to Blossom.

"It does sound suspicious. We have a room prepared for her, when she sleeps, she's gonna take it off. When she does, I can sneak in and take the watch. I'll inspect it later." Avalon explained to Blossom. "Okay."

"Thanks for telling me about your suspicions, I'll look into it." Blossom nodded and stepped out of the room.

Avalon took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." She mumbled to her self as she turned back to the scattered papers.

"What are you and Boomer up to?" blossom asked out of no where, making Avalon jump the same way as before, the only difference was the small but exasperated scream.

"Stop doing that!" Avalon snapped. "What are you hiding? You and Boomer, what is with you?" Blossom asked, poking her head into the room. "It's none of your concern! -Wait! There is nothing going on to begin with."

Blossom smirked. "Yeah right." She said in sing-song while slowly disappearing behind the door.

Avalon sighed and smiled. The secret was getting harder to keep, and soon everyone would be chasing them down until they get answers. They weren't going to stop, especially Blossom and Brick. Based on their personalities, quick thinking and logic and reasoning, they would make both Avalon and Boomer choke and everything they say would bow up in their faces, it would backfire and the outcome wouldn't be pleasant no matter what happened and how everyone felt about it.

Chuckling softly to herself while counting down the time to the explosion of secrets, Avalon walked over to the papers scattered across her carpeted floor. As she was bending down to reach for it, her gaze directed itself towards her door. Her eyebrow twitched and she picked up the papers, never taking her eyes off the door. With the paper in a neat pile and in her hands, she strolled over to the big wooden door that separated her privacy from the public, and closed it, dividing herself from the rest of the world.

This time Avalon locked it.

* * *

**OH YEAH! Story has finally been updated! I'm so sorry for taking forever. I hate writers block with a PASSION!**

**Read and review. (Maybe I'll update faster. LOL) **

**BYE**


	47. No, Curiosity Did

The plan was in motion. Bubbles was ready to confront him. He was in his room, the door was shut, she had no idea what he was doing or if _she_ was with him again.

But she didn't really care, she just wanted answers.

She knocked on the door and awaited a response.

Boomer opened the door.

"Hi, Bubbles. What's up?" He said casually. Inviting herself in, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Boomer gave her a weird look as she strolled passed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Tell you what?"

"I can't believe you would do something like this! Even if it's been a day, I thought we could at least be friends. But, you're still keeping secrets from me!" Boomer looked more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

"What are you talking about?" Bubbles just kept dramatizing and ranting with no end.

"You could've at least told me! Why wouldn't you? Why didn't you! I wouldn't have a problem with it! I'd think it was okay! I'd actually find it kinda sweet, you know." Bubbles shrieked.

"But what didn't I tell you?" Boomer asked quietly. "You're wrong to think that I, or anyone else, would make a big deal out of it! Buttercup's with Butch and nobody treats them differently. Blossom and Brick are cute together, and no one's making a huge deal out of it! So why wouldn't you tell us about this?" She cried.

"What are you talking about, Bubbles? I don't understand-" "I thought I was your friend, Boomie!"

He arched his eyebrow. "Um…What are we-" "So you should just let everyone know. I can't believe you though! How could you not tell me?"

"HOW COULD I NOT TELL YOU WHAT?" He half yelled while grabbing her shoulders. Her eyes widened a bit as he shook her back and forth.

She pushed him away. "Tell me that you and Avalon are dating!"

Boomer's expression was priceless.

* * *

Avalon left her room and went out into a hallway only to be greeted by Beck. He was right outside her door, which is why she bumped into him. "Oh, hi, Beck." She said slowly while attempting to navigate her way passed him. "Hold on a sec," He said while pulling her back. "Oh boy." She muttered under her breath.

"You have a lot of talking to do, Avi." he cooed. He pulled her back into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Um, what do we have to talking about?" She asked nervously. "Um, I don't know, how about the fact that you and Boomer are dating behind my back?" he said sarcastically.

"What! I-I'm not dating Boomer!" She half yelled at him. "Really? The small chats, the secrets that neither of you would bother to tell us, the papers in your hand that you're about to give to him? What would you call that?" He asked with even more sarcasm. Without giving her a chance to speak he continued.

"By the way, what are those papers? What do they say? Is there even writing on them? What are they for?" Avalon stopped him. "These are confidential. As your leader, I have every right to personal secrets or romances and I can do whatever I want And you don't need to know about it. You, on the other hand, have to tell me everything." She stated firmly.

"And what if I chose to not follow your orders?" "Then you have permission to leave and find your own shelter. And you don't get to keep _anything_ that's from here. Good luck trying to survive with no weapons, no food, no clothes. No chance." Avalon retorted.

"All I want is to know if you and Boomer have something together. Is that too much for you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm not seeing Boomer. It's nothing like that! You don't understand." She said a bit more seriously.

"Whatever. Don't think about him in any other way than a friend, and we won't have this problem." Beck concluded as he turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave Avalon spoke up.

"We both know why you feel that way." She said with a smirk. Beck gave her a dirty look before leaving the room.

* * *

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Boomer laughed. "I just figured, you guys were just being so secretive. I guess I kind of made false accusations."

"Yeah, but why? Why was that the first conclusion that came to you?" Boomer asked. "I don't know! It just fit the way you were acting."

"Oh, so you and Beck were stalking us, right?" He asked sarcastically with a sly smirk. "No! we weren't really, _stalking_ you per se. We were just, curious…?" She replied nervously, making Boomer laugh.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Bubbles." He said as a-matter-of-factly. "But satisfaction did bring it back." She one-upped him.

"You also said you wouldn't let me die." She added. "But we're not killing you it's the cat." He rebutted.

"The cat _does_ have nine lives."

"Well played."

* * *

**WOOT! I don't know why, but I love the way Boomer and Bubbles' conversation played out.**

**Here's the next chapter. As soon as possible as I promised.**

**Please forgive me if I fail to update quickly. I'm currently working on _two _different stories. **

**Read and review, it means a lot. (And I'm not just saying that. Don't you want to make an 11 year old girl happy? T_T) **

**BYE**


	48. Change of Character

"Yuki, do you have any allergies?" Star asked yet another question. "Yes. I'm allergic to pollen." She replied blankly. "Great." Star said mumbled as she scribbled down more stuff onto her little clipboard.

Avalon walked casually into the common room. "How's everything going?" She asked Star. "Oh, I'm finished the little questionnaire." She handed Avalon the clipboard.

"Thank you. I'm going to go look over this in my room. But first, what's for lunch?" She asked wit a huge smile.

"Mini pizzas. I was originally going to make grilled cheese and ketchup but Boomer went crazy after seeing the pizzas in the freezer." She explained, making Avalon giggle.

Suddenly there was a very feminine squeal from the kitchen.

"OUCHY!" Boomer cried as he stumbled out of the kitchen, pouting like a child. Yuki, Avalon and Star tried their hardest to hold back their laughter.

"W-what happened?" Star asked, attempting not to giggle.

"I wanted to eat my pizza after I took it out of the oven, and I got burned." He whimpered.

With that said, the girls burst into a storm of laughter.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow. It was now 11:23 PM and Yuki had gone to bed, along with everyone else.

Except for two of the team mates.

Blossom and Avalon stayed out in the common room, awaiting the perfect time to get the watch. "Are you ready, Blossom?" Avalon whispered to her accomplice. She received a simple nod from her, and with that she slowly approached Yuki's room door. Pressing her ear against the door to hear any movement coming from inside the room, Avalon slowly turned the knob.

Blossom's lips forced themselves to curl upwards into a smirk. She felt like she was a top secret spy sent to recover a missing file stolen by her arch enemy. Her mission had many perils and it all came down to the culprit and herself fighting to the death to recover the stolen item.

Or something to that effect.

Avalon opened the door and just as she'd hoped. Yuki lay asleep. Avalon and Blossom prowled over to the edge of the unsuspecting Yuki's bed. Her room was furnished, it had a TV, stereo system, mini fridge, bedside tables with piles of books on all sorts of things stacked up in neat rows of five. The room was complete. The only thing missing was the one thing the two teens came in to find.

The watch.

Yuki suddenly stirred as she tossed over on her side. The two girls stood frozen with shock and fear. Her left arm swung over the side of the bed, revealing the watch.

Avalon kneeled down and calmly took Yuki's wrist. She undid the latches and pulled it off so quickly, that Blossom hadn't even released the breath she was hold from before. She swiped the watch away and gestured for Blossom to run for it.

And so she did.

Avalon and Blossom shut the door behind them and gave each other a quick high five for completing their mission. "Now that I have this I can analyze it and see if there's anything weird about it. Avalon brought the watch p to her face. "Hmm, this does seem kinda abnormal." She mumbled.

"You'd better be off to bed though, we get up early tomorrow and train more." She said with her firm voice again. "Okay, Avalon. Goodnight." Blossom said as she turned to walk to her room.

"Sleep well." Avalon waved.

The pink haired girl yawned as she looked at the watch. As tired as she felt, she knew she had to do some research on the device she held in her hand. Her half-opened eyes watched over the buttons and blinking lights on the watch. She drug her feet to the laboratory.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Yuki's eyes shot open as she stood up in bed, just after the door to her room closed. Avalon took her watch and she knew who's fault that was.

Blossom Utonium.

She took a deep breath through her nose. Her wide eyes narrowed down to slits as she gazed at her bare wrist, where her watch had been, and then she glared at the door, the thief's escape route. They could do whatever they wanted to that watch. She didn't care. Even if they figured it out, which they wouldn't anytime soon, they wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

A smirk crept upon her face. "Oh, you really messed up this time, Avalon." She said to her self.

_"Everything's gonna blow up in your face."_

She lied back down, snuggled into her pillow and cuddled up in the warmth of her blanket. She chuckled to herself as she slowly started counting down to the explosion of secrets.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**OMG Again! I couldn't update because of writers block. SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Read and review please!**

**BYE!**


	49. Persistent

It was 1:34 AM. Avalon sat around metal lab table gripping the watch delicately, as if it was made out of fragile glass. She stared long and hard at it, turning it to different angles. Slowly making her way back to the front of it, Avalon noticed all of the buttons.

There were 7 buttons. Not normal.

Taking a chance, she pressed the green button on the side.

"Password Required." I robotic female voice rang out, scaring Avalon slightly. She set the watch down, knowing that all the buttons must've required a secret code to access any data.

She inwardly sighed.

Clearly there was something that Yuki was hiding. It would take Avalon some time to figure it out, but she already had her doubts.

Yuki was number one on her suspicion list.

Avalon checked the clock.

1:36.

She wasn't getting anywhere. She sighed out loud this time. Looking at the watch for another 2 minutes or so, she decided she may as well try the rest of the switches and buttons on it. She pressed the black one on the side. The blank viridian screen depicting the time turned electric blue, catching Avalon off guard, and a bright projected screen emitted from the watch, showing a giant picture of a map. A small blinking darker blue dot blinked, indicating where she was. Avalon, at a loss for words, stared at the map. It was a GPS, pinpointing every location in the city.

Due to restlessness, Avalon shrugged it off, not showing much interest in it. Her main focus was to get the watch back to Yuki without her ever realising it was gone, and getting as much sleep as possible.

Again, she checked the clock.

1:41.

She stood from her seat and quietly snuck into Yuki's room, setting the watch on the side table, hoping the girl would think that she place it there last night.

* * *

Avalon jumped into her soft bed and instantly fell a sleep.

The rhythm of her heart beats acted as a lullaby.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki was the first to wake up. She immediately grabbed the watch off the side table. She stared at it, inspecting it, searching for any flaws. Everything appeared to be in order.

There came a knock at the door, she hesitated to answer. "Come in…" She called.

"Oh! You're awake. Did you enjoy your rest?" Star chirped happily.

_Typical_.

"Yes, it was very nice. Thank you!" Yuki replied. "I am preparing breakfast, so you should probably start getting up." She explained, waving goodbye as she left the room.

Yuki threw herself out of bed and put her watch inside the drawer. Her violet locks dishevelled and sticking out in random areas.

She slipped out of her Pyjamas and into the hand-me-downs that Star had gave to her until further notice. It was a plain black shirt and a pink, gray and black plaid miniskirt.

After brushing her hair, she found her way to the common room, where she was greeted by the gang.

They were having pancakes for breakfast.

* * *

"YUMMY!" Butch cried as he ran towards the kitchen table. "Down boy," Buttercup started as she lightly patted him on the shoulder. He made an annoyed sound before plopping down on the seat closest to the food. Buttercup sat next to him.

"Alright everyone!" Star chirped. She was more bubbly than Bubbles. "Dig in! But don't pig out _too _much!" She added. Butch had already devoured half of a pancake before Star had taken her seat.

That earned him a slap across the back of his head.

He shot his lover a nasty look before returning to his plate. Only this time he ate like a normal human being.

"You guys are like an old married couple already. And it's only been two days." Blossom noted.

Butch and Buttercup glared at her.

* * *

Beck sat across from Boomer, again.

"Did you help in the kitchen this morning?" Beck asked out of nowhere. "Oh, no. Not today." Boomer replied sheepishly. "Okay." Beck replied.

They continued eating silently before Boomer broke the silence. "I can't help but ask this question." He stared, gaining Beck's attention instantly. "What?"

"How have you been?" Boomer finished, smirking. Beck snorted and looked at him. "I've been…fine. Never better- well actually, I've been much better than I have been feeling now." He said, mimicking Boomer's sly grin. "Ah, sorry to hear that." He frowned.

"No, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I haven't explained why I feel this way." He assured him. "Why do you feel 'this way'?" Boomer asked, putting air-quotes on 'this way'. "I can't tell you here." Beck smiled.

"Why not?"

Beck put a fork full of food in his mouth and averted his eyes. Boomer groaned. "Beck?"

"Irm teweng mah phuued!" *I'm chewing my food!* "I candansher yew Rie now!" *I can't answer you right now.*

Boomer rolled his eyes, making Beck smile. "God, Beck. You're something else." Boomer chuckled as he continued to eat his food as well.

"I might tell you, eventually… When the time is right." He explained after swallowing his food. "Cheesy as hell." Boomer said to no one in general.

"I heard that, and it's hard not to sound cheesy when all you can think of is-" Beck stopped himself abruptly. This action caused Boomer to completely face him and stare. "…Continue." He said sternly, raising his voice to make it sound a bit like a question.

"No. I can't. I just can't." Boomer let out a exasperated sigh. After a few seconds Beck spoke up again.

"You're a very persistent person. You just won't stop."

"I would stop if you gave me answers!" Beck chuckled. "Like I said, persistent little boy."

Boomer scoffed. "When will you tell me?" Boomer asked. "When the time is right."

"When will the time be right?" "When it is." "But when is that?"

Beck gave the blonde across from him another look. "Seriously?" Boomer laughed. "I am persistent, aren't I?" Boomer asked innocently.

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

* * *

**OKAY! THIS TIME I DEFINITELY PROMISE TO UPDATE AT LEAST WITHIN A WEEKLY BASIS! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY! AND I'M WORKING ON TWO DIFFERENT STORIES! The first one will be posted up soon, and it's a collection of one-shots. I love those kinds of stories. If you like those kinds of stories, you should definitely check out '_Idiosyncrasy_' by_ SeBriar_. It's awesome. **

**BYE!**


	50. Use Her

When breakfast was over, Blossom went to the common room. After thanking Star for the meal and asking her if there were any good books to read, Star had given her "The Hunger Games".

Blossom had just finished the seventh page when she was interrupted by a certain pink haired teen. "Blossom," she started, "I have a favour to ask you, will you accept?" She asked politely. Blossom set the book down on the couch, marking the page where she left off. "Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to get as close to Yuki as possible, and get as much information out of her as you can." Blossom gasped. "You mean, 'use her'?" "Exactly." Avalon bluntly answered. It was not in Blossom's good nature to use people, she had no experience and no intention of doing that to anyone. She'd never done it before.

"I'm sorry Avalon, but I can't do that. I just- I couldn't!" Blossom stuttered. "Yes, you can! If Star can do it, you definitely can!" She told her. Blossom stopped panicking for a few seconds before she realised what Avalon had said to her. Her eyes widened and she stared at the girl on the other side of her.

"Star is in on this plan, too?" Avalon smirked. Blossom's expression hardened as she silently accepted Avalon's face lit up, and she smugly smirked, knowing she would win this fight. "Thank you! Remember, it's for the good of the team. Townsville depends on us to keep it safe." She concluded as she left.

Blossom sighed in defeat. Yuki was innocent, right? She was just a lost young girl, searching for someone to help. She just ambled away and ended up finding this place, looking for someone to help her. Why in the world would anybody suspect her to be up to something… suspicious- something _bad_?But, now that she thought about it, how _did_ Yuki find the hideout? It was small and hidden so well that even with super powers, she herself wouldn't be able to find it. Even if she _tried_!

Blossom perked up, leaning forward from her slouching position on the couch. How that clueless girl found the hideout remained unknown to her, maybe it was something worth telling Avalon? No, she'd already pointed out the inadequate "Watch Theory", and she hadn't heard of it since. So it probably wasn't important in anyway. It was probably just a normal watch. She wouldn't want to waste even more of Avalon's time with the silliest of questions and ponders about Yuki Harishanto. Blossom was 99.9 percent sure that it was just luck and chance that led Yuki to the small opening of the hideout. Yes, it _was _shaped a little in the style of a door, but it looked more like a tiny boulder with a piece of weird shaped wood stick out of the side. And that piece of wood was apparently the door knob. Plus, it was 32 inches in width and 32 inches in length. It hidden behind a humongous pile of rubble, making it blend in with everything else around it completely. She couldn't have found it unless she was looking…

Blossom's eyebrows furrowed, and she picked up her book again in an attempt to forget about all the thinking she was doing. It made her head hurt, which was something she'd never experienced before. Maybe she really did think too much, as Buttercup had mention _a lot_. And sometimes even the Professor and Bubbles, too. She sighed and opened the book to the eighth page.

* * *

Brick lay in his room, bored out of his mind. He hadn't really talked to his brothers in a while, because he was too caught up in everything that was going on. Everything happened so sudden, it was unbelievable. How'd he and his counterpart end up together. How'd he get with Star and leave her in one night? When did Butch and Buttercup get together, and fully plan their future? And why weren't Boomer and Bubbles the first of them to get together? After all, they were the most loving and caring and naïve out of the group.

So why weren't they together yet?

Brick's eyebrow arched. He decided that he would go talk to one of them. After a moment of speculating who to choose, he decided on Boomer, fearing the possible things he may encounter upon setting foot in Butch's room. Especially if Buttercup just happened to be in there, as well… He shuddered at the thought, then had to stifle the urge to laugh at his middle brother's perverted demeanour.

He pushed himself out of bed and reached for the door. The golden knob creaked loudly as he turned it and opened the door. He sauntered over to the hallway, almost forgetting which room his brother stayed in. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the sound of his youngest brother's voice giving him permission to come inside. He opened the door and looked around. The bed was covered in sketches and drawings that his blue eyed sibling had scribbled onto paper. Other than the messy bed, his room was nice and tidy.

And very yellow.

"Hey, Brick." Boomer greeted softly. Brick couldn't help but return the smile that Boomer had sent his way.

"What're you doing here?" He asked politely, his gentle smile fading almost instantly. "I haven't really talked to you in a while, just wanted to see what was going on." Brick responded calmly and took his seat on the edge of Boomer's bed; the only area that wasn't scattered with drawings. Boomer had turned his attention back to the sketch he was currently working on, and lightly pressed his led pencil against the paper, drawing a cluster of lines and shapes. Brick watched him work for 3 minutes, and finally realised what he had been drawing. It was a picture of a bird in flight.

And it was amazing.

Brick felt that beam return to his face, it was uncontrollable. "You're really good at drawing, Boomer. You're just as good as Butch." He said. "Thanks." Boomer grinned and gazed at his older brother. Slowly, Brick's eyes wandered to a certain picture, the only picture that had colour. His hand reached out to grab a hold of it when a pale hand swiped his away. Boomer's eyes flared up, staring warningly at his older brother. The look sent small chills up Brick's spine and he lowered his hand cautiously. An unhurried grin slide across his features as his eyes locked with a set of blue ones.

"Why so serious about that drawing?" He said leisurely. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Something you're trying to hide?" He asked. "No. I just- it's my work, I don't have to show you if I don't want to." Boomer replied, unnerved. Brick's stare only made it worse.

"Alright, okay. I won't force you. But, do mind this," Brick arose from his position on the edge of the bed. His keen eyes fixed on his blue clad sibling. "I will see that picture sooner or later," He snickered.

"Yeah. I bet you won't." Boomer replied nonchalantly. Brick exited the yellow room leaving Boomer, arms crossed and cheeks red and lips pouty, on his bed with an incomplete sketch in front of him. He no longer wished to finish it, his mood went sour. He gather every paper and put it into a neat pile on his dresser. The only picture left was the one Brick had attempted to snatch away.

"_I will see that picture sooner or later," _Brick's voice rang out in his mind. He scoffed and stared at the portrait of Bubbles. He smirked and tucked it in underneath the rest of the drawings he had done.


	51. Introduction: And So It Begins

Buttercup sat in her room along with her boyfriend. "I'm so bored." He murmured. She glanced at him bitterly before shoving him roughly with her foot. "Read a book, moron." She snickered. He glared at her as she snorted. As if he was going to read anytime soon. Books weren't his thing, and would never be. He scoffed. "No," Butch responded coldly. Just then, he rubbed his back in pain. "And also, ouch." He said, letting her know that her abuse was too much for his human form to take.

"You are in my room with me, your amazing hot girlfriend," Butch smirked, "and you won't even so much as bat an eyelash at me." Buttercup concluded. "Instead you just sit there moping about being bored. There are a lot of thins to do, and things to keep you entertained." She added.

"Take me for example." Butch laughed. What could he possibly do with… _that_? Talk to it about girl stuff? Despite Buttercup's boyish demeanour, she _was_ a girl, and she couldn't help but let all of that oestrogen over power the little testosterone she had. Butch wasn't about to say that to her face, for he knew what consequences he would pay, slowly and painfully. He almost shuddered at the thought of her towering over him. "What could I possibly do with you to entertain myself?" He snorted. Suddenly an idea crept into his mind, and he turned to her with a suggestive grin on his face. "I have an idea…"

Next thing he knew he was looking at the ceiling, and at the corner of his eye he could see Buttercup's foot.

"If you even get near the thought of that, I won't just kick you, I'll literally throw you off of the bed, powers or not." She snarled. There's the girlfriend he, unfortunately, knew and loved.

* * *

Yuki wasn't sure what Avalon had discovered about her watch, but Avalon didn't seem so suspicious towards her. It was a relief, really. Without having to be under the stress of the accusations, without having to retrace her foot steps to figure out where she had gone wrong and messed up the plan. It was all going smoothly and she planned to keep it that way. But, the longer she waited the more anxious she became. It had only been 2 days since she was there, and already they had found an item that she was supposed to be hiding.

She locked her door as the sudden beeping of her watch echoed throughout her room. It had to be urgent for him to call randomly and during the day; the perfect time to _get caught_. Star pouted as she got down on her knees and grabbed her watch from inside the drawer. She pressed the red button, which caused a blue holographic projector to show the face of her caller. She stared intently at him, trying to come up with as many reasons why he would call yet avoiding the real reason. Of course she knew why he was calling her.

She was in trouble.

"Yuki!" He half yelled, knowing not to be loud enough for people other than the pink and black-clad girl to hear. "I hear that you've let them take the watch for analysis?" He asked. "Well, they snuck in and took it. I thought it would raise suspicion if I pretended to wake up just as they were about to take it and tell them not to. After all, sir, it's just a watch to them, and if I didn't let them have it for a while, they'd think I was trying to hide something!" He scoffed at her, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You do realise that they could've unlocked all of the password-secured sections, and if they did you would be in trouble even more trouble than if you '_woke up'_ and stopped them, right!" He asked sternly.

Yuki looked down at her lap. "You do not know what these people are capable of! For all you know they could've had an expert hacker and unlocked everything-" "I know! And I'm sorry!" She cut him off. He made a low growl noise. "Don't interrupt, Yuki Harishanto. You know I like to finish, and you know what happens to anyone who cuts me off in mid-sentence." He spat coldly. At least he hadn't yelled this time, but his calmness was eerie.

She remembered the last time her best friend had consistently cut him off. He cut her, and it wasn't pretty. He used a knife and slashed down her back, leaving a deep, nasty and painful looking cut along her whole entire back. And it wouldn't heal. She was crying for hours, and he ordered that no one help her, she was bleeding, a lot. It was painful to see her friend get hurt, but that wasn't enough to persuade Yuki into getting herself in such position for the sake of her friend. After all, she had done it to herself.

Yuki apologized to him for her rude interruption and listened, bitterly, to what he had to say. He continued scolding her about her reckless acts before telling her to keep her act together. "I will try to do better and act more natural. After all, you did assign me to this mission because you trusted that I could do it. My position has always been the traitor, hasn't it?" She assured him. For once in their more, _one-sided_ conversation, he smiled. He, seemingly reluctant, softened his expression and tone. He couldn't be too harsh to his favourite girl, even if she could blow their cover. He cared to much for her, crushing her would be the worst thing he could commit, and he wouldn't want to lose a loved one. Especially since he's already had his heart broken when he was 8. "Please, try your best. I depend on you more than anyone in this group." She stared at him, expecting him to say something. Instead he sighed and said his goodbyes.

"Keep up the good work, beautiful." He smirked.

"Thank you, Jonah."

* * *

Blaine and Tyler sat together in his room. Lola lied down above them on her bunk. "So what's up with you and that Yuki chick?" Tyler asked, laying down and playing with a tennis ball he had found on the floor somewhere. "She just- I don't know. I'm just not getting a good vibe from her." He admitted. "So like, some kinda 'evil aura' thing?" Lola jumped in sarcastically. "Ha-ha, very funny, sis." Blaine snickered as he heard the bantering siblings. "Do you two ever not argue, even if it's for fun?" He asked.

"No, I don't think there's a day where we've never at least made one comment at each other." Lola answered truthfully while Tyler answered "We don't argue all the time."

Blaine could tell who was lying easily.

Instantaneously, Tyler and Lola turned to each other. "We don't fight everyday!" He exclaimed. Lola only laughed at his statement, making his expression harden. "What ever happened to your memory. We so fight everyday!" She explained. "No we don't." ("We do!") "Tyler! Stop it!" ("Lola, you're wrong!")

Blaine face-palmed.

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to give all my readers a head's up. The story is about to get very, VERY, action packed and suspenseful. This is where the real story starts, so prepare yourselves. Read and Review?**

**(And special thanks to **_**Who Wants A Bowl Full of Yuki**_**, because now she has made me a **_**HUGE**_** fan of **_**Big Bang **_**and **_**2NE1**_**! Man, G Dragon is so…EEEP! So thank you Yuki-Sama! **_**Lollipop**_** and _Heart Breaker_ are so amazing!)**

**BYE!**


	52. Chapter 1:Page1: Glow

Chapter 1: Glow

She could never help herself. After being under Team X Minus' protection for so long, almost a year and a half now, she wanted to go out and fight. She was well trained, and had already beaten down some of Team Generation Doomsday's members. She was ready, she knew she was ready. She was one of the strongest there. And everyone knew it.

Her green eyes' piercing stares were seemingly no match for her newest leader's glassy, stone colored glaring eyes. Buttercup sighed. At least she could still win in a stare off against Blossom. Avalon crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her right leg. "Sorry, Buttercup, but you cannot go out and fight against Generation D. alone. It's still too dangerous, even if you _were_ the strongest person here." Avalon bitterly explained.

Even if she was only worried for her safety, she could be really strict at times.

"I know I know… But I am really strong, so I can handle it right?" Everyone who was around, (and eavesdropping), let out a frustrated sigh, along with Avalon of course.

"Apparently, agent, you just _love _to hear people call you powerful. You aren't the most powerful here. So keep dreaming." Buttercup's smug grin was wiped clean off of her face.

"Then who _is_ the strongest?" She retorted.

"…Me."

Even if she was only trying to be funny, she could be very self-praising at times.

* * *

It was another one of those moments. Not one of those crazy, annoyingly perverted moments, but a…_nice _one? Beck had been doing this for as long as he could remember. And that would be exactly a year now. Everything escalated upon celebrating his 18 birthday, exactly a year ago; the same day that Beck decided to ruin everything and piss him off by saying he was finally a legal age for…_things_.

Of course, he apologized before Buttercup had a chance to castrate him. (Yes, Buttercup had become a close friend of Boomer's, shockingly, and began to take a very strong dislike towards Beck, but she said she was "willing to tolerate him as long as he dare not cross the lines that she lied out".)

But he hadn't crossed the line, yet. He's only ever had his moments, but none resembling this one. This one was, well, nice.

But it was still slightly uncomfortable on Boomer's behalf.

It had been a full year since his 18th birthday; he was now 19, unofficially, since he hadn't really celebrated his birthday yet. But apparently, Beck insisted on giving him an early birthday gift.

He asked Boomer to come to his room, because he had a present for him. As suspicious as that obviously sounded, Boomer went, knowing that if Beck tried anything weird that he would beat him up for a fourth time in his whole time that he had spent under the protection of Team X Minus. When he entered the room, Beck was seated on his bed, his attention focused completely on something presumably inside of the closet, that he didn't even notice Boomer walk in. _"Wow, usually I'm the first thing he ever notices…" _ Boomer lightly tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn quickly. "Hey, Boomer," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey. You wanted to give me something?" Boomer smirked. Beck just looked at him, as if he was waiting for something. Boomer's sly smile faded out, and he continued waiting for the reason that he came to his one-sided lover's room in the first place.

"…Beck?"

"I'll be back with it, hold on a second." And with that, he stood and left the room, leaving Boomer there, too.

With no clue of what to do next, he awkwardly squirmed on the bed, acting carefully as if it would open up and swallow him if he sat on it incorrectly.

A few minutes afterward, Beck emerged through the door, a large bag in one hand and a neon orange balloon tied by a sparkling red string in the other. Boomer smiled upon seeing the balloon and its simplicity.

"Happy birthday, Boomer." He handed him the bag. Inside was a cake -chocolate chip and cookie dough to be exact. Last year, he had promised to make him a cake of his favorite colors and flavors. On his eighteenth birthday this goal was not accomplished. But for Boomer, he would _never_ break a promise.

It had blue, black, yellow and grey icing, and as Boomer studied the cake Beck had told him that the inside was purple, which amazed him. "Beck, did you make this?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I made it for you based on the things that you like. It's your favorite colors, your favorite flavor and your favorite shape."

Only then did Boomer notice that the cake was, indeed, in the shape of a star.

It was amazing, and he loved it. Even if it was a gift that he could do nothing more than eat, it was the thought that counted, and it was a very nice thought. Beck handed the balloon to the boy seated in front of him. As Boomer reached for the string attached to the rest of his present, is fingers grazed across Beck's hand, and in a panic, he couldn't bring himself to move his hand.

So there they sat, Boomer's hand resting gently on Beck's, each with a blush spreading across their cheeks. He felt Beck's grey eyes boring holes into him, and all he could do was look his feet. Well, Beck's feet, too, but mostly his own. That is until Beck started to move closer, he had no choice but to look at both of their feet, and then Beck's… face?

Beck had gently (but still firmly enough) cupped his chin with his hand and drew his face closer to his, so that Boomer's dark blue orbs were forced to stare straight into his grey ones.

And it led to another one of those moments.

He had Boomer caught in his gaze. They were in the perfect position. He couldn't help himself. He could _never_ help himself. He had never felt this way for someone before, and never in his life had he thought it would be _another guy_.

Sometimes he wondered why love, a simple emotion, could change you entirely.

He leaned in, hoping to capture Boomer's lips in his own.

And much to Boomer's dismay, they did.

* * *

**The most awesomest thing ever just happened to me! My computer broke and I lost all of my files and documents forever! :) Yay! (I hope you all realize my sarcasm.) This is the reason that the chapter is so short. It would've been SO MUCH LONGER! I was almost finished and it broke! ARGH! Screw the damn technology! Yes the story has...restarted, yeah, I guess we can use that. **

**So, this is the true chapter 1 which could have and would've been better if my computer hadn't turned the cold shoulder : ( Sorry! And there was a major yaoi moment, I know. Save the flames because you will be wasting your breath by commenting. Don't like then skip it, or if you hate it that much, don't read. TaDa! I just made life so much more easy! ****Chapter 1: Page 2 should be up soon, so review, I guess. **

**And before I forget, I am starting something new with my story! The 160th reviewer gets to request a one-shot or full on story of any kind, as long as it is PowerPuff Girls! It can be about whatever, and whoever they want. They chose the theme, the events, what happens, just anything that they can think of, and I'll write it, giving them full credit for the plot and whatnot. Yaoi or yuri or even both is allowed. Any characters are allowed, but sorry, no OC's. And after the 160th review, it will be the 200th reviewer. (If I can even get that good at writing.)**

**Read and Review (if you want, I'm not forcing you.) **

**BYE! **


	53. Dear Readers and Fans

A message to my readers

Okay my computer broke (again!) and I had to get I fixed, It just came back today, which is why I've been dead forever! But now it's up and running, hopefully it stays like this for the rest of my time writing on Fanfiction.

I just wrote this message to let you know that I'm alive and will be continuing Ruined, but things are going to change. I like to think of this story as a (very long) introduction, meaning, this was all an intro/ summary of the first year. The continued story to Ruined is called "Shattered" and it's the same story just, reposted. I just felt that I made this story drag on, and I felt that my readers were gonna get really bored. Again, I apologize for this inconvenience by switching the story to a different place, I'm sorry! But I'm going to make it more exciting to read! That's how I'll make up for it. So, please do not think that the story has been discontinued, 'cause it's not. It's just being re-edited to make it better. I will be continuing where I left off.

I hope you enjoy and keep reading my story. Remember, it's now called "Shattered". It may have a slightly different summary, but it's the same story (Just better and less boring -_-.) Thank you, all!

xX3B.R.O.K.E.N.3Xx


	54. Message

**A MESSAGE! **

* * *

….Long time, no see… eh? ^_^"

Well, I just want to inform you on something…

For those of you who were looking forward to something, or if you're just clicking this cause you're bored, Or neither…. Or both…

**RUINED** is coming back….

Oh joy.

It was only on Hiatus. But now the _**-A-i_S-H-i_T-E-R-U- **_comic and anime thing is finally launched and I figured, why not re-launch the series that started my love for writing anyways?

So, yeah.

_Sorry for my lack of enthusiasm…._

* * *

**RUINED IS COMING BACK! **

* * *

I've revised and edited some ideas, so now it's back!

I hope you guys will still read and review. I haven't been away for that long have I?

_-checks update date- _

Ooh…

* * *

**BYE!**


	55. LINK ON MY PROFILE

HELLO GUYS! The link for the outfits and other info has been released on my profile!

Check it out, tell me what you think!

The REBOOT is on it's way!

Thank you for waiting! I hope to see returning fans as well as new faces!

Please send feedback and review!

Flames are always welcome, and always ignored and/or dealt with depending on the mood.

Thank you everyone!  
BYE!


End file.
